Un Eterno Corazón
by Aloysius Baco
Summary: Shidou Itsuka regresa de su viaje en el cual "abandono" a todas sus chicas. Las consecuencias son impredecibles, tal vez improbables. Cuando se dé cuenta que nada es lo mismo, solo su voluntad y una pequeña luz se podrán interponer entre su perdición, y la salvación de todos. AU.
1. Arco 1: Capitulo I

**_(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)_**

 ** _"Ningún_ _personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"_**

* * *

 _ **Acto 1**_

 _ **Capítulo I: Bienvenido a casa**_

¿Qué tanto esperaba por este momento? ¿Cuánto había sacrificado por volver?

Una pequeña señal de vida, una corta señal de atención. Con esto en mente, una esperanza grandiosa nació en su corazón. ¿Qué era, se preguntarán? El volver a verlas, volver a ver a su hogar magnánimo, uno con un objetivo.

El de reencontrarse de nuevo con su familia.…

…

Aviones acostaban sus ruedas de aterrizaje sobre el pavimento del duro suelo al que pertenecía una planicie, construida por los propios humanos en un intento de recuperar lo perdido, conocida muy bien por todo Japón como el nuevo aeropuerto de Narita, construido justo al lado del abandonado y rústico aeropuerto antiguo de la misma ciudad. La sensación que producía la brisa llenaba a los nuevos pasajeros con su suave abrazo, esperando con paciencia la llegada de su vuelo mientras otros terminaban su travesía en busca de una nueva aventura o, en su caso, el reencuentro con su querida familia.

Las aeronaves pararon de moverse, uniéndose con la terminal de forma uniforme hasta quedar estáticas.

—¿Nos permitirían sus identificaciones, por favor?

Los asistentes del aeropuerto pidieron de nuevo su identificación oficial, la cual fue leída con un pequeño analizador que éstos portaban. Todas emitieron el sonido de una campanita antes de finalizar.

—Muchas gracias por elegir International Aerlines, las alas protectoras del hombre.

Todas las personas salían del avión con tranquilidad. De ahí, un hombre en particular salía; no apresurado, no exasperado, solo calmado.

Cabello azul, orbes cafés, cuerpo medio. Como el Sol en primavera, el chico pisó de nuevo las tierras que alguna vez llamó hogar; su nombre es Shidou Itsuka, el terror de DEM, el gran salvador de los espíritus.

—Ja…

Su mirada dio vueltas sobre el terreno, curioso por la vista de algún sitio conocido. Este lugar le traía recuerdos inalcanzables.

Era una combinación de colores blancos, figuras redondas y una cantidad grande de figuras robóticas, un aeropuerto que te enviaría directo a la "ciencia ficción real". Todo el lugar era una obra moderna de arte construida únicamente por japoneses para el mundo, televisiones formaban imágenes holográficas presentando noticias recientes, anunciando productos o revelando horarios de vuelo. También, se podía observar un modelo de bandas más moderno, uno mucho más liso y suave que el anterior.

Dentro de lo sucedido, Shidou se frenó justo frente a esta banda mientras maletas eran recogidas y llevadas por personas hasta la salida del aeropuerto, buscando una en particular con un color azul y unas siglas sobre el candado electrónico: "SI".

Mientras esperaba y veía como personas recogían sus maletas, pudo observar como algunos oficiales se acercaron a personas "aleatorias" para pedirles les siguieran con sus pertenencias. Gracias a su "gran" fortuna, pudo evitarse la revisión. Era un proceso habitual dentro de ese aeropuerto; no obstante, notó como es que los oficiales tomaron una gran cantidad de pasajeros, algo muy notable incluso para los "salvados".

Las propiedades de Shidou llegaron momentos después de todas las demás. Por suerte, se podría decir, que esta fue "la más rápida en salir de las lentas" aunque no era algo de que sentirse orgulloso, pero era algo.

Una sensación vibrante se apreció sobre uno de sus bolsillos en el pantalón, justo después de recoger la maleta. Al poner sobre el piso sus posesiones, reviso su bolsillo en busca del objeto que molestaba un poco su tranquilidad. Era un celular algo viejo, prueba de esto era el notorio desgaste de la carcasa, algo gruesa con un color plateado, formado por una pantalla táctil muy sucia. Sin prender la pantalla, una campana de color amarilla se mostraba, con esto, la hora se enseñó del mismo color marcando las 3:40 PM, hora original a la que tenía que llegar sobre la ciudad, y ahora con el retraso, esperando ya por lo menos estar en camino. Llegar a Tenguu a tiempo seria irrealizable.

—No, es imposible —El tiempo paso sin que él pudiera frenarlo—. ¡Ya no tengo tiempo!

Incluso eso fue incapaz de hacer…

Fue una acción rápida, tomó la maleta, guardó su celular y se retiró de la sala por un pasillo donde muchas de las personas se retiraban. Siguiendo el movimiento popular como arma ante sus nublados recuerdos.

Las ganas se mantenían en su alma. De ver a Kotori despertarle de nuevo, de observar como Natsumi mejoraba en sus dibujos, de ver a Mukuro con su nueva familia… Después de todo, ellas eran su familia, su amada familia.

A veces, en las noches fuera de Japón, se preguntaba cómo estaban las chicas. "¿Habrán comido hoy?", "¿Kotori estará bien sola con las espíritus?", "¿Tohka se habrá peleado con Origami de nuevo?"… Y así, todo se convertía en un habrá, sin respuesta ni conclusión, sin comunicación ni presentimiento… Solo un habrá, una duda infinita.

Eso era Shidou, después de todo, un cúmulo de dudas, un parche escondiendo una quemadura.

Un sonido metálico inundó el ambiente del pasillo, esto asustó a Shidou despertando sus sentidos: Era un androide trasladando maletas sobre el pasillo.

—¡Ah!

Shidou logró esquivarlo junto a su maleta, lanzando su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho sin tirarse al suelo. Después de su lanzada, uso sus piernas y su fuerza muscular para equilibrar su peso y quedar de pie, lográndolo un éxito.

El androide resbaló un poco con la necesidad de esquivar el proyectil que se dirigía a su dirección, al notar que este se desvió, tuvo pocas posibilidades de recuperar su estabilidad y cayó al piso junto a todas las maletas que cargaba.

Era una escena algo lamentable, Shidou esquivó y se mantuvo en pie, en cambio el androide esquivó pero cayó; una pequeña ironía tecnológica.

—L-Lo siento.

Shidou dejó su maleta sobre el piso un momento y ayudó a juntar todas las maletas sobre un pequeño cúmulo. El androide parecía tener dificultades al levantarse, algo sumamente raro.

—Como nuevas —Ni en broma.

El androide no podía hablar, tampoco tenía conciencia. Detectando el cúmulo de maletas, el androide se levantó y las volvió a separar, juntando cada una de ellas a su gusto, así el trabajo de Shidou se vino abajo en unos segundos.

No dio otra palabra más, solo tomó sus posesiones y se retiró del lugar intentando no hacer ruido, no esperaba que el androide trabajara de esa manera, mucho menos uno profesional implantado sobre el aeropuerto. La tecnología había avanzado mucho como para una situación tan… rara.

No lo pensó mucho más.

Había llegado por fin a la sala de espera, que conectaba directamente con la salida. Pudo caminar por fin hacia su escapada directa de la terminal. En pocas palabras, era su momento de gloria.

Era sala un tanto grande, observándose varias bancas en línea que señalaban justamente a ventanillas del aeropuerto, éstas contaban con computadoras holográficas con algunas tazas de café y unas plumas que solían regalar a los visitantes. Aquí también se encontraban televisiones mayores sobre las paredes realizando las tareas habituales estando resguardadas por oficiales.

Lo raro de la situación es que en las ventanillas no se encontraban personas respondiendo nada, solo el café apenas servido en conjunto con la silla dando algunas vueltas, señalando su partida reciente. Shidou, en cambio, no prestó atención a nada sobre estos lugares. Su actitud nerviosa fue un poco sospechosa, mucho más para dos oficiales que cuidaban la entrada con atención.

Estos policías estaban esperando, alguien había avisado del chico corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto. Se notaba que uno de ellos era de rango mayor, un Junsa-buchō.

El Junsa-buchō freno al instante su aceleración, destruyendo a trizas su gloria.

—Espere, joven—Fue directo—. No puede correr aquí.

Se colocó sobre la entrada con su compañero apoyándole, dejando al chico sin escapatoria.

—Lo siento —Tuvo que frenar; no quería hacer eso—. Le juro que no lo volveré hacer.

El oficial negó con la cabeza.

—Permítame su identificación, por favor.

Shidou buscó entre sus bolsillos su cartera, en la cual se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta escondida en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos. No podía creer lo que le sucedía… Era con sus razones, pero seguía siendo muy doloroso.

—Mmmm… —El oficial observó cada uno de los datos sobre la tarjeta—. ¿Asgard Electronics?

—S-Si…

Asgard Electronics. Empresa distribuidora de toda la tecnología utilizada por Ratatoskr, la mejor ayuda que tuvieron en la búsqueda de todos los espíritus.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado fuera?

—Unos meses, no mucho.

El policía seguía leyendo la información de la tarjeta, cambiando ahora a la parte trasera.

—¿Unos cuantos meses, eh? —Término su lectura—. ¿Me puede permitir su maleta, por favor?

Todo trascurrió con lentitud. El policía seguía preguntando con su otro compañero de trabajo ayudándole en la labor. La maleta resultó segura, finalizando su búsqueda y devolviendo todo a Shidou.

—Asgard Electronics…—El policía le devolvió la tarjeta—. Permítame un momento.

Con su comunicador, este hizo de nuevo llamadas hacia la central, la cual le dio toda la información necesaria.

—Shidou Itsuka… —Apago el comunicador—. Le vimos corriendo sobre los pasillos. Por favor evíteme la molestia de llamar al líder de esta administración, espero entienda estamos en situaciones complicadas.

—Lo siento, iba algo apurado y…

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo— Pase.

La situación anterior se notaba tensa, Shidou quedó con un alivio sano al ver que los policías le dejarían pasar. El oficial volvió a su posición y espero de nuevo al lado de la puerta; prefería mirar con discreción al chico hasta que éste se retirara del sitio.

Shidou solo pasó con tranquilidad hasta poder sentir el viendo sobre su cara. Para ser un día soleado el viento estaba muy fuerte, provocando que muchos de los aviones retrasaran su vuelo. Una de las razones por la cual no volvió a tiempo.

«A esperar… »Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscando a alguien específico en sus contactos— Donde estás…

La búsqueda freno justo en la letra "E", donde ningún contacto era registrado. En parte, en ninguna letra había un contacto a excepción de uno solo.

Era el número de alguien con el nombre de "Un nuevo contacto".

—¿Cuándo…? —No recordaba bien haber agregado a nadie más.

Presionó el contacto y este empezó a marcar, el celular tardó hasta señalar que el número estaba fuera de servicio.

—Genial —Apagó el celular.

Tampoco recordaba el teléfono de él para poderlo marcar así, no tenía ni una menor idea de cómo el celular que buscaba había desaparecido sin preguntar.

Al menos, él sabía que a unos metros de la terminal se encontraba una parada de taxis. Ahora, solo necesitaba confirmar que hubiera alguien que le llevara a Tenguu.

Para su mala suerte, estaba vacía. Ya no valía lamentarse, tanto había sucedido ese día…

«Esto es…» Se evito más comentarios.

Con el paso del tiempo, y la ventisca empeorando, Shidou se acercó a paso acelerado sobre su objetivo. Estaba retrasado, casi destrozaba propiedad privada, policías parecían sospechar de su llegada y perdió el teléfono al que debía marcar. Un día muy movido, se podría decir.

Y para rematar, ningún taxi aparecía a la lejanía. Al final, solo salieron de su boca suspiro de resignación.

Llego a la parada; gracias a eso, logró ver unos asientos sobre la parada cubiertos con un pequeño techo de vidrio. Shidou no lo pensó mucho, se acercó a los mismos y descanso su peso sobre el lugar.

Necesitaba confirmar algo ahora que tenía el tiempo, abrió una de las bolsas frontales de su maleta.

Con unas letras uniendo la palabra "STAR 110 CAMERA", diseñada por la empresa "Kodiak", se mostraba una cámara muy rústica y vieja saliendo de ese equipaje, notoriamente usando rollos como memorias para las imágenes tomadas.

—Has aguantado bastante…

Guardo de nuevo su celular, ya se estaba volviendo un hábito; ahora tomaba la cámara de frente para revisar su utilidad. Sin aviso, una foto fue tomada por la cámara.

—¿¡Qué…!? — Shidou reacciono con un pequeño susto, casi soltando la cámara—. Sí que estás averiada…

Solía hacer esto con costumbre, molestaba más que nada a la cartera de Shidou que se veía obligada a comprar más rollos; ahora, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde revelarlos.

«Mientras los rollos estén bien…»

Dejo la cámara sobre sus piernas y observó el cielo en claras señales de un atardecer. El soleado día estaba a punto de terminar, denotando un atardecer majestuoso sobre todo el cielo. Ese ambiente, solo llenaba a Shidou con una pequeña melancolía.

Antes de subirse al avión en dirección a Japón, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Respondiendo, se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que de Reine. El cómo consiguió su número, incluso cuando a nadie se lo dio, era claro. Elliot Woodman, benefactor de Ratatoskr, la única persona que tenía el celular.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? No serían capaces de ir a recogerlo, que Shidou tendría que ir solo hacia la casa. Woodman entonces tomo el celular y aclaro que iría a recogerlo Karen, la secretaria oficial del benefactor, con unas noticias para él. Solo necesitaba llamarle al estar fuera de la terminal y ese sería el final… Como quedo claro, fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Era cierto, toda su vida se la dio a los espíritus, al menos, desde que tuvo contacto con Tohka. Encontrar a uno, tener una cita con él y besarlas, esa era la "rutina". Trasmitirles su querer a todas ellas, enseñarles que en ese mundo ellas no estaban solas, incluso si el mismo "mundo" les decía lo contrario.

No era el atraparlas como un cazador, era el convencerlas de que, al final de la vida, alguien de verdad ve por su futuro. Gracias a estos principios, casi todos ellos estaban ahora a su lado… Casi.

Siempre estuvo con ellas, las vio cómo su familia, una parte de su memoria con suma importancia. El miedo desapareció con Tohka, despareció con Yoshino, con Kotori, con las hermanas, Miku, Natsumi, Nia, Mukuro… Con Kurumi. Fuera de verlas como un arma de destrucción masiva, eran chicas con miedo, normales.

Ellas eran humanas.

Así mismo, no podía formular nada con claridad. Eran su familia, ¿no? Su más preciada familia.

Le ayudaron incluso cuando nunca lo pidió, le tomaron la mano cuando nadie lo hizo.

Eras… Eran las chicas más hermosas del mundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Hey, chico —Alguien le saco de sus pensamientos, una voz algo gruesa—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah… —Fue sacado por la fuerza de su mente— Sí… Estoy bien, lo siento.

—¿Esperaba servicio?

Afirmó. No dudo más y la puerta del taxi se abrió, Shidou agradeció y metió su maleta junto con su cámara en la parte trasera. Como final, Shidou entró al coche junto a sus pertenencias.

—Y, ¿a dónde quisiera ir?

—Me gustaría ir a la Ciudad Tenguu, por favor.

El taxista reacciono algo sorprendido, tardo unos segundos en hablar.

—Eh… Si, la Ciudad Tenguu.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, en lo absoluto… Solo que suele ser algo… peligroso entrar a la ciudad.

—Oh, entiendo.

La ciudad más "protegida" de Japón. El taxista no escuchó un reproche o cambio de ideas sobre su pasajero.

—Solo tenga cuidado —Suspiro con discreción.

No sabía muy bien que es lo que quería el chico en esa ciudad. Después de todo, tal ciudad no lograba pasar de los habitantes actuales. Muchos solo se quedaban por la falta de dinero o por la "protección" que el AST proporcionaba. En parte, esa ciudad se quedó con pocos habitantes por los mismos terremotos espaciales, mudándose a Tokyo que proporcionaba una probabilidad menor de terremotos o incluso saliendo del país, buscando refugio en América o Europa.

Si bien los terremotos espaciales habían "frenado", todos preferían quedarse fuera de Asia por muchas más razones.

Era primera vez… Primera vez que alguien le pedía ir a Tenguu. Era posible también que fuera debido a su novatez en ese trabajo.

El coche arrancó y se fueron a pequeños pasos hacia su hogar. No recordaba tanto el miedo que los exteriores tenían sobre esa ciudad, mucho más cuando estos ataques ya no sucedían en demasiado tiempo, desde que selló a casi todos los espíritus.

Shidou se encontraba a ciegas, mucho más desde que salió de Japón, no podía creer lo escasas que eran las noticias de su país natal fuera de ahí.

Ahora que había vuelto, no podía evitar sentirse confortable, sonrió producto de ello y empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

—He vuelto a casa —susurró.

Terminó reposando sobre el asiento trasero, no había dormido tan bien en días.

El coche se alejó del aeropuerto sin darle importancia al chico dormido. La silueta del vehículo empequeñeció hasta volverse una mínima partícula de luz entre la magnífica ciudad que era Narita.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Después de su salida, dos coches patrulla se acercaban con una fuerte aceleración hasta entrar al lugar. Arriba de este, aviones ya no aterrizaban y se veían obligados a retirarse al aeropuerto de Tokyo, las ventiscas claramente afectaron a muchos en los vuelos. Así, y sin preguntar, las luces del aeropuerto se fueron por completo, se pudo escuchar la baja de energía dentro del edificio.

Y encima de él, una sombra humana se asomaba, negra incluso con el visible Sol aun apuntando hacia él, emitiendo pequeños humos negros provenientes de un grupo de listones flotantes a su alrededor. Giro su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el aeropuerto antes de volver a mirar el taxi. No era nada extraño ni fantástico.

Después de todo, las sombras siempre se mueven solas, ¿no?

…

La ciudad Tenguu, cerca de sus ciudades hermanas, Narita y Tokyo, era una de las urbes con más recientes mejoras capaces de resistir terremotos espaciales en todo el mundo. Incluso así, era la ciudad más evitada de todo Japón por razones obvias. El emperador Japonés es el único con derecho en cambiar, crear, quitar y mejorar partes en esa ciudad. Nadie, y simplemente nadie, tiene derecho mayor que los poderes gubernamentales del país.

Se tenía que pasar por un proceso riguroso en casetas para al menos ser capaces de entrar o salir de esta ciudad, siendo liderados por los esfuerzos del AST en conjunto con la milicia del país. Mas que una ciudad, era una "protección" creada por el gobierno; más que centrarse en mejorar las situaciones públicas, solo daban el dinero para volver la ciudad más fortificada, una protección necesaria. Fuera de ésta, la milicia japonesa se encargaba con eficacia de dar propaganda a ciudades vecinas, evitando la suma ya puesta de habitantes dentro de ella hasta que el momento preciso lo necesitara.

Inició como una ciudad normal, terminó como una zona preservativa gubernamental de espíritus… Y con pocas probabilidades de cerrar la ciudad sin consecuencias caóticas, se vieron obligados a volver complicada la entrada.

El taxi pasó al lugar con leves dificultades, siendo que las casetas estaban muy poco cuidadas y solo algunos policías resguardaban, con su máximo empeño, todas sus posiciones. El pesado procedimiento de entrada se convirtió en uno más suave gracias a eso. Era raro, de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos más pudo acelerar de nuevo hacia la dirección de la ciudad, encontrada en una gran muralla de montañas que obstaculizaban el camino libre hacia la sede principal de Tenguu.

Shidou, con los grandes baches y la dificultad que el taxista estaba teniendo, se vio en la necesidad de despertar. Estiro un poco sus brazos, mirando sobre la ventana para revisar donde exactamente estaban.

—D-Disculpe, joven.

—¿Si?—Su voz seguía cansada, resbalando entre letras un bostezo.

— ¿Me puede guiar un poco? Creo que no…—Incluso con su GPS, los nuevos caminos no aparecían en el mapa y no se podía observar el camino para la entrada de Tenguu—. No sé por dónde ir.

—N-No hay problema—Giró su cabeza a los lados—, solo se necesita ir derecho por ahora.

Con sus recuerdos, los caminos para entrar a la ciudad se volvieron más precisos, pronto llegarían a su objetivo gracias a su ayuda.

Shidou incluso miró con rareza que nuevos caminos habían sido creados, dirigiéndose a lugares desconocidos dentro de los bosques a su alrededor.

Tras un corto camino conduciendo, las montañas y los árboles dejaron de manchar el plano que mostraría a continuación en todo su eje de visión. Tanto el taxista como Shidou estaban impresionados. Para Shidou, era su primera vez en algo de tiempo; para el taxista, primera vez en vida.

La grandiosa ciudad Tenguu. Sus edificios y sitios de ocio, junto a las escuelas, se encontraban en el centro de aquel cráter, separando las escuelas por un largo camino de áreas verdes. Las zonas residenciales solían estar sobre las montañas, dirigiendo todos sus caminos al centro, en donde estaban las zonas oficialistas, de trabajo y escolares.

—Vaya ciudad… —susurro el chófer.

Una ciudad de deseos perdidos, deseos extraviados… una ciudad llena de historias.

El automóvil entró a la ciudad Tenguu por uno de sus múltiples caminos, teniendo que pasar por una de sus zonas residenciales particulares.

Más pronto que tarde, el coche paró su movimiento en una pequeña bajada hacia la ciudad total, en un grupo de casas en fila que permanencia persistente hasta el final de la zona residencial.

—Muchas gracias.

—Tenga cuidado afuera —Recibió el cambio de Shidou.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Se preparó para salir del vehículo—, gracias.

Tomó su maleta, su cámara y salió del vehículo con algunas dificultades. El automóvil dio marcha atrás y se alejó hacia la distancia, desapareciendo entre las largas montañas que cubrían la ciudad.

Distinguió a lo lejos la grande ciudad era un deleite, la luz de color naranja daba un escenario resplandeciente, uno donde los recuerdos se disipaban sobre el pensamiento cansado de su dueño. La ciudad estaba más alegre de lo habitual, conocida muy bien por sus alegres festejos alrededor de toda la urbe. Si bien Tenguu no alzaba sus índices de habitantes, su estado turístico a su alrededor era un ingreso importante al emperador y a la salud cultural de la ciudad.

Esto, claro, no fue lo que captó la atención de Shidou. Giró su cuerpo, sabiendo bien que es lo que contemplaría, una edificación grande. No era solo una casa, ni un simple conglomerado de departamentos, por supuesto que no, era uno de los lugares que tanto nublaba los otros recuerdos.

Su hogar, el hogar de todas, la mansión de los espíritus, su casa.

Estaba quieto, mirando la mansión mientras dejaba su maleta sobre el piso, la cámara se quedó sobre una de sus manos.

Todavía recordaba las llamadas diarias desde el celular de Elliot que venían con las voces de las chicas. Elliot siempre iba a la casa, compartía de su celular para llamar diariamente a Shidou y compartir sus historias una hora completa, una elección rara, ya que sería más sencillo compartir el número con todas…

Aceptaron el viaje incluso con la pequeña molestia de algunas, hasta que el mismo Elliot permitió que dos de ellas le acompañaran dos meses en su viaje.

Fue un viaje preparado por Shidou y Elliot. En Eurasia, se sabía con claridad la aparición del primer terremoto espacial, y ahora sabiendo la verdad detrás de ellos, Shidou y Elliot prepararon un viaje al mismo punto de inflexión.

De todas las zonas que podían abarcar, había una región que tenía buenos lazos con Japón, una pequeña fundación norteamericana enfocada en la investigación de los terremotos espaciales "A New Beginning".

Shidou iría con 5 operativos de Ratatoskr, 2 espíritus y Elliot personalmente le entregaría con seguridad a las Filipinas, donde tomarían otro vuelo hacia la zona de investigación. Sería un viaje donde Elliot se retiraría al llegar y las espíritus… no lograba recordar bien nada.

Lo intentaba, acordarse de las razones, las dos espíritus que le acompañaron, incluso los operativos y lo sucedido en la zona… Todo estaba borroso de aquel viaje…

«¿Qué se supone le diré a Elliot ahora?...»

El sabia de los operativos enviando información, pero una en especial le debía aclarar solo Shidou… Algo le sucedía desde el aterrizaje en Japón. Sus recuerdos, su memoria… todo se volvió muy borroso. Incluso sus conversaciones con las chicas…

Ya no tenía más tiempo para esto. Esperaba encontrarse con Elliot y las chicas a dentro de la mansión, seguro esperando los resultados de la misión. Lo único que tenia de "pruebas" era la cámara, y aun así no recordaba bien que tenía sobre ella…

Ahora, no sabía bien que hacer. Shidou seguía viendo la mansión, dando vueltas en su mente sobre los mismos temas de siempre, tratando de encontrar alguna información, con pequeña que fuera, sobre lo sucedido esos 4 meses.

Nada.

—No tiene caso…

Ya se las arreglaría después, quedarse más tiempo fuera de la casa solo le traería problemas.

Acerco su presencia a la puerta de la mansión, respiro hondo y toco el timbre varias veces. Tuvo de nuevo una espera finita.

«No puede ser…»

Antes de su ida, Kotori se hizo cargo de entregarle unas llaves de repuesto si algo llegaba a suceder. Eso fue su plan B, que esperaba no tener que utilizar.

La vida suele tener cambios inesperados…

«…»

Tal vez fueron a un lugar lejos de su casa, no lo sabía. La única llamada fue antes de abordar el avión a Japón, y después de eso no fue capaz de contactar a Woodman… Nada, estaba en un completo vacío, solo había suposiciones aleatorias… Era horrible solo poder suponer.

Usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de la mansión, donde el cerrojo dio un pequeño clic y se abrió. Metió de nuevo sus pertenencias solo para atender de nuevo la puerta y cerrarla atrás suya.

No logró ver a nadie en la sala, tuvo que subir las escaleras para encontrarse con la misma suerte.

«No sé qué esperaba…»

Llegó a su habitación, que casualmente se encontraba abierta. No decidió preguntar más, estaba algo… decaído.

Era igual a lo que recordaba, inclusive la fotografía que se tomó con Kurumi estaba intacta, dándole una sonría indirecta antes de recostarse sobre su cama. Giró su cabeza y dejó su maleta a un lado junto a su cámara. Dentro de lo que cabe su memoria, todo estaba en perfecto orden, solo por una pequeña grabación que se encontraba sobre una mesita al lado de su lecho que deformaba la estética conocida de Shidou. Una que elevó las energías de Shidou.

Se levantó solo para encenderla, observado que es lo que, en palabras de Kotori, estaba grabado como saludo. "Para mi querido hermano, Shidou, el chico más querido de la casa".

—Hermana…

Activo el mensaje.

"Querido hermano, ¿cómo has estado? La casa ha estado algo solitaria desde tu partida. Pero no importa, ya todas sabemos que hoy regresaras. Fueron 4 meses, para algunas 2, incluso en esas semanas, todas hemos estado alegres de escucharte esa hora diaria, solo esta semana… Fue algo movida, no pudimos hablarte ni un día.

Cambiando de tema. Por favor, perdónanos a todas. No podemos ir a recogerte, y seguramente no seamos capaces de verte hoy. Surgió un problema, tuve que llevarme a muchas de ellas conmigo. Yoshino, Natsumi, Mukuro y yo iremos con Elliot, con toda la tripulación del Fraxinus, a hablar con todo Ratatoskr. Nia y Miku todavía no llegan aquí cuando grabo este mensaje… Tohka…Tohka sigue durmiendo, pero si es cierto, ella también vendrá con nosotras. Esto te dejará con las hermanas Yamai, pero me las arreglé para que no fueran parte del problema… Espero ellas te puedan ver en casa, y tal vez más tarde Nia y Miku. Origami es un caso muy especial, no se donde se metió esa chica, tampoco he tenido tiempo para buscarla...

De verdad, perdóname. No soy capaz de decirte la magnitud de lo que está sucediendo. No te quiero molestar más. Son muchas cosas, y conociéndote, intentaras todo para arreglarlo… Pero, al menos, quiero que disfrutes este día con las hermanas… Elliot dice tenerlo todo controlado… Ya no sé qué más pensar.

Lo siento, y hablo por todas, de no poder estar contigo hoy. Se suponía que hoy prepararíamos la una fiesta de bienvenida. Perdóname, Onii-chan… perdónanos… Pero, si no arreglamos esto…

No sé a qué horas llegaras al aeropuerto de Narita, aun así intentare pedir el celular de Elliot para llamarte. Si no puedo hacer nada, quiero que sepas que lo intenté… Te juro que lo intenté… Si no soy capaz, cuando salgamos de esto, te llamaré las veces necesarias hasta que puedas contestarme..

Onii-chan… bienvenido a casa."

Y así, el mensaje se dio por concluido.

—…

Algo, algo sucedió mientras estaba fuera…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir con Elliot? ¿Por qué le prohibieron hablar del tema con él? Elliot prometió que le avisaría si algo raro sucedía ahí…

¿Cómo podría disfrutar el día ahora que sabía de todo esto?

La cámara a su lado tomo una fotografía, el flash y su sonido tan particular le saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿En serio, de nuevo?

Tuvo que estirarse para agarrar su cámara y revisarla al completo. Ya ni siquiera era gracioso.

Si bien este intentaba concentrarse en ver lo que le sucedía a la cámara, su mente decía lo contrario. Todos sus pensamientos le llenaban de más preguntas incluso de las tantas que tenía antes de venir a la mansión.

«¿Que hago ahora?» Ese mensaje no salía de su cabeza.

Algo no le venía bien. Le hizo prometer a Elliot que le llamaría si un problema surgía, sabía que él sería el único en llamarlo… La pregunta era, ¿se quedaría así?

No, claro que no. Si ellas estaban prohibidas de hablar, el encontraría todo a su cuenta.

«Bien» Se levantó de ánimos, corrigiendo su actitud.

Tenía que llevarse el celular por si Kotori decidía hablarle. Dejó su maleta, su cámara y volvió a bajar las escaleras, esta vez con una velocidad más alta.

Era hora de buscar las respuestas a esto… Todas estaban en un problema, y lo resolverían como familia.

A veces le molestaba la actitud de su hermana, evitando contarle las cosas que sucedían entre las sombras. Aunque, algo si algo tenía que darle aliento, era que Kotori esta vez le decidió contar sobre el tema. No como la última vez que sucedió algo así…

Su celular vibró.

«¡Kotori!»

Se dio al trabajo de sacar el celular, hurtó en la bolsa donde la vibración había provenido, frenando su recorrido de inmediato.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje de "Un nuevo contacto", un raro número que se convirtió en una esperanza ilusa. Al no saber quién era, supuso lo mejor para la situación actual, abrió el mensaje:

"No la abandones."

—¿Qué…?

La primera acción que tomo fue regresarle el mensaje: "¿A quién?", el mensaje no se envió.

«¿Ahora que más está pasando?«

Intento varios métodos. Volvió a llamar, mando más mensajes; nada. Todo resultaba inútil. Sucedía una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo resultado. ¿Cómo fue que el mensaje se llegó a su celular en primer lugar?

Reviso el móvil, confirmando que, en efecto, este tenía un número telefónico.

«Necesito otro celular»

Permaneció en espera, observando la pantalla del móvil, esperando una nueva vibración, una nueva notificación. El resultado fue un completo silencio denotando que no llegarían más mensajes.

Volvió a su camino directo a la salida después de un pequeño suspiro frustrado, ya estaba con mucho peso en su pensamiento. ¿Quién mando el nuevo mensaje? ¿Qué había sucedido con Kotori, las otras tres y Ratatoskr? ¿Dónde estaban las hermanas que se suponían llegarían a recibirlo?

Este era un grupo de preguntas que jamás respondería permaneciendo en la mansión. Volvió a tocar piso de la sala, la misma por la cual paso hace tan solo unos minutos. Era una lástima que tendría que abandonarla.

Lo único que quería era una sola respuesta, una nada más.

«Nos volveremos a ver…»

Era algo triste, volver a la casa que tanto deseaba solo para abandonarla minutos después…

La puerta se abrió.

—¿S-Shidou? —Esa voz, esa dulce voz.

Quedo paralizado.

La recordaba de sus locuras diarias en Tenguu, la recordaba de sus días en tristeza en soledad, la recordaba como la primera chica que le abrió sus ojos a un nuevo mundo.

Sus ojos se intercambiaron, la simple presión que contenía Shidou se fue desvaneciendo al instante.

Color púrpura, un vestido que parecía ser arreglado al último momento con un pequeño pan de kinako sobre su mano…

—Tohka…

Tohka Yatogami, la primer espíritu, su gran compañera de aventuras, había aparecido.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor.**_

 **Si que ha pasado el tiempo, ¿eh? Lamento mi tardanza, pueden culpar a la Universidad por eso, de verdad, lo siento.**

 **Por ahora, se estarán preguntando muchos el cambio del capítulo uno y el dos. En todo caso, puede ir a la odisea que me marque en la creación de estos capítulos a mi perfil de Facebook, "Aloysius Ludwig Baco", ahí estaré comentando las actualizaciones repentinas y alguna que otra gracia.**

 **Ahora, mucha cosa fuera de contexto. Estos capítulos fueron creados para reparar muchas de las cosas, ya sea el lore que estoy por crear o los futuros capítulos. Los anteriores los escribí a la corrida, no sentí que di lo mejor de mí… De nuevo, agradezco a Fanfiction por su forma de editar y a todos ustedes, por aguantar a este escritor amateur. Sin embargo, ya no habrán cambios, ya no más.**

 **También añadiré que ya tengo una lectora beta, "SeleneKuan17", ella fue y será la encargada de revisar mis capítulos antes de venir acá. Denle su debido respeto y nivel por trabajar aquí, se lo merece.**

 **Y con eso, señoras y señores, les dejo los conceptos. Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia y, como siempre digo, "I´m back, baby!"**

 **Cualquier duda, que tengan una crítica, consejo, o palabras que no logren entender, estoy a su disposición, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

* * *

 _ **Conceptos:**_

 **Junsa-buchō: Supervisor de campo, jefe de la caja policial.**


	2. Arco 1: Capitulo II

**_(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)_**

 ** _"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"_**

* * *

 _ **Acto 1**_

 _ **Capítulo II: Promesas**_

La puerta se abrió, y con ella, sus alas abrieron vuelo a una nueva historia en un distante horizonte, uno donde nada sería un universo tan vasto, tan majestuoso, las múltiples opciones siempre se presentan en nombre del hombre, de los seres capaces de crear, manipular y cuestionar cada día su existencia.

Los misterios que cada uno descubre abren puertas a caminos en direcciones irracionales. Como consecuencia, se dice que algunas puertas están mejor cerradas…

La curiosidad humana ha traído una nueva catástrofe hacia el mundo del hombre. El Primer Terremoto Espacial en Eurasia. Este evento se llevó la vida de más de 150 millones de vidas, sin contar el desastre estructural, cultural, político, geográfico, ecológico… Esta catástrofe desastrosa dio un giro completo a la estabilidad humana de la que tanto disfrutaban todos.

Un horrible desastre que culmino incluso en la caída de varias comunidades humanas en Asia Media, dañando también a dos superpotencias globales.

Si bien, el mundo humano fue cambiado a un aspecto peor con miles de problemas humanos alrededor del globo, ¿habrá sido el único lugar que afectaron…?

…

La sensación de nostalgia atormento a las dos personas, que sin palabras, ocultaban en su interior un deseo puro. Su corazonada no era mentira, de verdad habían vuelto a encontrarse, no con algún limite o una pared, si no unidos por un mismo camino.

Reencuentro, consuelo, alegría, tranquilidad. Todo se acumuló, una medicina que los dos necesitaban, una cura para las almas en una búsqueda infinita.

Era de verdad un alivio…

—Tohka…

Las primeras palabras rompieron el hielo.

—¡S-Shidou! — No logro controlar su emoción.

Tohka se lanzó sobre el chico, él cual tuvo poco tiempo para prepararse.

—¡Gafu!

Shidou no fue capaz de soportar la sorpresa y cayó junto a Tohka al piso, muy cerca de las escaleras.

—¡Shidou…!

—T-Tohka… —Ella estaba encima de él, cubriendo su cabeza con el pecho del hombre—. E-Estoy alegre de verte…

Tenía un dolor sobre su espalda en conjunto con el peso de su querida compañera, había sido un impacto algo fuerte. Quedo algunos segundos callada, tomando su pecho con algo de fuerza. Shidou, para ayudar, levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Tohka, noto una pequeña reacción de ella.

—T-Te extrañe…

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo sobre su pecho, una parte de su ser se sentía en total calma. Ofreció una sonrisa, esta vez no para esconder su soledad, si no para darle un regalo a Tohka.

—Yo también lo hice, Tohka.

Había pasado todos esos meses fuera que casi olvidaba lo tierna y linda que llegaba a ser Tohka. Su corazón palpitaba con una pequeña aceleración, incluso llegándose a sentir nervioso en el transcurso, era un momento único. Tohka, la primer espíritu, fue una de las chicas que le enseño lo inofensivas e inocentes que pueden a llegar a ser estos seres. Ella fue la primera en entregarle su corazón, demostrarle que él de verdad tenía otro propósito en este mundo…

Con un tiempo pasado, Shidou y Tohka se separaron, poniendo sus rodillas sobre el piso y dando un pequeño sonrojo dulce.

—L-Lo siento, Shidou…

—No importa, Tohka —Shidou estaba igual—. También fue mi culpa…

El hombre fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse, dándole la mano a Tohka para que sucediera lo mismo, ella acepto su mano y se alzó. Claro, eso sin olvidar el grandioso pan de kinako que logro sobrevivir al súbito golpe de Tohka.

—…Perdón, llegue tarde y…

—¡No! —Alzo un poco la voz, luego la regulo—. No… Ya sabíamos que llegarías tarde…

—Aun así… —No podía perdonarse tan fácil.

Se frenaron sobre su misma posición, en razón a que Shidou no movió un musculo más, dejando una mirada algo sombría sobre su cara.

No podía quedar así, era un pensamiento que se multiplicaba cada segundo pasado junto a Tohka. Ella estaba alegre de verle, de volver a estar con él… Era una alegría que Kotori le dejo su grabación avisándole sobre su partida, algo que, incluso si quería esconderlo, provocaba una alegría engañosa que ocultaba un miedo a todas las demás palabras.

Pero… Tohka estaba con él, ahora. Todavía quedaba la opción que todas ya estuvieran en camino a casa. Que no tuvieran que despertarla para ir con Elliot. Mientras, solo Tohka estaba con él. Estuvo sola seguramente toda la tarde. Ella le espero, ella siempre le espero…

—Tohka, estoy feliz de volverte a ver.

De nuevo su rostro tomo color, su voz se volvió acogedora, demasiado para la desprevenida espíritu que emitió un sonrojo leve.

—Yo también… Shidou…

Con una sonrisa en cara, los dos se direccionaron a la sala, en busca de nuevo un lugar donde reposar su cuerpo.

El impacto dejo a Tohka con un sonrojo en el trascurso de la marcha. Al llegar y alcanzar el sillón principal, se separó un poco de Shidou al sentarse y comenzó a comer de su pan con un poco de rapidez.

—No comas tan rápido, Tohka…

Un arma contra su palpitante corazón.

—¿Mm? —Sus mejillas rebotaban cada vez que masticaba, ya estaba por terminar el pan.

—No importa —Siempre solía hacer lo mismo; ahora, solo necesitaba confirmar algo—. Kotori… ¿Kotori y las chicas no están?

Tohka paso con fuerza.

—No, estaba sola cuando desperté… Bueno, no tan sola. Una carta que Kotori me hizo decía que se iría con todas y llegaría algo tarde, ¡me dejo ir a comer y todo!

Ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y no se notaba preocupada por ello.

—Entiendo, entiendo… —Si eso le dijeron, Shidou esperaba que la grabación fuera hecha antes de que le avisaran a Tohka—. Al menos te dejo ir por comida…

—¡Sí! ¡Comí pan!

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Shidou.

—¿N-Nada más?

—Mm… —Sus ojos señalaban el pan sobre su mano—. Si, nada más… ¿Por qué?

—Tohka, necesitas comer algo más que pan…

—… ¿No el pan también es comida?

Todavía tenía que enseñarle lo básico de un plato alimenticio sano. Shidou bajo la cabeza, ella seguía siendo una niña.

—Sí, es comida, pero… —Hizo un pequeño gesto, Shidou cerró un poco los ojos ya con la cabeza alta—. Está bien, iremos a comprar comida.

—¿¡Enserio Shidou!?

Tohka no rechazo tal grandiosa propuesta, sus ojos brillaron con emoción, de nuevo levantando su cuerpo del sillón y acercándose a Shidou, causándole al pobre hombre de nuevo un pequeño rubor.

—Si… I-Iremos, Tohka.

—¡Bien! —Se separó y dio algunos brincos.

Seguía siendo una chica muy alegre.

—También, podemos hacer tiempo mientras las chicas llegan.

—¿Y si llegan a casa?...

—Nos llamaran al celular, seguro llegaran con el teléfono de Elliot—Estaba sonriendo, sonriendo sin que él lo supiera—. Y entonces comeremos como familia…

Tohka noto esto.

—Cierto, una familia —Unas pequeñas risas salieron de su boca, alegría pura.

Habían cambiado sus objetivos. Las preguntas seguían rebotando sobre su mente, a veces incluso desviando la atención de Shidou hacia el pensamiento; no obstante, Tohka… la presencia de Tohka le calmo su corazón, tranquilizo parte de sus preguntas. Por ahora, esperaría a la llamada que Kotori prometió, sabía que ella volvería a llamar.

Los dos se separaron al levantarse del sillón. Tohka necesitaba ir por su bolsa, mientras Shidou iría a la entrada a esperarla.

Por ahora, y mientras esperaba, reviso de nuevo su celular, encendiéndolo y volviendo a examinar el mensaje.

"No la abandones", una frase muy rara que había llegado en un momento muy conveniente… No fue suerte, algo sabía que Tohka llegaría a casa.

Volvió a intentar enviar otro mensaje al celular marcado. Fue lo mismo.

«¿Quién eres?»

Ya solo era un bucle sin final.

No podía ser Kotori, a no ser que el mensaje significara algo más. La única persona que llego fue Tohka…

¿Hablaba de abandonar la mansión? ¿A Tohka?

¿A quién no tenía que abandonar?

…

La ciudad por dentro era una maravilla urbana, donde las avenidas y múltiples trenes conectaban las partes más recónditas de Tenguu con una velocidad astronómica. Las zonas residenciales estaban perfectamente pensadas para poder estar unidas al punto central con varas opciones donde viajar; desde metros, autobuses, avenidas o una caminata tranquila. Aquí es donde la policía estaba más frecuente.

En el centro de Tenguu, la fuerza oficialista se notaba, el comercio reinaba y el estudio prevalecía, un lugar donde varias personas del AST tenían bases de reconocimiento en busca de cualquier anomalía, incluyendo alarmas de emergencias en caso de cualquier encuentro con el "Reiryoku". También, la policía hacia un enfoque fuerte, dando patrullas de reconocimiento para todos los horarios de la noche, y unos pocos del día.

Contemplando la combinación de luces naranjas y rojas que emanaban ese día todas las farolas de la ciudad, estaban dos chicos jóvenes; o, en este caso, dos "espíritus". Caminaban tranquilos acercándose a una zona verde, con arboles bien arreglados a su alrededor y un gran pino negro justo en el centro del lugar, que actualmente estaba siendo rodeado por una gran multitud de trabajadores y varias cajas de decoraciones.

Era el parque central de Tenguu, uno rodeado con tanta zona verde que lograba transformarse sobre ojos de desconocidos en un camino con un brillante tesoro.

—¿Ya están preparando?

—¡Sí!

Un festival, las luces que antes relucían con un color blanco cambiaron por uno anaranjado y rojo. Las decoraciones se notaban incompletas, donde todavía cajas de materiales llegaban al lugar y descansaban al final de su trayecto sobre el piso, todas viajando en manos de hombres cansados. Parecía que habían iniciado antes las preparaciones.

—¡Shidou, Shidou, vamos a ayudar!

Escuchar esas palabras solo fue una orquesta para sus oídos. Estaba alegre, que Tohka con el tiempo le empezara a tomar confianza a los humanos, unos que un día intentaron asesinarla.

—Bien, bien—Algunas personas les veían con curiosidad, esa "popularidad" le puso algo nervioso, toda ella causada por la emoción de la chica a su lado—, pero solo un poco, necesitamos ir por la comida.

—Oh… Cierto, la comida…

«Imposible… » Primera vez que la escuchaba decir eso—. ¿L-Lo olvidaste?

—Es que… ya estoy un poco llena.

Como ladrillo a un charco, el impacto que supusieron esas palabras fue inmensurable.

—¿Entonces porque aceptaste…?

¿Cómo es que Tohka, la que cargaba un "agujero negro" en el estomago, estaba llena?

—Pensé… Pensé que me daría hambre de camino…

No tenia limites su inocencia.

—Tohka, ¿cuántos panes compraste?

—No compre ninguno que yo recuerde…

No, era imposible. Las ideas llovieron a la mente de Shidou, cada una peor que la otra.

—… ¿Qué hiciste para conseguirlos?

—Todas hemos ayudado a situaciones dentro de Tenguu… Nos han estado regalando cosas gratis desde ese entonces a cada una y… como yo nunca pedí la mía… —La chica giro su mirada con una gota de sudor sobre su frente.

—Pediste panes hoy…

—Jejeje —Rasco su nuca con un poco de pena—. Atinaste.

Esto le calmaba, soltó toda la tensión que acumulo con un suspiro. Unos segundos más y veía a Tohka como una delincuente en la ciudad. Y ahora tenía un poco más de sentido sus ganas de ayudar.

—Mientras no sea de otra forma… —Suspiro en alivio—. Y bueno, ¿cuántos panes pediste?

—Era una caja muuuy grande.

Grande…

—Define grande.

—Mm… —Tohka estaba rastreando el lugar—. Como ese tamaño.

Era una caja llena de decoraciones para el festival por venir. Esa caja, por lo menos, podía guardar un grupo de maletas grandes en conjunto sin problema.

—Todo eso… —Las olimpiadas de la comida le reclamaban a Tohka desde lo lejos —. Creo que no vendría mal… ayudar un poco más…

Algo dentro de él simplemente quería asistir más a las personas que le dieron comida gratis, y esa cantidad, a su querida acompañante.

—¡Tienes razón, podemos pedir la comida de premio!

—¿De verdad crees que nos darán más regalos?, eso es un poco…

—Oh, eso no hay problema —Alargo la última palabra mucho más—. ¡Según Kotori, podemos pedir lo que queramos!

No lo había pensado. Incluso ahora, podía verse en una mejor posición que la anterior, podían así usar el dinero que Kotori dio a Tohka en algo más productivo… Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado sucio.

—No lo sé, aprovecharnos así de las personas…

—Mm… —Ahora que lo pensaba Tohka, de verdad parecía que se aprovechaban mucho de todos—. Supongo que tienes razón…

—Y… ¿Y si solo les ayudamos?

—¡Eso también me gusta!

—Entiendo —Entonces no solo era por eso—. ¡Bien, Tohka, manos a la obra!

Los dos recogieron sus mangas y viajaron a lo largo del grande parque, era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Fue rápido el camino para cuando llegaron al centro de tal parque. Era un lugar rodeado por losetas de concreto rodeando los pastos que cubrían el árbol y separando los caminos ordenados para el pase de las masas con las mismas zonas verdes. En las esquinas que dividían estas zonas, se encontraban diversos basureros y una cantidad uniforme de bancos junto a estos mismos, todos iluminados por farolas del color correspondiente de aquel día.

—¡Eh, Tohka-san! —Uno hombre algo viejo saludo a lo lejos, Tohka también levanto su mano.

—¡Hisao!

La primera en reaccionar al saludo fue Tohka. Era Hisao, un hombre mayor que se encargaba de administrar las decoraciones en ese evento y, que por extraño que pareciera, era el dueño de locales dentro de Tenguu desde su creación.

En poco tiempo, pudo reconocer a Shidou justo al lado de Tohka, teniendo que forzar la mirada un poco.

—Volviste —El viejo camino lentamente hacia Shidou, tomando su mano en saludo—. Bienvenido, Shidou-san.

—Jajajaja… Gracias.

—¿Qué les trae por acá? —Volteo a ver el árbol—. Si vienen a por el festejo, temo decir que aun estamos preparándonos para mañana…

—Nononono —Tohka negó—. ¡Venimos ayudar!

—¿Qué dices, querida? Shidou-san acaba de llegar, darle más trabajo seria…

—Lo hare sin problemas, siempre me viene bien ayudar un poco.

Tardo unos segundos en responder, sabiendo bien que los deseos de Shidou eran de ayudarle en un principio.

—Qué lindo de tu parte, supongo que agradeceríamos un poco más de su ayuda… —Señalo al árbol a lo lejos—. Necesitamos traer las decoraciones para el árbol… No hemos escuchado mucho de los chicos que deberían traer las especiales. Fue hace unos minutos, pero ya deberían estar aquí…

El lugar, incluso si tenía un camino directo al centro desde la entrada, tenía varios caminos que se desviaban y eran capaces de perder incluso al más abusado. Se usaba mucho como "lugar de baile" del Obon.

Lo extraño es que el camino que se creaba desde la entrada trasera y el centro era también directo, casi imposible perderse…

—¿No envió chicos a buscarlos?

—Sí, también comunicamos por radio… supongo que se perdieron o no lo sé—Rio con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente—. No son distraídos, estoy algo preocupado… Tal vez sea por mi vejez…

—Ya veo… —Shidou cerró sus ojos, no podía creer lo que sucedía—. N-Nosotros nos encargaremos, Hisao-san.

—Gracias por su ayuda, tus amigas lo han sido mucho estos últimos días con todos, estoy muy agradecido, todos lo estamos —Sonrió al hombre—. No sé que les pueda dar a cambio, pero intentare todo lo posible en mis manos, espero pueda ayudarles un poco… ¿Qué quisieran los dos?

—N-No, está bien así, Hisao-san.

—Para nada, todo trabajo merece una paga. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Aun así, ya le regalaste-

—Shidou-san, ¿rechazaras el regalo de este viejo hombre?

Justo dio con el corazón de Shidou. No tenia forma de retirada o contraataque.

—N-No…

—Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida —Se acerco a los compañeros, pasando su mirada entre los dos hasta quedar posada sobre la del hombre—. Entonces, ¿qué gustarías como recompensa? Puedes pedir lo que sea.

—¿No tiene algún tipo de… cupón que nos pueda dar para comida?

—¡Claro, claro! Eso es sencillo… —Una pregunta se formulo en su cabeza—. Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, Hisao-san, es solo que…—Observo de reojo a Tohka—. Solo ha comido unos panes que le regalaron… Lo tomare para llevar para comer en casa.

De fondo, Tohka estaba sonriendo con algo de nervios y una gota de sudor sobre su frente.

—De verdad… debiste haber comido algo nutritivo antes, querida…

—Jejeje… Perdón, Hisao…

La gentileza y disculpas sinceras de Tohka siempre acaramelaban el corazón pesado de todos. Hisao no fue el único en reaccionar con felicidad.

—Tranquila, eso lo podemos arreglar, y ahora que está tu hombre para apoyarte, mucho mejor.

Fue desprevenido. Tohka, en un instante, cambio su color relajado a un rubor fuerte, Shidou paso por lo mismo, pero en este caso parecía que estaba por quemarse.

—¡H-Hisao-san!

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón… —susurro Tohka, chocando sus dedos índices con timidez—. Shidou siempre me cuida…

El rostro de Shidou se encendió mucho más.

—Jajajaja, entiendo, entiendo —Parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo—. Los estaré esperando aquí. Los trabajadores deberían estar por la entrada trasera de la plaza, uno se llama Masaru-san y otro Osamu-san, mucha suerte hijos.

—S-Si —El rubor seguía frenando la gran emoción de Tohka.

El hombre se fue de su vista y llego al árbol dando órdenes a los hombres que todavía estaban decorándole con las luces restantes dentro de las cajas.

—D-De verdad… Hisao-san no ha cambiado en nada…

—C-Cierto…

—¡Bien! —Tenía que cambiar de tema—. ¡Es hora de trabajar, Tohka!

—¡Si, manos a la obra, Shidou!

Los dos chicos asintieron y corrieron a la entrada trasera justo cuando el hombre les señalo. Al menos, sabían que sería un camino corto.

—¿Entonces no fue con Hisao-san, Tohka?… La ayuda, digo.

—¿Mm? —Giro a verlo—. Bueno… Sakura-san fue la que me regalo los panes. ¡Son taaan ricos!

—Entiendo, entiendo…

Antes de saltar a conclusiones, debería preguntar con antelación. Por muchos minutos pensó en que todo se le pedía a una sola persona.

Sakura, jefa de una de las panaderías más reconocidas en Tenguu, "Un Placer Panadero", en sus siglas en español. No sabía que ella fuera tan amable.

—¡Después volvamos a ir por panes, Shidou!

—Cuando comamos, Tohka, cuando comamos… —Después de todos los panes que pidió, dudaba de verdad que tuviera más.

En la caminata en búsqueda de los dos hombres, se encontraron con un camino algo estancado con un grupo de trabajadores arreglando una farola que parecía estar averiada. Algunos de ellos guiaban a curiosos hombres fuera del área, otros trabajando en arreglar el objeto.

Era su oportunidad, tal vez ellos sabían algo del paradero de dos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Diablos…

Un hombre con arrugas, cabello obscuro y una cara de mala gana exclamó, viendo como los técnicos intentaban de todo para que la farola funcionara sin mucho éxito. Se notaba que él era de mayor rango entre todos, eso fue una "buena" señal.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Mm? —Volteo a verlos—. ¿Qué necesitan?

—Bueno… Queríamos ver si ha visto a dos trabajadores… Osamu-san y Masaru-san…

—¿Quién los pide? —Era muy obstinado.

—Hisao-sama.

Quedo en silencio unos momentos, mirando con molestia a los dos chicos.

—Ese viejo… No tengo idea de Osamu-san, pero Masaru-san esta ayudándonos con este problema, yo hablare con Hisao-sama sobre esto, ¿okay?

—P-Pero… Necesitamos sus decoraciones…

—¿Decoraciones? —Se pregunto con fuerza—. ¿No ya las había entregado?…

—O-Oh… Entonces-

—Permítanme un segundo.

El hombre se retiro de ellos y se acerco a la farola.

—¡Hey, Hayashi-san! —Un chico con pelo negro volteo—. ¡Te están hablando acá!

Se pudo notar. El día del joven chico se arruino en unos segundos, dando algunas gotas de sudor antes de seguir al líder.

—Hayashi-san, me están diciendo que tu deberías estar con Fukui-sama, ¿no es así?

—S-Si…

—Y también me dijiste que YA le habías avisado a Hisao-sama, que no me preocupara, ¿no?

—Si…

—¿Qué paso, eh? Explícame; no, explícanos.

El silencio estaba muy pesado. Tohka y Shidou observaron la escena con algo de miedo, el líder sí que daba terror.

—Yo…

—No quiero problemas con el jefe por tus mentiras, Hayashi-san, así que quiero que-

—D-Disculpe…

Tohka interrumpió al líder.

—¿Qué sucede?

—P-Puede que tuviera una buena razón para actuar así, no pudo haber sido por nada…

—Sí, pero las razones no "justifican" las mentiras —Sonaba furioso, soltó un suspiro antes de seguir—. Está bien, dime, ¿qué sucedió?

—Yo… No pensaba que...

No se notaban las ganas de hablar, mucho menos con la actitud imponente del líder.

—Mira, no me importa si me lo dices a mí, pero al menos díselo a Fukui-sama, no quiero más problemas de los necesarios.

—¡E-Entendido!

—Bien, y no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir, Hayashi-san, esto es todo —El hombre se retiró con mucho enojo. —. Llamare a Fukui-sama, no vuelvo a confiar en ti.

Termino de hablar y se alejó del elenco, Masaru y los otros dos escucharon con claridad lo sucedido.

Era su fin.

—Ahora que voy a hacer… —Tomo su cabeza con sus dos manos.

Los nervios y el estrés le dieron una mal jugada.

—Yo-

—Masaru, puedo ayudarte.

Tohka se adelanto a Shidou. Él, impactado, quedo con la boca abierta mientras ella tomaba la iniciativa.

—P-Pero no creo…

—¡No importa! Puedo hacer lo que sea, tu solo dímelo.

—… —Bajo su cabeza—. El problema es que no podemos hacer nada…

—¿Qué dices? Todo puede arreglarse, solo-

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? Rompí todas las decoraciones de camino, soy un idiota…

Era peor de lo que esperaban. Una de las cajas con decoraciones estaba rota, no daba una buena aura.

—Podemos ir a comprar, ¡yo conozco muchos lugares para decoraciones y tengo dinero!

—No es tan sencillo… —Aparto su mirada.

—Entonces vayamos con él.

Un golpe bajo para Masaru, el negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se alejó.

—¿Q-Que dices? Me mataran…

—¡Entonces iré contigo!

—Eso no cambia…

—¡Hisao es amigo mío, se que nos ayudara!

—No tengo como defenderme…

—Claro que tienes —Shidou interrumpió—. Las cámaras, ellas graban todo lo sucedido.

Volvió un silencio por segundos.

—¿Y-Y que van a grabar, eh? Me asuste, tire todo y lo arruine… Intente ayudar y lo volví a arruinar…

Asustado, estresado, nervioso y sin cómo ayudarle. Todos, incluso Masaru, sabían lo que no había salida de eso.

—Masaru, estoy seguro que Hisao no se molestara contigo por esto…

—Lo sé pero…

—¡No te preocupes, Masaru! Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte —Le sonrió.

Además de la actitud demasiado confianzuda que poseía Tohka en llamarlo por su nombre solamente, algo más sorprendía a los dos presentes. Su grandiosa amabilidad.

Shidou… Shidou no podía creerlo. Estaba atónito, ¿qué era lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando? Tohka, la misma espíritu que tenía miedo de los humanos, estaba ayudando a uno… La primera sorpresa fue en ofrecerse a ayudarlos, pero verlo en primera persona…

Era algo bello de ver.

—… —¿Cómo podía responder cuando Tohka, con una actitud tan positiva, le decía esas palabras? —. Está bien… Iré con Fukui-sama…

El primer hombre fue encontrado, ahora faltaba encontrar al otro.

—Tohka, iré a buscar a Osamu-san, te espero con Hisao-san.

—¡Cuenta conmigo, Shidou!

—E-Esperen —Con una voz baja, interrumpió a los dos—. Osamu-san… Osamu-san y yo nos separamos dentro de los arboles cerca de la entrada, la caja rota debería estar ahí… No sé si sirva pero…

—Me sirve demasiado. Gracias, Masaru-san.

Asintió, y Tohka se fue con él en camino hacia el gran árbol.

«Tengo lo que me dijo Masaru y tal vez lo que sucedió… Esto va a ser un poco problemático»

No se frenó más a pensarlo y se dirigió a la salida otra vez, justo en el mismo camino que se dirigía directo a esta.

Los pasos marcaron la corrida del tiempo. Casi 5 minutos duro la caminata para poder notar la gran entrada trasera de la plaza, donde se encontraban personas hablando y sacando más materiales de vehículos estacionados. Giro a su derecha, giro a su izquierda, no podía tener claro dónde es que la caja rota.

«Debí haber preguntado más… »

También, gracias a que el atardecer empezaba a reinar sobre el cielo, mucho de los lugares llenos de árboles permanecían obscuros con pequeñas manchas de anaranjado resbalándose sobre las hojas de los árboles.

Se necesitaba decidir a una acción.

«Supongo que iré a preguntar»

La caja había sido escondida de buena manera, no se escuchaban gritos ni había una forma de mostrar por donde los hombres se habían adentrado. No planeaba adentrarse sin saber a dónde ir.

Comenzó de nuevo su caminata hacia la entrada.

Dentro del conjunto que descargaba los materiales, estaba un grupo de hombres que se dirigía en sentido contrario al de Shidou. Con cada paso, empezó a notar al grupo, al igual que a un chico con un rostro espantoso.

—La encontramos y nos vamos.

—¡E-Ey!

El grito de Shidou fue escuchado con claridad.

—Tú, ¿eres Shidou Itsuka-san?

La descripción quedaba a la perfección.

—Sí, soy yo…

—Fukui-sama dice que vuelvas al árbol, que ya está todo bien.

—Pero todavía tengo que ir con Osamu-

—Takahashi-san está allá atrás, no necesitas buscarlo —Uno de los hombres siguiéndolo dio unas pequeñas risas—. Ya nos avisaron de las decoraciones, nosotros iremos a buscarlas.

—¿Puedo… Puedo ir a hablar con Osamu-san?

Los tres hombres intercambiaron sus miradas; después, el central solo levanto los hombros.

—Nosotros te avisamos, solo espero que no nos echen la culpa si llegas tarde.

Todos, a excepción de Shidou, se adentraron entre los arboles del lado derecho. Era algo ridículo, pensar que Hisao se enojaría por una cosa tan leve.

Giro su cabeza, solo para ver que todos ellos ya no estaban a la vista.

«De verdad…»

No tenia caso seguirlos. Se rindió y vio a lo lejos la entrada. A paso acelerado, Shidou se acerco a esta. Con el paso del joven, pudo notar a dos chicos, uno sentado en la parte abierta de un remolque vacio conectado a un camión, y a otro intentando tranquilizar a su compañero de trabajo.

Habían dos hombres, uno de ellos con cabello pintado de verde y una estatura media.

El otro… uno de cabello rubio y una estatura media.

Lo que le cerro, lo que dejo sin palabras a Shidou, fue la mirada blanca y vacía que mostraba en su cara. Esos ojos… algo habían visto. Su cara vacía y rostro sin emoción era… tétrico.

No pudo creer lo que estaba presenciando.

—Esta algo mal —El trabajador a su lado hablo—. No ha hablado mucho.

—Oh… Gracias.

Cambio de mirada, ahora estando junto a Osamu.

—Hola, Osamu-san.

Su cara giro sin una voz.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Sin respuesta.

—No muy bien, me parece…

Otra vez.

No conseguía nada hablando con un "androide", no sabía muy bien cómo proceder.

—Perdón, ¿Shidou Itsuka? —Asintió el del nombre—. Takahashi-san se quedara aquí, con que las decoraciones restantes lleguen al árbol está bien…

—Lo sé…

No es lo que quería. Lo sabía, esa confirmación no le ayudaba en nada… El problema era que no sabía que quería.

—Yo… —Hablo—. Yo vi algo entre los arboles…

Era una voz vacía, nada parecida a un humano.

—Lo lleva diciendo desde hace un rato, que algo entre los bosques les asusto. Pero…

—¿Cómo… Como era eso que viste?

—Negro.

—¿Solo negro?

No hubo respuestas.

—Parece… —El trabajador hablo con Shidou—. Parece que Fukui-sama tiene una idea mayor con Hayashi-san… Le puedo llamar, no es mucho problema.

—G-Gracias… Yo iré con el…

—Entiendo… Yo me quedare aquí con él. Avisare que ya vas en camino.

Shidou se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes agradecer al trabajador al lado de Osamu.

Osamu tomo el brazo de Shidou con fuerza.

—¡Ey, ey, ey! —El trabajador intento soltar el agarre, resultando efectivo—. Lamento mucho esto, no se siente bien y…

—Tranquilo, no hay problema…

Una marca fuerte en la parte del brazo se notaba, dolía un poco y producía unos cuantos cosquilleos, pero no hubo sangre ni heridas graves. Shidou quedo en un total shock.

—Yo… —Hablo Osamu, solo para volverse a callar.

Una sola palabra no salía de su boca.

—Itsuka-san, puedo p-pedir una pomada, no hay…

—No, gracias… No es para tanto.

Shidou se despidió de los dos, quedando algo pensante del tema. Para su mala fortuna, Shidou se levo un regaló de uno de ellos…

Llego al centro, de nuevo con todos presentes. No había ningún tipo de conmoción, todos seguían con su trabajo regular sin duda. El dolor de su brazo disminuyó; lamentablemente lo que más le quedo en su mente fue la acción, no la consecuencia.

Reconoció a lo lejos a dos hombres hablando aislados, Hisao y Masaro, que estaban sentados sobre una de las bancas que apuntaba hacia al árbol decorado. Y Tohka, que amablemente esperaba algo alejada de los dos hombres hablando, viendo como los hombres trabajaban sobre el árbol.

Con un movimiento rápido, Tohka identifico al venidero.

—¡Shidou! —Tohka camino con velocidad hacia él—, ¡mira! —Saco dos boletos de comida—. ¡Lo conseguimos!

—Lo hiciste bien, Tohka —Acarició de nuevo su cabeza, la sonrisa de Tohka lo decía todo.

—¿Paso algo?

—No lo sé… Hisao me dijo que espera aquí.

—Ya veo…

De nuevo miro a los dos hombres hablando, Hisao no abría la boca ni Masaru lo hacía, fue así que Hisao le hizo señas a Tohka y a Shidou. Les pedían que fueran con ellos.

—Parece que nos necesitan…

—Oh…

Si eran correctas sus suposiciones revueltas, entonces…

—Shidou-san, Tohka-san, quiero que esto se guarde como secreto, por favor, no quiero más… controversias…

—Entendido, Hisao-san, no hablaremos.

Tohka asintió con mucho vigor.

—Bien… Masaru-san, ¿estás seguro?

—Ellos me… me ayudaron, al menos esto… —Masaru respiro, tuvo que tomar unos segundo de su tiempo para sacar otra palabra—. E-Estábamos llevando las cosas con tranquilidad hacia el árbol… Osamu me pidió desviarnos un poco, que había escuchado algo entre los arboles… Los dos fuimos pensando que alguien pedía ayuda y… y… —Era difícil—. Nos encontramos con… eso. Una figura de color negro y unos ojos… blancos… Nos veían a los dos… Cada paso que dábamos en dirección contraria, sentíamos su mirada en la espalda… —Trago saliva—. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta… estaba en nuestras nucas… Salí corriendo y… deje a Osamu atrás…

—¿Y qué paso después? —Hisao le ayudaba a hablar.

—Lo… Lo mismo, no me creí que eso sucedía… volví al sitio y me encontré… solo, no estaba Osamu, no estaba… eso, y solo pude encontrar la caja… rota…

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes, cuando viste a todos?

—¿Quién me iba a creer, eh? —Estaba al punto de las lágrimas—. ¿"Me ataco una figura negra y destrozo las decoraciones"?, ni en broma… L-Lo único que se me ocurrió es… verlo como una broma… Le juro que no sabía…

Ya no podía sacar más, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos a punto de sacar las lagrimas.

—Está bien, Masaru-san, puedes irte si-

—N-No, me quiero queda aquí un rato…

—…Entiendo, descansa un poco.

Hisao se levanto y se llevo a Shidou y a Tohka a un lugar más seguro. Masaru estaba en total desconcierto, dando algunos temblores durante la ida de los 3.

—Ahí lo tienen. Pediremos las grabaciones cuando tenga permiso del jefe policial, pero parece que lo que dice es… puede ser mentira.

—¿No le dijeron como estaba Osamu? Y ya vio a Masaru-san, no creo que haya sido nada, Hisao-san.

—No sé cómo tomar las cosas ahora, ¿sabes? —Suspiró—. Ya le di a Tohka los cupones, pueden pedir cualquier comida alrededor del parque o donde gusten, lo arreglare después… No pensaba que el trabajo sería tan… problemático —Cerro sus ojos, derrotado—. Ah, también no olviden darle las gracias a Masaru-san, él espero para poder contarles la historia a los dos aun cuando temblaba de terror… Es un chico fuerte.

—Si…

—Por ahora, disfruten su comida gratis, se la ganaron. Pueden irse, llegara la policía en unos minutos y seguramente tengamos que posponer el festival para otro día. Igual, gracias por su ayuda.

Shidou no quería nada que ver con la policía, que también podía significar problemas con el AST.

—Muchas gracias, Hisao-san.

—Gracias a ustedes, tengan cuidado.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza y caminaron directo a la entrada delantera de la plaza. No sin antes de acercarse a Masaru.

—Gracias —dijo Shidou, seguido de Tohka.

No hubo respuestas, no tenía ganas de contestar nada.

Sin contestaciones, los dos se retiraron. Shidou volteo a ver a Masaru antes de retirarse del área del árbol, notando que ahora estaba acompañado por Hisao.

—Tohka.

—¿Si?

—¿No se te hace… extraño todo esto?

—Claro que si…

—¿Crees que será un nuevo espíritu?

—No lo sé…

Y justo cuando toda Ratatosk estaba fuera.

—Tendremos que arreglarnos solos en esto, Tohka…

Ahora, solo podían retirarse del lugar.

—Shidou…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿P-Podemos ir a un lugar antes?

…

Los dos pasaron por unas cuantas avenidas y se desviaron por algunas calles, podía reconocer el camino con una simple vista. De fondo, se pudo ver una luz naranja proveniente del cielo, y más que eso, una de las construcciones más importantes de la ciudad Tenguu en sus tiempos de oro se presentó.

La Escuela Raizen, más exactamente, "Raizen High School", una escuela unida por múltiples avenidas que provenían de todo Tenguu y alejada lo suficiente del centro para no ser cubierta por la sombra empresarial de la ciudad. Sus lados tenían papelerías cerradas u abiertas parcialmente, restaurantes locales y venta de elementos escolares únicos de esa escuela.

Una escuela donde los dos se conocieron por primera vez, la misma escuela donde asistía con sus compañeras espíritus. Después de eso, una escuela que cada día se sentía más… abandonada. Solo su amigo Tonomachi y algunos más se quedaron a estudiar, muchos se retiraban, otros se rendían… La típica problemática estudiantil.

—Sigue siendo la misma…

El instituto "relucía" en sus ojos. La escuela había frenado sus clases hace unas semanas, se notaba que las vacaciones habían llegado. Era un poco… triste, recordar la escuela en vacaciones casi igual que cuando había clases.

—¿Podremos entrar…? —Shidou quería hacerlo—. Esperarme, Tohka.

Se separó solo para revisar las entradas de la escuela. No estaban bien cuidadas, notando que ni un solo policía resguardaba las instalaciones. Las puertas principales incluso estaban abiertas.

No lo recordaba así antes.

—Shidou… ¿está bien?

—Solo unos momentos, nos iremos pronto.

Asomo su mirada sobre la entrada, viendo como las áreas verdes estaban algo descuidadas, los materiales desgastados y un aura desolada.

—Disculpen, están en propiedad privada.

Un policía apresuro su caminata al ver dos chicos sobre la entrada de la ya cerrada escuela.

—O-Oh, disculp-

—¿Son de esta escuela?

Shidou no sabía cómo responder. Hace mucho que no iba y si decía algo…

—Sí, señor policía —respondió Tohka, saludando al policía—. Somos parte de aquí…

—Oh… ¡Tohka! —Reacciono—. ¿Es el uno de tus amigos?

—Sí, si —dijo—. También va… iba en esta escuela.

—¡Muy bien! Un gusto conocerte…

—Shidou Ituska.

—Oh, eres tú, muchacho. Me han hablado mucho de ti —No era una mala persona—. Bien, bien. Pueden pasar. Solo no rompan nada.

El policía les despidió y mantuvo su lugar donde necesitaba cuidar de la escuela. Se notaba nuevo en el asunto, incluso que hace unos momentos se había ido a comer.

—Siguen cambiando al personal… ¿eh?

Desde su ida, el personal de Raizen empezó a cambiar con el nuevo director. Elliot le hablo de que el nuevo quería que la escuela fuera "un nuevo auge en la materia estudiantil de Japón", al final, solo está matando patos con una escopeta y cambiándolos por gallinas.

Los dos pasaron con el permiso del oficial. Era una pequeña edificación, comparada con las demás; tenía las ventanas señalando los salones siguiendo una fila horizontal con pequeñas separaciones, unas escaleras cubiertas con un prisma pentagonal de color café, ventanas que seguían una línea hasta la azotea y un reloj señalando el final de estas. Debajo de este, se podía ver con claridad la entrada a la escuela.

Los dos chicos caminaron, una mirando directo a la entrada, otro girando la cabeza una y otra vez, sintiendo el golpe de nostalgia directo en su corazón.

—Tanto tiempo…

—Hace mucho que no vengo a visitarla —Dio una sonrisa—. Tal vez por eso no la recordaba…

—Es mejor verla de nuevo juntos, ¿no?

Rio.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos dieron sus nuevos pasos a los casilleros. Estos tenían un candado electrónico mucho más avanzado que tenía sus pertenencias. Eran hechas de un metal con basta resistencia, algunos orificios para proveer el interior con un poco de aire y una alarma por si alguien deseaba irrumpir sin permiso alguno.

Cerca de una larga fila, uno de los casilleros brillaba en la mente de Shidou, sus recuerdos empezaron a llover como una tormenta en verano. Esos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

—Ese fue el mío —Dio un susurro.

Dentro de un pequeño cartel que marcaba el propietario de tal casillero, aparecía el nombre de alguien más.

—Me moleste —Tohka declaro—. Me moleste mucho cuando ya no vi tu nombre…

—No tenías porque, Tohka —lo dijo con una voz baja—. Yo fui el que eligió esto.

—Lo sé, pero…

—De verdad, nadie tiene la culpa más que yo.

Retiro un poco su presencia del sitio. Suspiro, incluso si él había sido el que se fue de la escuela…seguía doliendo. Ser reemplazado, en parte, dolía demasiado.

—¡Tranquilo, Shidou! —Tohka elevo su alegre voz—. ¡Volverás a tener clases, no hay duda!

—Tohka…

—¡Todas te ayudaran, Shidou, volverás a tener un casillero! —dijo—. ¡Estarás en clase conmigo, tendremos una comida diaria en el recesó! ¡Todo volverá a ser como antes!

¿Cómo es que unas simples palabras le daban esa gran felicidad?

—Gracias, Tohka.

La voz de Shidou se notó profunda, una profundidad que hasta la espíritu noto. Estaba agradecido, mucho. Tohka siempre lograba levantarlo de sus peores, siempre estaba con él en sus mejores. En todas, siempre estuvo con él, en el pasado, en el presente, y en el futuro.

Ella seguía siendo ella. La Tohka que tanto quería, que vio en esos ojos perdidos el día de su primer encuentro. Y que cada día luchaba por ser mejor.

La chica que le enseño sobre los espíritus. La verdad, la empatía, las ganas de ayudar a esos ojos olvidados. Por fin lo aceptaba, fue gracias a Tohka que tuvo la energía de ver sobre el traje espiritual, de verlas como personas, no como demonios.

—Tohka… —Hace mucho que no pedía esto—, ¿podemos ir a la azotea?

La azotea, siempre era una vista fascinante desde ese lugar. Los edificios que reflejaban la luz del Sol siempre que subían, la vista de las grandes montañas protegiendo la ciudad fantástica, el sonar de las aves viajado por su travesía desde el océano Pacifico hasta los granes bosques sobre los alrededores de Tenguu. Todo era visto desde ese grandioso punto.

Siempre solía ir con las hermanas Yamai y con Tohka en busca de un área sombría donde todas pudieran hablar de sus poderes e incluso de su nueva vida como "humanas". Origami también pertenecía a este grupo.

Tohka asintió.

Las escaleras, antes solitarias, se llenaron con el sonido de los zapatos de Shidou y Tohka rebotando por todas las paredes como un eco infinito.

—Sabes, Tohka…

—¿Mm?

—Kotori… también me dejo un mensaje.

—¿Oh?... —Se mostró un silenció breve—. ¿Q-Que decía?

—Habían problemas… problemas con Ratatosk. Espere su llamada o un mensaje pero… nada.

Saco su celular de su bolsillo. Era correcta su aclaración.

—Problemas…

—No quería preocuparnos.

—… ¿No tienes su… el celular de Elliot, Shidou?

—No sé qué ocurrió con el…

—… —Otro silencio, Tohka se notaba pensativa—. ¡Y-Yo confiaría en Kotori, Shidou! —De nuevo su alegría irradiaba—. ¡Kotori es muy responsable, tendrá sus razones para no decirnos!

—Supongo —Suspiro—. Por ahora, no pensemos mucho en eso —Seguía el consejo de su hermana.

Mientras pasaban, podían notar los pasillos llevándoles directo a las aulas escolares, ventanas reflejando la luz naranja del Sol y el agravado sonido del silencio, ensuciado por el de su llegada.

La puerta con entrada a su destino se vio sobre los ojos de los dos, justo al final de su trayecto. Eran dos puertas de metal, protegidas por solo una cerradura que, por lo visto, no estaba cerrada. Se notaba que alguien, el conserje, había pasado por la existencia de un trapeador y un exprimidor recién usados sobre las escaleras.

No dudaron, solo intercambiaron sus miradas y volvieron a sonreír.

La puerta se abrió, el viento golpeo sus rostros hasta que el propio se acostumbro. La luz del Sol les dejo segados unos momentos.

Los edificios bloqueaban el paso de la luz del Sol, dejando una gran sombra que, como una pequeña cubierta, replicaban el final del día. El sonar de las aves y su ida hacia los bosques de Tenguu era hermosa, siendo que varias parvadas se juntaban sobre el precioso cielo. El Sol se asomaba entre los edificios, dejando caer sus rayos solares sobre los dos chicos en esa particular azotea, mientras que a sus lados se producía una sombra que no conseguía alcanzar la escuela.

Era un evento único. Tohka, Shidou, incluso el policía que esperaba abajo, fueron relucidos por eso.

—Mira cuantas aves… ¡Shidou, es hermoso! —Era la primera vez que la chica viendo esto—. ¡Son muchos, Shidou!

Sí que lo eran. Tohka solo se sentó sobre el piso, no podía dejar de ver la gran cantidad de aves que volaban sobre el lugar.

Shidou siguió después, sentándose justo a su lado.

—¿¡Siempre es así, Shidou!?

—Sí, siempre lo es.

—¡Oh!

Algunas aves incluso desviaban su camino parándose sobre los barandales que cuidaban la azotea. Pronto, ya con la energías cargadas, se retiraban hacia el cielo de nuevo uniéndose con su grupo, volando nuevamente entre el Sol que desaparecía hasta su nuevo hogar.

—Shidou… ¿crees… crees que algún día lo veremos todos?

—Lo haremos, todavía faltan cuatro días para que termine.

—Mm…

Las aves se volvieron secundarias. Shidou volteo a ver su sonrisa, su cálida sonrisa. Estaba alegre, de ser capaz de verla sonreír, de saber que todo seguiría siendo como antes.

—Tohka…

—¿Si?

—Gracias… Gracias por estar conmigo hoy.

—Shidou…

—¿Sabes? Las extrañe mucho.

Unos segundos de silencio se quedaron sobre el lugar, Tohka volteo a verlo.

—N-Nosotras… Nosotras también… —Bajo un poco su mirada—. Todas lo hicimos…

Sin más resistencia, Tohka abrazo a Shidou. La soledad, el abandono, el perder… Todo desapareció en pasos de segundos.

De todo lo que reinaba en ese lugar, la sonrisa de Tohka era una perfecta esencia pacifica, Shidou no paraba de contemplar sus ojos a punto de cerrarse, solo esperando que su cansancio le tomara de las manos.

Soltó un pequeño bostezó, que quiso ocultar junto al abrazo. Eso solo la hizo ver más tierna, en especial para Shidou.

—Shidou…

—¿Mm?

—¿Nunca te volverás a ir?

Shidou guardo unos segundos en responder. Con sus manos envolviendo a Tohka, Shidou toco su terso cabello y afirmo.

—No lo hare.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa

Dio unas pequeñas risas cansadas.

—Shidou, yo… no —Un pequeño silencio—, todas esperábamos por ti toooodos los días.

—Lo siento…

—No, Shidou, no me refería a eso —Sonrió—. Quiero decir… que todas estarán alegres… de volver a verte…

Una estocada sobre su pecho.

—Lo prometo. Prometo que arreglare todo, que no las volveré a abandonar jamás… Lo prometo.

—Jejeje… —Risas cansadas—. Así está bien, Shidou.

Los ojos de Tohka terminaron de cerrarse, se escucharon pequeños suspiros sobre su boca.

—Dormir en la escuela… ¿Qué dirían-?

Shidou cayó sobre su peso.

—¿E-Eh?

Tohka había desaparecido.

…

Pasos sobre las escaleras, frenándose se encontró con la entrada a la azotea. Entre un suspiro, puso su mano en el pecho.

Paso saliva, acomodo mente y tranquilizo cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió, y con ella, sus alas abrieron vuelo a una nueva historia en un distante horizonte, uno donde nada sería igual.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor._**

 **Como dije en el anterior apartado. Estos dos capítulos los he remodelado y adaptado, si creen que el anterior capitulo es el mismo que publique hace unos meses, les invito a que se lo releyeran para que puedan entender este capítulo. Lamento mucho las confusiones.**

 **Y bien, como regalo de Nuevo Año, les dejare el capitulo dos aquí. Espero se haya podido disfrutar. Cualquier duda, opinión, consejo o alguna falta ortográfica u de conceptos que no entiendan, pueden hablarme por aquí o por "Aloysius Ludwig Baco" en Facebook.**

 **Mucho gusto en traerles este fic de nuevo, y como dije, estoy a su disposición para cualquier cosa.**

 **Me despido, espero tengan un hermoso bonito año nuevo y que este capítulo les haya gustado. Los veo en Facebook o en otra actualización del fic. ¡Suerte!**

* * *

 ** _Conceptos:_**

 **Reiryoku:** **Es una energía que alimenta los ataques de cada espíritu. Cada espíritu se clasifica de forma diferente con respecto a cuánto Reiryoku poseen.**

 **Obon:** **Es una** **tradición** **semirreligiosa que honra a los espíritus (fallecidos) de sus antepasados. Esta** **costumbre** **de origen** **budista** **ha acabado convirtiéndose en parte de la** **cultura de Japón** **, no solo en los aspectos religioso y cultural, sino también como una ocasión de interacción social con la comunidad.**


	3. Arco 1: Capitulo III

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 _ **Acto 1**_

 _ **Capítulo III: Sueño profundo**_

Algo había sucedido, el cuerpo de Tohka se desvaneció sin dudarlo. No hubo residuos, no hubo señales de huida.

Nada, todo se volvió un hueco completo.

—¿¡Tohka, Tohka!?

Giraba su cabeza en conmoción. Un intento lastimoso.

Con cada grito que daba, el vacío del silencio se llenaba de incertidumbre. Las aves escapaban, su antes tranquilidad se volvía locura.

Todo había cambiado.

—N-No, ¡Tohk-!

Un sonido metálico le interrumpió. Era algo tan tranquilizador, escuchar que solo había sido una broma. Volteo en dirección al sonido.

—Rayos, Tohka, no tienes porque-

—¿Tohka?

Se frenó en palabras, aquella voz no era parecida a la de su compañera en ningún grado, una que ni siquiera era femenina.

Cabello café, uno con la longitud regular donde los pocos pelos más largos llegaban hasta las pestañas. Ojos de un color esmeralda fascinante, unos tan hermosos como la piedra preciosa con el mismo nombre, algo que combinaba con su chaqueta de color verde obscuro. Su cuerpo formaba uno alto, igualado por una forma físicamente buena con todas sus vestimentas. Alguien más mayor que Shidou.

Con piel blanca y un rostro en confusión, estos marcaban su clara incapacidad de procesar lo que sucedía, evitando que la puerta se cerrara con su brazo izquierdo.

—¿No recuerdo...? —El chico miro a las escaleras y después de nuevo a Shidou, volviendo a dirigirse a ellas y dar vuelta completa a su dirección—. Perdón, no quería interrumpir nada, me-

—¡E-Espera! —Shidou freno la salida del extraño con simples palabras.

Volteando su cabeza con cuidado, esos ojos verdes miraron a los cafés de Shidou.

—¿Eh? —Sosteniendo la puerta con su hombro, este chico desconocido fue sorprendido—. De verdad, no tenía intenciones de interrumpir, si ya estaba ocupado...

—No, no hay problema, nosotros... —Se frenó de hablar con un pequeño dolor—... yo también entre sin permiso.

—Supongo que de verdad es famosa esta escuela —Rasco su nuca, girando de nuevo su cuerpo—. Y más con estas hermosas vistas, de verdad vive a los rumores.

—Si... —Por fin vio la entrada—. Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Puedes llamarme Sombra.

—S-Sombra... —¿Qué tipo de nombre era ese?—. Está bien... Sombra, ¿has visto una chica de pelo púrpura? E-Estaba hace unos momentos acá arriba, no sé si haya bajado sin darme cuenta...

Negó de inmediato con su cabeza.

—Perdóname... No vi a nadie mientras subía aquí, no sé si pueda... —Shidou estaba devastado, lo que notó Sombra—. Pero, puedo ayudarte a buscarla, si gustas.

Después de sus palabras, Sombra se acercó a Shidou. Esto claro dejando la puerta de la azotea emparejada.

—¿Eh? —Fascinado, perplejo; una respuesta que no se esperó—. ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, no tengo mucho más que hacer durante todo el día, y creo que usarlo para ayudarte está bien—Volvió con esa risa simpática—. ¿Es lo único que recuerdas de tu amiga?, ¿algún rasgo más único que le encuentres?

Por unos momentos empezó a analizar en su imaginación al cuerpo de Tohka, viendo cómo es que podía describirla con más exactitud... Un leve sonrojo se formó en su rostro.

—Es un poco más baja que yo, suele ser bastante alegre. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, también tiene un listón rojo sobre su cabello y... —Recordó el día que le pidió ir a una cita con las recomendaciones de sus amigas, el sonrojo aumento.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡No! Estoy bien, estoy bien —Se comenzó a relajar «Necesito, necesito...»

Tras ver sus dificultades y el paso de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, Sombra decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Así está bien, esta ciudad no esta tan... poblada por lo que parece, una chica de cabello purpura no se puede esconder tan fácilmente —Unas palabras de esperanza—. Bien, eh...

—Shidou, Shidou Itsuka.

—Un gusto, Itsuka.

—Puedes llamarme Shidou nada más, no hay problema.

—Es una costumbre, que no te moleste —Salió una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente de Shidou—. Itsuka, ¿no tienes celular?

—Oh, sí, pero... —¿Seguiría el juego en esta situación? La respuesta era simple—. Aquí lo tienes.

Shidou saco el celular, con la esperanza de nuevo de que algún mensaje hubiera llegado. Nada. Sabía que no lo habría, con el claro motivo de que puso el celular a que sonara si alguna notificación llegaba.

Sombra también saco uno, esta vez uno un poco más tecnológico, donde la pantalla táctil estaba casi al completo y la protección era formada por una placa de color blanco con un símbolo representante de la marca expuesta. Los dos intercambiaron su número al instante, en el celular de Shidou marcaba "Sombra" y en el de Sombra "Itsuka, el de ojos cafés".

—Te marcare si algo extraño sucede —Guardo su celular Sombra—. Lo mismo para ti... Para al menos saber que ya la encontraste.

Sombra le tendió una mano en auxilio, aceptándola para levantarse del frio piso. Sombra fue el primero en salir por la puerta metálica de la escuela, mientras que Shidou se atrasó algunos segundos para mirar el atardecer sobre la azotea, viendo el lugar donde hace unos momentos Tohka estaba junto a él. Suspiro.

«Dime por favor que estas bien...» Desapareció, por segundos lo pensó múltiples veces: ¿Cómo es que Tohka desaparecería sin decir nada? «Claro que no...»

Abandono la azotea. Sombra esperaba recargado sobre una de las barandillas que cuidaban las escaleras.

—¿Eres nuevo en la escuela? —Cerró la puerta.

—¿Mm? Yo... Yo no soy de la escuela, o bueno, al menos no aun—Reacciono, posando la mirada sobre Shidou—. Seré un alumno de intercambio, supongo que quería conocer la escuela antes de empezar clases.

—Entiendo... —Entonces por eso había entrado "sin autorización"—. ¿De dónde?

—La madre del idioma inglés, ¡Gran Bretaña! —Dramatizado de más.

Un alumno de intercambió... Algo que el nuevo director quería aplicar más a menudo, uno de sus nuevos planes para la reformación de la escuela.

—Entonces, Itsuka, ¿dónde crees que la chica este? Si estaba contigo, no debería estar tan lejos.

—Yo...

No hubo respuestas. Al desaparecer tan repentinamente, de verdad no sabía dónde encontrarla. No tenía hambre con todos esos panes comidos... ¿Qué más necesitaba unir para encontrarla?

Tampoco podía decir que la chica desapareció de la nada. Nadie debía saber de los espíritus.

—Si me permites... —hablo, sacándolo de su muro de pensamientos—. Tal vez personas de afuera sepan a donde se fue, con eso de que estaba contigo hace unos momentos... Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de distracción.

—Pero ella no se iría sin avisarme...

—Mm... —Toco su mentón—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo buscare por toda la escuela, en cada recóndito que conozca, tengo un mapa de la escuela por si lo preguntas —Sacando de su celular, le mostro un mapa detallado donde todas las salas estaban marcadas sin excepción—. Me será más sencillo buscarlo así. Mientras, tú puedes buscar por los alrededores.

Shidou asintió con seguridad. Estaba algo seguro que, si Tohka había "escapado", alguien debió haberla visto cerca de aquí.

Aun así... Ella no pudo haber escapado, ella desapareció... ¿no? ¿Y qué más opciones tenia? Estaba seguro de que ella no estaría en la escuela, pero en los alrededores... Si era algo extra normal, no quería meter a Sombra en el basurero.

—Cubriremos más espacio y terminaremos rápido; por ahora, yo me quedare en el siguiente piso, no hay problema.

Así, y sin darse cuenta, una preocupación nació en su corazón...

—¿Estás seguro? A mí me dejaron entrar, en cambio tú...

No se le había ocurrido.

—¿Eres parte de la escuela, no? —Asintió, sabiendo que volvería a esta—. Entonces, es mejor que yo me ensucie las manos, estoy acostumbrado a ello —Sonrió, levantando el pulgar derecho y haciendo relucir sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa.

Shidou no pudo evitar sacar un pequeño gesto con eso.

—Itsuka, nos vemos en la entrada. Mucha suerte.

Le seguía sonando extraño que le llamaran por el apellido, y mucho más sin ningún agregado... Cosas de otros países, suponía. Solo esperaba que con otras personas no fuera tan... informal, le caería duro si no aprendía los básicos ahora. Sin embargo eso ya vendría después.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras, en donde Sombra se frenó en el primer piso al que bajaron.

—Te avisare si sucede algo.

—Oye, Sombra...

—¿Mm?

—¿Por qué? Sé que dijiste que no tenías nada más que hacer pero...

Sorprendido, la cara de Sombra se encontró con la mirada confundida de Shidou. Solo pudo producir otra sonrisa, esos ojos verdes mostraron suavidad.

—Un día también perdí de vista a un ser querido, no es una sensación bonita, eso queda claro... no puedo dar la espalda a algo así —Su mirada cambio de dirección, ahora observaba el pasillo—. No le des tantas vueltas, no nos rendiremos hasta que encontremos respuestas. Suerte.

Se fue, despidiéndose de Shidou mientras entraba a uno de los salones.

Era algo bonito. Si bien Tohka estaba perdida, sabía que no estaba solo en esa búsqueda... Se sentía presionado, sí, pero el estar acompañado le dio... un apoyo.

Estaba agradecido.

«Te lo devolveré después, Sombra... Gracias»

Por ahora, la búsqueda dentro de la escuela quedaría en la espalda de Sombra, la majestuosa preparatoria Raizen, la cual compartió con esa chica perdida. Le vendría bien, pensaba, acostumbrarse a su nueva institución mientras hacia su trabajo, podía confiar que no se perdería por el mapa que tenía.

Mientras, Shidou se encargaría de buscar en el exterior, lugar donde alguien posiblemente vio a Tohka salir... Aun así, había una sola pregunta que su mente repetía, una que hallaba más peso de las miles que se crearon en su camino a la escuela.

¿Por qué ese parque se mostraba en su memoria?

...

El tiempo pasó como viento, un claro aviso de anochecer sobre el antes anaranjado cielo se presentó, notando que tenía pocas horas para que toda la ciudad se fuera a dormir.

Volteando a sus lados, esperaba poderse encontrar con el guardia que hace unos momentos se encontró con Shidou y Tohka... Si alguien sabría de su ida, seria él.

No había nadie resguardando.

«¿Dónde estás ahora?» No le sorprendería que se hubiera retirado, viendo al primer encuentro como prueba.

Eso no significaba que su necesidad era menor, y peor, la desaparición del guardia le provoco una peor preocupación.

Se asomó hacia su lado, revisando con precisión todo lo que su vista le permitiera. Nada, incluso las personas se habían retirado.

«Tal vez fue cambio de turno» ¿Qué más podía ser?

Por ahora, no podía perder el tiempo. Maldecirlo sin saber las razones de su partida solo le haría egoísta, dando respiros hondos hasta que su corazón dejo de desesperarse, o eso intento.

Muchos de los lugares que convivían con la escuela estaban cerrados, normalmente por las vacaciones. No obstante, algunos tenían aun sus luces prendidas, estos representaban algunas papelerías o, en una mayoría dominante, lugares donde se servía comida. Incluso así, todo se sentía bastante sombrío.

Al primer puesto que entro fue "Bajo las Estrellas", un restaurante japonés que tenía un modelo antiguo, señalado por su edificación enfocada en la arquitectura japonesa, con varias formas de luz que se diferenciaban de las exteriores por linternas de papel con dibujos sobre ellos. Unos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

Entrando, el interior era igual de majestuoso. Tenían varios asientos con sillón integrado, unas pesas hechas con madera fina y una combinación interior donde las linternas de papel y las paredes hechas de madrea hacían un hermoso enfoque en el marrón y rojo claro.

Estaba el mostrador, algunas personas comiendo y varias señoritas recogiendo pedidos. No tuvo de otra, fue en dirección a la persona del mostrador.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, o-kyaku-sama, ¿necesita algo? —La voz alegre y linda de la chica podía derretir a cualquiera.

—Claro... ¿No ha viso a una chica de pelo púrpura, más o menos mi estatura y... amante del pan de kinako?

—No que yo recuerde...

—Si... ¿Está el jefe aquí?

La chica se asustó, esperando lo peor de la situación.

—O-kyaku-sama, le juro que no la hemos visto aquí —Se empezó a alterar sin sentido.

—Tranquila, solo quiero ver a Yamamoto-san, es un conocido mío.

Un suspiro de tranquilidad, casi sentía su nuevo trabajo desvanecerse en el aire. Un rubor grande se creó en la pelirroja.

—I-Iré por él, permítame unos momentos, o-kyaku-sama...

La bella chica se retiró hacia una puerta justo a su lugar trasero que decía "Solo Personal Autorizado". Shidou quedo en total espera, aguantando a gritos el hambre que se notaba a simple vista.

De ahí, un señor con traje negro salió, se notaba algo cansado, un color negro de pelo y además unas cuantas arrugas sobre su rostro, no tantas cono Hiseo, pero con una notoria edad circulando entre los 40 o 50.

—Itsuka-san, bienvenido de nuevo a Tenguu —Tardo un poco en reaccionar—. ¿Me necesitas para algo?

—Yamamoto-san, sí que ha pasado tiempo —Los dos se saludaron—. Busco a Tohka, la chica de cabello purpura... ¿Sabe si ha pasado por aquí?

—Claro, ella. Solía ser regular por acá, pero tras las vacaciones... Temo decirte que no, no tengo idea—No se esperaba menos, mostro resignación.

—Entiendo... —No quería presionar más de lo necesario—. Gracias, Yamamoto-sama, un gusto volver a saludarlo... Lamento no poder seguir con usted pero... necesito encontrarla.

Se escuchaba muy mal solo venir por eso, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Lo entiendo, Itsuka-san, no te preocupes —No estaba convencido con algo—. No sé si sonara mal pero... ¿Sucedió algo con Yatogami-san?

—Bueno... No ha regresado a casa. Estamos buscándola, un amigo y yo...

—Oh... No sabía... —Estaba impactado—. Si encuentro algo, marcare a tu celular, Itsuka-san.

—Sí, creo que sería mejor.

Los dos intercambiaron su número, ahora tenía dos nuevos contactos.

—Entonces no les quito más tiempo. Deberías llamar a la policía, puede que ellos la encuentren. Itsuka-san, mucha suerte en tu búsqueda.

—Yo llamaré, gracias por la ayuda, Yamamoto-san —De nuevo, policía solía igualar al AST cuando hablaba de Tohka... Experiencias pasadas hablaban por sí mismas.

Desde la aparición de Tohka y las demás espíritus, el AST siempre daba el primer reconocimiento cuando se trataba de escenas extra normales, además de que Kotori confirmo que los nombres de las chicas aparecían dentro de la base de datos del AST, en conjunto con sus nombres clave. Por suerte, incluso con las fotografías claras de los rostros de las espíritus, el AST no fue regular en las actividades de la mansión de los espíritus ni en sus actividades habituales como humanas. Elliot les dejo claro que podrían seguir con sus hábitos sin repercusiones, eso claro evitando a la policía lo más que pudieran y al AST, esto no agrupaba a la guardia de Raizen; y con ahora Origami de su parte, los ataques del AST eran algo mínimos, a diferencia de DEM. Solo aparecían si algo se salía de control.

Con su despedida, estaba claro que el chico ya no conseguiría nada ahí. Suspiro y les sonrió a los dos, dando su vuelta y llegando a la puerta.

—Itsuka-san.

—¿S-Si?

—Recuérdame... Si llega a pasar algo... No olvides —Fue frenado, ocasionado por un dolor de cabeza fuerte—. P-Perdón, Itsuka-san, no era nada, no te quito el tiempo...

Yamamoto se retiró de nuevo a su lugar de reposo detrás de la puerta, la chica se despidió y Shidou salió del lugar. Yamamoto actuó raro esos momentos, algo le quiso decir pero no lo logro... No era el cansancio, de eso estaba seguro. Jamás había actuado así antes.

Fueron más minutos perdidos, en ningún sitio abierto sabían de la chica de color purpura, fue trabajo en vano. Como último esfuerzo, giro su cabeza hacia los lados de toda la avenida. Nadie, en kilómetros, estaba a la vista. Shidou se encontraba sentado sobre uno de las bancas en la avenida, esperando la llamada o alerta de Sombra.

«Maldición...»

Ya estaba algo cansado, saco su celular para marcar al teléfono de Sombra, esperando ver como él iba con su búsqueda.

"El celular que usted está marcando esta fuera de servicio, por favor tratar-"

Corto la llamada.

«No, claro que no...» El número que copio del celular de Sombra no estaba erróneo, eso lo tenía seguro.

Marco entonces a otro celular, esta vez al de Yamamoto.

La misma grabación se reprodujo.

«Es este celular... Tiene que serlo» Eso explicaría la falta de mensajes de Kotori, el por qué no puede llamar a Sombra ni a Yamamoto.

En un ataque de ira, Shidou levanto el celular con su mano y estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra el suelo. Se detuvo al último instante.

«No... Tranquilízate...» Ese ataque le recordó a sus días pasados... días donde no estaba con las chicas ni Kotori, en especial con su hermana.

Estaba cansado, cansado de tantas preguntas, de pocas respuestas...

«Tengo que volver con Sombra...» Se levanto de su posición y empezó a caminar, todo eso acompañado por un rostro horrible.

Sombra, la persona que con mucha casualidad apareció justo el momento en que Tohka desapareció, él que se dio para ayudarle a buscarla y lo tenía dando vueltas por la avenida de Raizen.

¿Y si él era alguien malo? ¿Un enviado de DEM? ¿O del AST? Era un extranjero, algo raro de ver a sus alrededores. Y aun así estaba caminando con total normalidad. Su nombre... Eso nombre tan raro que le dieron sus padres, ¿era verdadero?

Aun con todas esas dudas en mente, Sombra le ayudaba a buscarla, o eso creía... No podía confirmar nada sin verlo.

Aun así, viendo esos ojos al momento de aclarar el porqué le ayudaba, ¿era todo eso también una mentira? No lo parecía.

A este paso, el tener la presión de Tohka, de que sucedió con todas y las preguntas de Sombra como peso, lograba enloquecer a Shidou. Cada momento, solo sentía como se iba al vacío, en un lugar donde él no podía salir. Fue lo mismo ese día, ¿no? El día que Shidou se fue. Encontrar respuestas por su cuenta y terminar con las manos vacías... De verdad era inservible.

Sin darse cuenta, llego a la entrada de Raizen, una donde Sombra esperaba con paciencia recargado sobre una pared, con celular en mano mientras presionaba con rapidez sobre la pantalla táctil. Gracias a su acercamiento, Sombra pudo darse cuenta de su llegada.

—Eh, Itsuka... Lo lamento, no encontré nada.

Sombra llego a su posición.

—Oh... Yo tampoco lo hice...

La actitud negativa se mostraba dentro del rostro de Shidou, mucho más que el momento que lo vio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No... No, es solo que...

Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. La desaparición de Tohka, la ida sin aviso por muchas de las chicas, el mensaje misterioso en su celular, el no encontrar a las hermanas Yamai... Nia y Miku todavía podían estar de regreso. Su espíritu estaba cansado.

—Itsuka —Sombra se acercó a su lado—. ¿De verdad estas bien?

—... —¿Cómo podría estarlo?

Sombra cerró los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar el cielo que estaba por volverse negro.

—¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño... solía perderme en los supermercados de la ciudad, era algo distraído y no solía prestar atención a mis alrededores —De nuevo sonrió—. Puede... Puede que ella también se haya distraído un poco.

No entendía bien lo que sucedía tampoco. Era tan notorio.

—No es eso... Tohka... ella no debió haberse... —No salían de su boca palabras rápidas, estaba tan nervioso. No podía decir que ella desapareció sin más.

—... —Lo noto con claridad—. Puede que tu amiga se haya perdido, o tengas más problemas que yo no logro comprender, pero... ¿Cómo lo digo? —Dio unas risas nerviosas, intentando buscar las palabras—. Tal vez, en ese lugar donde se encuentre, ella necesite que seas fuerte, ella confía en ti.

El silencio se vio con Shidou mirando la vista de Sombra que se dirigía al cielo, una con bastante... ¿melancolía?

—Lo sé, no fue la mejor de las ayudas... —Cambio de nuevo su mirada hacia la de Shidou.

—¿Cómo que no ayuda mucho? —Shidou sonrió—. Sí que ayuda, gracias Sombra.

—Sí, lo confirmo, ese nombre también suena raro —Rasco su nuca—. En un futuro me lo cambiare, no me gusta nada.

—Pero fue el que te dieron tus padres...

—¿Qué más da? Seguro estaban borrachos y decidieron ponerme "Sombra" por un fantasma que vieron, nunca he escuchado la historia.

—¿En serio? Digo, no tendría mucho sentido si fuera de otra forma.

—Créeme, he escuchado nombres mucho más raros que ese... A veces son unos demonios los padres —Suspiro—. Pero ya lo hablaremos después, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Se hace de noche.

—Si... Tienes razón —Tenia que centrarse, ser fuerte.

—Ya hemos buscado en la escuela y en las afueras... No nos quedan más opciones exactas.

—La verdad... Si —El único lugar por donde pasaron.

—Bien, suéltala.

Esperar la respuesta se volvió algo duro. Shidou no quería decir que en el parque podría estar Tohka, sabiendo que en el podría estar... esa cosa que describieron los chicos. Y no solo eso, tener una duda sobre su naturaleza, tal vez un espíritu igual de peligroso que Kurumi... No podía exponer a nadie a eso. Y viendo lo que sucedió con Osamu, jamás lo haría.

—Yo puedo ir solo, no hay necesidad de ayuda.

—¿Seguro? —Alzo una ceja—. Todavía tengo tiempo, de verdad.

—No, ya creo saber dónde está... —No era un buen actor.

Duraron segundos de duda en la cara de Sombra, una donde los dos intercambiaron sus sensaciones con interpretaciones faciales, uno con duda y otro con nervios.

—Está bien —Por fin hablo—. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme sin problemas, estaré un rato más aquí si pasa algo.

—Espera —Le freno—. Tu celular, ¿tiene llamadas perdidas?

—¿Mm? —Saco su celular, reviso su historial—. Nada, ni una registrada.

—Oh... ¿Me puedes confirmar el número?

Fue algo rápido, noto que el número era exactamente el mismo.

—Gracias...

Quedando en total confusión por lo antes sucedido, Sombra reviso sus contactos en el propio teléfono.

—¿Estaba mal?

—No, nada más no me dejo llamarte.

—Qué raro —Fue a revisar el historial, encontrándose de nuevo sin historia—. Raro...

Con la llamada preparada, Sombra marco al celular de Shidou. El mismo mensaje de error sonó.

—¿De verdad lo guardaste bien?

—Si, mira —Con el contacto en pantalla, Sombra le mostró su celular. Todo estaba correcto.

—No se...

Ahora no solo era el celular de Shidou, sino el de Sombra. ¿Sera por el error que tiene su celular?

—Ya no tiene caso, ahora mismo no podremos hacer nada. Itsuka, yo me quedare por la escuela preguntando por tu compañera —Sombra no estaba muy seguro—. Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Gracias.

—Mucha suerte, Itsuka. Si puedo, intentare llamar por un teléfono de calle.

—Puedes ir al restaurante "Bajo las Estrellas", si llamas a alguien llamado Yamamoto-sama, y le dices "Eres el mismo de siempre, viejo", él te lo prestara sin dudas.

—"Sama", sigo sin acostumbrarme a sus acrónimos —declaro—. ¿Y este seguro que no me echara? Eso es un poquito... —Irrespetuoso.

—Confía en mí, él lo hará —La única que llamaba de esa forma a Yamamoto era Kotori, al menos la del listón negro. Era un "código clave".

—Si tú lo dices —No pensaba en llegar a Tenguu por primera vez y hacer enemigos de gratis—. Nos vemos después, Itsuka.

¿Era de verdad él un espía enviado a asesinarlo o capturarlo? ¿Entonces porque no lo hizo en ese momento?

Vio como el chico se despedía con esa sonrisa antes de entrar a otro puesto; la despedida irregular y su estadía sobre la misma posición de Shidou solo se vio envuelta en preguntas.

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? ¿Nada más preguntas y no respuestas? ¿Es que el hacía algo mal?

Sin tener en la vista a Sombra, dejo caer su cabeza. Ahora solo tenía algo más que hacer.

Preguntas de nuevo que no lograba responder... Que desaparecieron con una imagen clara. El parque era el único lugar que podía ver en su imaginación. Algo... Algo le llamaba desde ese lugar. Algo quería que estuviera en el parque.

¿Qué sucedía ahora?

...

La visión se volvió solo producida por las luces anaranjadas que se encendían en las avenidas, la Luna ya estaba cambiando el turno del Sol, y todas las luces de la ciudad se volvieron un manantial naranja, algo único de ver. Los negocios cerraban, las personas desaparecían de la zona oficialista, todo se volvía algo baldío a esas horas ese día. A diferencia, el parque del que habían salido estaba apagado.

Una buena cantidad de coches patrullas rodeaban la escena, algunos cerrando las dos entradas y no dejando pasar a nadie, se notaba clara la intención de los policías. Pero algo sucedía, ninguno se encontraba en la escena... No daba nada de buena espina.

«Solo... »

Se acercó con cuidado, el problema es que todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio, las sirenas policiacas solo encendían sus luces y las dejaban rebotar en su trayectoria circular alrededor de la patrulla. Analizando la escena, estaba clara la asolación del sitio.

Esquivando los coches patrulla, atravesó la barrera de coches policías en conjunto de los listones amarillos que los policías usaban para evitar el paso.

Entro, tal como un laberinto del terror, todo estaba en completa obscuridad. Los ojos de Shidou dejaban ver un diminuto azulado dentro de la horrible obscuridad que el lugar aplicaba sobre sus seres. No obstante, no era suficiente para el pobre hombre que con duras penas podía distinguir cosas en el parque.

Recordando de nuevo, Shidou saco su celular y encendió su linterna, una que claramente era muy potente.

«Esto deberá servir por ahora»

Necesitaba ser más discreto, tomando como elección meterse entre los matorrales que ocultaban su presencia con mucha más eficacia, incluso con la luz que decidió tapar con un dedo para que esta iluminara lo menos posible, pero le ayudara en su camino.

Con sus pasos sobre las hiervas, noto en poco tiempo que ningún policía estaba entre los múltiples caminos del parque, algo totalmente extraño al ver como los coches estaban claramente puestos para que nadie entrara.

«Tiene que ser» Solo había una respuesta.

Esa cosa, la que describió Osamu y Masaru junto a Hiseo era una alta posibilidad, y si era cierto, todos ellos estaban en peligro. No solo eso, Tohka podía estar entre ellos.

«¡Maldición!»

Algo sonó al otro lado del camino.

Fue instantáneo, el celular dejo de emitir luz siendo tapado en su completa forma por su dedo y luego apagándolo.

Paso tiempo a silencio puro, afinando su sentido del oído con cada segundo que pasaba. Las hojas hondeando, el viento fuerte, el sonido abrumador de las ramas. Nunca se volvió a escuchar ese sonido extraño. Volviendo a suspirar, este quiso prender la linterna.

Una pisada se escuchó en su parte trasera.

Era imposible, hace unos momentos lo escucho a la lejanía del camino. Shidou volteo con cuidado, hasta dar un giro duro y prender la luz de su celular al instante. Nada.

En "alivio", soltó una gran parte de su aire, volteando la mirada. Ahora lo había confirmado, esa sensación tan asquerosa, no era humana. Sabía que algo le había estado observando, mucho antes de que este llegara al parque, él estaba en su mira.

No tenía caso esconderse. Salió de su escondite y se acercó al centro del camino.

—Sé que me estás viendo... ¡Que le hiciste a Tohka y a todos aquí!

La energía que su cuerpo recibía era diferente. Cada que un nuevo espíritu aparecía, al menos era capaz de no sentirse asqueado al momento de acercarse, mientras... esto era totalmente diferente, tuvo que aguantarse el horrible asco que sentía al momento.

¿Qué tipo de sensación era esa, una que jamás había experimentado?

Sus oídos se cerraron, su piel tembló, su boca no tenía palabras. Sin saberlo y con un solo pestañeo, ese ser estaba en su vista.

Enfrente de Shidou, la obscuridad le absorbía, la oscuridad que contemplaba la Luna no era la misma a la que este ser emitía. Una forma humanoide, un cuerpo negro y unos ojos blancos, completamente blancos e inmóviles. No se movía, no se distraía, sus ojos estaban atormentando a los cafés de Shidou, comiendo cada parte de su tranquilidad como si fuera un simple desayuno.

Las palabras no salieron, el cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo se podía describir de una forma. Completo terror. Quería gritar, pero ¿y si le hacía algo?; quería correr, pero ¿y si solo le tentaba? Ahora que lo vio, la velocidad no era un problema para ese ser. Ser valiente, era la última opción, la única opción...

—T-Tu... T-Tu hiciste esto, ¿no? —Sin respuesta—. H-Habla...

Segundos de suspenso, la sombra solo le observaba, cavaba más adentro de su alma, expulsando todo hacia el exterior sin remordimiento. Que asquerosa sensación.

Y como araña al asustado, un solo pestañeo fue suficiente. El ser desapareció de su vista.

Shidou dio varias vueltas en espanto.

—¡E-Ey, espera! —Nada—. ¡Todavía no he terminado...! —¿Y que más dijo cuando estaba ahí?

Fueron inútiles los gritos del pobre hombre. Ahora confirmando la estancia de un ser extra normal, tenía pocas probabilidades de salir victorioso... ¿O no?

—Shidou... Shidou... —Voces extrañas.

—¿Que fue eso...?

Fue así que todo empezó.

Otras voces, unas que no se sabía de donde provenían.

—Shidou... Shidou...

Una voz...

—¿T-Tohka?

Algo sucedía.

Shidou estaba caminando sin dirección, siendo guiado por las voces que repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

—Shidou... Shidou...

—Tohka... ¡Tohka! —Empezó a gritar—. ¡Tohka, háblame!

Corría, corría sin dirección alguna, un hombre ciego que solo sus oídos auxiliaban. Dio vueltas sobre el parque, unas que solo volvieron a la noche una horrible pesadilla sin luz que solo sería alumbrada por la linterna del celular de Shidou. Esas voces, solo dirigían a un solo lugar. Era el gran árbol, sin luces, sin vistas, solo el gran árbol con apenas algunas decoraciones. Fue algo en vano, de verdad no era Tohka... Incluso las voces pararon de hablar.

—¡Tohka, Tohka!

Shidou se acercó, y con la luz de su celular, analizo los alrededores del árbol además de él propio árbol, en una esperanza vacía de encontrarla. Nada, era el mismo lugar de donde se habían ido.

—¿Por qué? —Se tiro sobre sus rodillas, vencido, observando el árbol de frente—. ¿¡Por qué!? — Golpeo el piso con dolor.

Cansado, derrotado, todo el día había sido en vano...

—No pude hacer nada... Nada para proteger a mi familia... —Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—. No pude proteger a Tohka.

Su fuerza se empezó a desvanecer, su cuerpo callo sin dudas al piso, espantosamente cansado.

—De... verdad —Ultimas energías—. Soy un... inútil.

Su mente quedo en blanco.

...

 _Era de día, un día bastante sombrío si se podía decir, ya que ahora solo había nubes grises y un mar enorme._

 _Los ojos purpuras de aquella chica empezaron a despertarse, abrumada por la cantidad de luz que esa habitación presenciaba._

 _—¿Qué... sucedió? —Su cabeza ardía demasiado._

 _No reconocía bien sus alrededores, veía tan borroso todo el lugar que fue simplemente imposible saber que sucedía. Sin duda algo que el quedo claro, y eso era el sitio donde estaba. La nave Fraxinus, o más específicamente, Fraxinus EX, la versión mejorada después de que Origami la dañara gravemente._

 _—¿S-Shidou? —Preguntaba al aire, dando vueltas con su cansada mirada aun acostada—. Shidou... Shidou..._

 _Era una sensación horrible, de verdad su visión estaba totalmente inservible, su cuerpo no se quedó atrás, siendo este el que le daba constantes problemas, sus manos y pies no reaccionaban en lo absoluto. Aun así, no paraba de llamar al chico._

 _Una puerta se abrió de fondo, junto a ella, un hombre en sillas de ruedas entro._

 _—Tohka-kun... Despertaste._

...

Una habitación antes solitaria, el lugar donde por 4 meses quedo en total vacío estaba feliz de recoger a su antiguo habitante. Las persianas estaban cerradas, la maleta que antes permanecía en la cama junto a la cámara estaban a un lado recargadas sobre el lecho, puestas cuidadosamente para evitar su caída. La Luna se asomaba sobre la ventana, su luz alumbraba la obscuridad que antes se convertía en un agujero peligroso incluso con el recubrimiento de las persianas.

Ahí, dos hombres, uno sentado sobre una silla extra y otro descansado sobre una cama se hallaban, los dos eran alumbrados por una vela que había sido encendida al lado de la cama del peliazul, sostenida por una mesita.

Con cuidado, el hombre acostado empezó a alzar sus ojos, aun teniendo dificultades en recobrarse al completo.

—... ¿Qué paso...? —Intento con dificultades levantarse sin éxito.

—Itsuka... Despertaste.

Shidou se vio en la obligación de voltear.

—Sombra... ¿Qué haces...?

—Sabía que dirías eso —Sonrió, sabía que no tenía excusas ya—. Quiero que me perdones...

—...

—Te mentí, ¿sabes?

—¿Me... mentiste?

—Si... Yo sé dónde está tu amiga —Los ojos de Shidou se levantaron—. Solo que... no sabía cómo empezar... Tohka, tu amiga, ella ya no está aquí —Sombra guardo un silencio, un duro silencio para que procesara todo—. Y cuando me refiero a "aquí", es en ese mundo...

—¿No... Este mundo...?

—Espera, Itsuka, déjame explicar. Puedes elegir qué hacer después... —Se preparó—. Empecemos por lo principal. Itsuka... no deberías estar aquí, en este mundo, creo que ya quedo claro que no es igual que, bueno, al que perteneces.

Era cierto, las actitudes extrañas de Osamu, Masaru y Yamamoto, la falta de llamadas de parte de los dos, la desaparición del guardia de la escuela... Nada de eso era normal. Tal vez Osamu y Masaru eran ocasionadas por ese ser, ¿pero los demás?

—No entiendo... —Se notaba todavía lo cansado que Shidou estaba.

—¿Recuerdas algo del pasado? ¿Algo incluso que debió haber pasado hace meses?

—Yo... —Se dio cuenta—. Mis recuerdos... muchos son...

—Irán apareciendo con el tiempo, no te apresures demasiado. Ahora quiero que me escuches con tranquilidad, entiendas en donde estas —Dirigió su mirada a sus ojos—. Un impacto fuerte, en tu cuerpo, te envió aquí. Para salvarte, los sentimientos encontrados de tus compañeras fueron usados para enviarte aquí.

—¿Impacto... fuerte?

—En otras palabras, —Sombra guardo silencio, esto sería difícil—, estas en un mundo donde las almas van cuando son expulsadas de su cuerpo, tu debiste haber muerto, Itsuka.

El duro peso de la verdad cayó sobre su cabeza, que con esas palabras, recordó algo del pasado.

Un lugar baldío, todo estaba en fuego, le recordaba mucho a cuando salvo a Kotori hace años. Entre ello, partes de vehículo destruido se esparcían, algunas nuevas explosiones se formaban a su alrededor, aun adentro de una construcción humana. Bajaba la mirada, veía sangre, mucha sangre, sus manos no se movían, su cuerpo no respondía...

Acabo su recuerdo.

Sombra estaba parado, esperando a reaccionar al instante viendo con claridad cómo estaba perdido en el recuerdo.

—Yo... morí... —Su presión se bajó un poco, pero fue algo que se regulo en pocos momentos.

—Lo viste... —Se volvió a sentar—. Me alegra que... No, esa no es la palabra...

—¿E-Entonces como...?

—Tú amiga... o tal vez tus amigas... con el impacto de tu muerte entraron en un estado... no muy bueno. Toda esa energía negativa... te salvo, podríamos decir.

—Energía negativa...

—Para evitar tu muerte, y como ellas pedían a gritos tu salvación... Fuiste "salvado", y ahora estas aquí, atrapado con ellas en este lugar que podemos llamarlo "Limbo".

—Pero... pero... —Seguía con el impactó, el sentir como había muerto. Sus manos temblaban.

Sombra guardo silencio otro pequeño rato, esperando que este se tranquilizara un poco.

—Perdón...

—Es normal, no te disculpes.

Quería negarlo, decirle que solo le mentía... Pero ese recuerdo que apareció, esa visión que tuvo de Tohka, todo se sentía tan real; el cómo ese hombre en silla de ruedas, claramente Elliot, le decía a Tohka que había despertado, el como la vida se escapó de sus manos en ese recuerdo. Su mente podía engañarlo, pero su cuerpo no, uno que afirmaba a gritos todo lo que paso.

—P-Puedes seguir...

—Podemos verlo después, tenemos tiempo, ahora no te quiero... molestar más. Solo quiero que entiendas algo, no debes... deben estar en este mundo. Gracias a que pasaste el día con tu amiga, la liberaste, se podría decir que la salvaste. Ahora, tal vez este despierta en el mundo de arriba, tal vez con más esperanza de que algún día despiertes...

Todo cuadraba.

—Entonces no morí...

—Fue un impacto fuerte, pero solo fue un coma... No estás muerto, Itsuka, debiste morir, pero no lo hiciste, ellas, su energía, te salvo.

—¿Esto... Esto fue creado por ellas?

—No lo creo —Miro a la ventana—. Lo que hizo esa carga de energía fue "forzarte" en este lugar. O eso creo...

—¿Cuánto más sabes?

—Solo se lo que me dijeron, no soy ningún dios que puede verlo todo —Suspiro—. Quisiera entenderlo todo... pero no puedo. Mis órdenes fueron "Un alma desconocida fue forzada, no debería estar ahí", "Sus compañeras están con él, produjeron una carga de energía monstruosa" y "Saca a ese hombre del Limbo, que vuelva al mundo de los vivos".

—...

—Parece que yo también fui forzado en el lugar... Supongo que ya somos dos en un mundo desconocido.

—¿No sabes nada del mundo...?

—No, sé que no es el de los "vivos", sé que fue creado para salvar las almas de los que merecían, pero fuera de eso... —No recordaba nada tampoco.

—Sombra... ¿Qué eres?

—¿Qué... soy? —Miro sus manos—. La verdad... no lo sé, puedes llamarme tu guía.

—Guía...

—Mira, tengo unas ordenes, y además de eso mis propias funciones como... guía. Te guiare por este mundo que yo también desconozco, te sacare de este mundo hacia al que de verdad perteneces y... Bueno, eso ya queda en mis manos —Se levantó—. Que guía, ¿no?

Le saco una sonrisa.

—Si... que guía...

—No sabía cómo sacarlos de aquí... pero parece que acabo de descubrir una pista. Por lo menos para tus compañeras atrapadas—Respiro hondo—. Hare mi trabajo y veré como sacarte de este... sitio, mientras, tendremos que sacar a tus amigas...

—Supongo que... ya sabes eso... ¿no?

—Tú ya te diste cuenta, Itsuka. Tendrás que encontrar sus almas partidas, y ver algo que pueda enviarlas de nuevo a su cuerpo... En el caso de Tohka, parecía que fue por un deseo... Yo creo que será lo mismo para las demás —Aclaro su voz—. Tendrás que estar con ellas, el tiempo necesario, descubrir su deseo... Y cumplirlo.

—No es nada diferente... ¿eh?

—¿Perdón?

—Nada... Un recuerdo... —El mismo trabajo de siempre.

Dio una pequeña risa, antes de ver de nuevo a la ventana.

—Lamento de verdad haberte hecho pasar por una esperanza falsa... Y no decirte todo al principio.

—Esperanza falsa...

—Fue algo... sucio, lo entiendo. No espero tu perdón.

—Yo también estoy sucio, todos los estamos...

—¿Ahora tú me das sermones? —Le sonrió—. Es un agradecimiento, Itsuka, uno muuuuy escondido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo mismo de siempre, no más diferente que antes —Rio—. Te dejare descansar, tengo todavía que ver como encontrar a las demás chicas...

—O-Oh, eso... eso puede ser sencillo... Yo creo saber quiénes fueron... Tengo fotografías...

—Me lo tendrás que decir mañana, la noche te está durmiendo... Algo que también se es que las almas suelen cansarse aquí por la luz de la "Luna" sin la protección adecuada. Por ahora, al menos déjame presentarme como debería ser, ¿okay?

Salió una gota de la frente de Shidou, Sombra se posiciono justo en la entrada a la habitación, girando su cuerpo y mirando con esos ojos de esmeralda a Shidou

—Soy Sombra, tu guía sobre el camino de los muertos. Estas recorriendo tus pasos en un mundo al que no perteneces, uno que pudiste tocar por tu gran sabiduría, tu importancia o fantástico corazón. Estas aquí, y aquí una segunda oportunidad se presenta. Con tus acciones, podrás volver al mundo de los vivos o serás consumido por el olvido... Eso estará en tu decisión. Soy Sombra... —Una sombra, con una estatura más alta y con los listones emitiendo un humo negro, al igual que una oz larga como arma apareció justo detrás del guía, dejando caer el mango sobre el piso—... y yo te daré el camino a la salvación.

...

Piedra Perdida. Veo que has despertado.

¿Me puedes escuchar? Te extrañe mucho, extrañaba tanto esa mirada preciosa de tus ojos.

No, solo mírame a mí, no veas lo caído, no es tu culpa. Él, él te ha mandado aquí, te ha dejado solo, y no lo mereces.

¿Cuántas personas ha desaparecido? ¿Cuántas personas te ha obligado a desaparecer? Ahora entiendes todo...

No, claro que no, no es en vano. Es por eso que necesitas actuar.

Alguien ha vuelto a presentarse, en nombre de ese hombre. ¿Lo puedes creer? El jamás parara...

Eres diferente para mí. Te lo dije ¿no? Ya no necesitas escucharlo. Eres especial, fantástico, bello, magnifico. Estoy aquí para ti.

Yo no te abandonare.

Ah... Hace mucho que no siento tu mano... Aquí, aquí es a donde perteneces, no a las manos de un tonto.

Es irreversible, el daño está hecho, lo siento. Pero, aún hay tiempo, aun tienes tiempo.

Sabía que dirías eso...

Bien, ya no tiene caso seguir. Te acompañare, estaré siempre a tu lado.

Piedra Perdida... Esa tal alma, del que hablaba, ha venido.

Ya sabes que hacer, ¿no?

Deja caer sobre tu reemplazo los látigos de la verdad. Yo te brindare la ayuda... Después de todo yo soy tuya...

Y tú eres mío.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor._**

 **Y con esto terminamos el primer arco, para empezar el segundo arco que es muy gordo. Espero hayan disfrutado estos 3 capítulos, que serán el inicio de lo nuevo por venir en los siguientes.**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho que agregar, más que desearles un gran año nuevo (de nuevo) y alegrarles a mis seguidores con este capítulo. Es un honor poderles compartir esta historia con ustedes, tanto como escribirla.**

 **Subiré el "resumen" del arco dos a Facebook, y también lo hare aquí con el 4to capitulo, espero. Están libres de dejar su opinión, comentario, critica, arregló y demás en mi PM o en un review, como gusten.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la siguiente, chicos, ¡hasta pronto!**

 **Pd. Hoy no reconocí palabras fuertes o difíciles de entender, si hay alguna, háganmelo saber, sería de gran ayuda.**


	4. Arco 2: Capitulo I

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 **Arco 2**

 _ **Capítulo I: Un Nuevo Mundo**_

El Limbo.

Mundo creado por fuerzas exteriores para salvar a las almas merecidas.

Shidou ha quedado atrapado junto a los espíritus sin recuerdos exactos del porqué.

¿Serán capaces de salir, o el mundo les consumirá en el olvido?

…

El día, de nuevo comenzando, elevo al Sol sobre el cielo azul. Los pájaros restantes que antes pasaron por la ciudad estaban formando nuevos hogares sobre los árboles del parque central, los edificios de la metrópolis y hogares sobre las zonas residenciales, incluso con la molestia de los habitantes. En estos tiempos, las aves guardaban sus energías para poder de nuevo viajar hacia un nuevo lugar, algunas incluso quedando sobre Tenguu para aumentar su diversidad ecológica.

Con la costumbre de un nuevo día, era curioso ver todos los hogares de los pobladores de Tenguu muy poco activos, donde los vehículos acercaban sus presencias a las zonas oficialistas, otros iban directo hacia los bosques de alrededor y otros decidían quedarse varados sobre sus hogares; este no sería el caso de dos chicos en particular.

Dentro de una habitación, un chico reposaba sobre su cama con su cabeza dirigida hacia el techo. Lamentablemente, su descanso se vio interrumpido por la luz del Sol entrando por las cortinas de su habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, intentando recobrar conciencia de sus sentidos. Con una de sus manos tallo su ojo derecho y después tapo la luz que provenía de la ventana en dirección a su cama.

Pronto recobro toda su estabilidad. Se sentó sobre la lecho, tomando su cabeza con unos cuantos problemas. Así fue como los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron, exactamente justo antes de volver a dormir.

«…»

Era en su totalidad cierto. Sombra, el ser extraño que le mostro el nuevo mundo, le explico lo mejor que pudo qué es lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aun así… Seguía un poco molesto, algo que no pudo mostrar la noche de ayer por su considerable cansancio.

Pero… Ese recuerdo, el de su muerte… O, en palabras de Sombra, "Lo que debió ser tu muerte", ¿fuer real, no? La incapacidad de su cuerpo de moverse, las gotas de sangre goteando desde su abdomen atravesado, su dolor...

Su pensamiento repetía ese mensaje una y otra vez. "Debí haber muerto, y no lo hice".

¿Por qué no lo hizo? De nuevo, escuchando las palabras de Sombra, sus compañeras… Ellas le salvaron, y si tenía que apostar que sucedió, la cantidad de energía negativa… Eso podía significar una Inversión de todas, eso era claramente terrorífico.

Puede que Sombra le mintiera una vez, sin embargo esos recuerdos, el lugar donde Tohka estaba en uno de ellos y el de su muerte… Temía decirlo, pero todo conectaba, por mucho que lo quisiera negar.

¿Serian ilusiones creadas por Sombra? Después de todo, él era claramente un ser extra normal, aunque no sabría bien si clasificarlo como espíritu o como algo más, Shidou no era el apropiado para hacerlo. No obstante, se dice que los recuerdos pueden ser creados, pero las sensaciones… El ardor que sentía en su estómago era real con cada repetición de su recuerdo.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora, se preguntaba?

Un nuevo mundo, atrapado y con un guía que también está confundido.

Justo a su lado, su celular residía con tranquilidad, tomándolo, noto que eran las 7 AM. Desbloqueándolo, ningún mensaje había llegado. Abriendo los contactos, este se encontró con sus únicos tres contactos. Dos de ellos conocidos, uno misterioso. Llamo a Yamamoto primero, después a Sombra, después al nuevo contacto; todos compartían una misma cosa, y esa era el mensaje de error. Observo las líneas de señal, todas estaban al completo.

Eso sí que era raro, muy raro.

Por ahora, no había mucho más que hacer, se despertó de su lugar de reposo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sobando su cabeza con su mano derecha y dejando el celular a su lado.

—Que dolor…

Eso era algo que también le platico Sombra. Por más extravagante que sonara, de verdad parecía que no mentía esta vez. No solo era el "cansancio" que el noto, también un dolor algo fuerte.

Haciendo algunos estiramientos y descansando un poco su cuerpo, Shidou se recobró con unos cuantos minutos pasados.

«Listo…»

Poniéndose las sandalias, Shidou se levantó del lugar y tomo el celular. Por clareza, este había dormido con sus camisas del día anterior, lo que significaba que necesitaba cambiar de camiseta ese mismo día. Pero, por ahora, solo quería salir de su habitación.

—Bien…

Esperando que Sombra estuviese sobre la mansión, se mantuvo buscando por todo el lugar sin mucho éxito.

«Ahora a donde se fue…» También él había desaparecido.

Tenía muchas preguntas que al menos esperaba que Sombra respondiera, parecía que sus planes habían sido arruinados por ahora.

«De verdad… Ah» Otro desaparecido.

Sabiendo que el sería el único con respuestas que puede el tuviera, su enojo fue consumido por esa curiosidad típica de Shidou, algo que, de nuevo, fue destruido en segundos. Normal, de todos los lugares que busco, Sombra fue el único donde encontró "respuestas".

—Okay…

Shidou no le tomo más importancia al asunto. Se fue a arreglarse al completo.

Bien bañado, bien lavado y con nueva ropa, Shidou se tardó unos buenos minutos en completar su lavado hasta terminar; durante esos minutos, no pudo dejar de pensar en las chicas… Solo podía desear lo mejor.

Bajándose a la sala junto a la cocina, fue sorprendido por una extraña pero agradable situación. La sala estaba casi como nueva, relucía tal como el Sol en propia primavera, algo único de ver. Shidou quedo con la boca abierta.

—E-Eh…

Primera vez que veía tan limpia la sala.

La puerta principal empezó a sonar. Era un toque del puño de alguien que esperaba por la respuesta de los interinos.

Shidou volteo con una gota de sudor sobre su frente, sabiendo de sobra quien sería el único en hacer eso. Acercándose a la mirilla de esa puerta, era claro su presentimiento.

Sombra, junto a su… sombra de color negro y listones obscuros, estaban esperando a que le contestaran.

Abrió la puerta.

—Oh, buenos días Itsuka, veo que despertaste.

—Buenos…—Otra sorpresa más—. ¡E-Espera, Sombra! ¿¡Por qué saliste!?

Ahora que veía más al completo a Sombra, los primeros pensamientos que tuvo fueron la altura, que se notaba más alto que Shidou; y la cara, con un rostro bastante simpático.

Observando bien la forma que le acompañaba a Sombra, esta incluso se veía que alcanzaba los dos metros sin fuerzas, tal vez llegando a los dos y medio. Era algo intimidante

—Fui a revisar… pues la ciudad, no conocía nada.

—Deberías avisarme al menos —Shidou sobo su frente—. ¿N-No eras estudiante de intercambio?

—O-Oh… eso… —Sombra saco una pequeña gota de sudor sobre su frente—. Como veras… Sí, no soy de intercambio… por eso estaba algo perdido.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste el mapa en primer lugar?

—Oh… Más que nada, este celular… Supongo que apareció en mi bolsillo…

—¿"Supones"?

—Yo tampoco se, como te dije, no aparecí muy alejado de cuando tú lo hiciste…

De nuevo con platicas confusas.

—De verdad…

—Digamos que un trueno se deja caer sobre la posición, por esa misma razón te encontré a ti primero. A las otras… No escuche nada, pudo haber sido en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—¿¡Del mundo!?

—No lo sé, Itsuka, pero por lo visto… parece posible esto.

¿No todas se suponían estaban en Tenguu?

«No… Nia y Miku no… Y luego las otras…»

—Por ahora, tenemos que prepararnos, la búsqueda iniciara hoy, Itsuka.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente?

—Ese es el truco —Tocio con conciencia, cerrando sus ojos—. ¿P-Puedo pasar?

A todo esto, los dos seguían hablando en la puerta.

—Oh —Shidou se dio cuenta—. C-Claro.

—Con permiso.

Sombra paso sin repercusiones, seguido por su compañero obscuro que tuvo que agacharse un poco, haciendo flotar sus listones con un poco de humo negro.

Shidou, antes de seguir, miro con extrañes al guía.

—Sombra —Estaba atónito, Sombra volteo—, t-tienes que quitarte los zapatos al entrar.

—¿De verdad? —Confundido—. Interesante…

Sombra salió de nuevo para quitarse los zapatos. Shidou solo lo veía con algo de enredo.

—Listo, perfecto. Me tendrás que ayudar con esto…

—Eso quiere decir que has estado en la casa y escuela con los zapatos ayer, ¿no? —El estar tan cansado y estresado antes, obvio un detalle tan natural en Japón.

—Si… Me disculpo de antemano.

Soltó una sonrisa

—No importa, pasa.

De nuevo entro, pasando por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde se sentó sin problemas y descanso su espalda.

—Ah… Que bien se siente un sofá —La sombra solo le seguía, no se sentó en ningún lugar.

—Tú fuiste el que limpio todo… ¿No?

—Quería al menos agradecerte, además, siempre hay que ahorrar tiempo —Señalo a la sombra que le seguía—. Te lo presento, fue el que me ayudo.

—E-Espera, ¿también él es… "alguien"?

—No, bueno, es una forma de decirlo, yo lo controlo —La sombra se movió por la sala y siguió limpiando más—. Llamarlo sombra sería algo extraño, entonces… Podría llamarlo… eh…

No se elegía por un nombre.

—¿N-No lo has pensado…?

—Nunca he tenido que llamarlo, con solo pensarlo hace lo que hago, no es como que necesite un nombre… —Tomo su mentón—. ¿Protector?

Vaya nombre.

—¿De verdad? No se… —Shidou pensó también—. ¿Qué tal si le pones "Mamoru"?

—¿Mamoru?

—Sí, significa protector.

Sombra quedo en las nubes unos momentos, hasta que afirmo.

—Me gusta —Sombra asintió en felicidad—. Además, por lo que es, es un perfecto nombre.

—¿E-Eh?

—Mira.

Donde antes la obscuridad de Mamoru era muy trasparente, paso a un obscuro duro y los listones cayeron al piso. La hoz que acompañaba en su mano derecha se volvió más visible, ahora con algunos contornos metálicos y un brillante color negro. Al caminar, ahora las pisadas se escuchaban pesadas y se podían ver con claridad dos piernas obscuras.

—Y.

De nuevo se volvió transparente, el obscuro fuerte desapareció y la luz podía traspasar al protector, la hoz se volvió también más liviana. Las piernas de Mamoru desaparecieron también.

—Puedo incluso usarlo como armadura, solo lo vuelvo trasparente, lo junto a mi cuerpo y lo vuelvo duro, así, puedo controlarla directamente —El protector dejo de demostrar y siguió limpiando la sala—. Fantástico, ¿no crees?

Curioso, más que nada.

—¿E-Es lo único? Digo… que puedes hacer.

—Hay más, como poder ver desde su posición o volverlo un humo negro, de verdad es muy útil.

Era muy curioso. Los ojos de Shidou quedaron un poco asombrados.

—Oh, se me olvido, también el protector puede flotar. Puede ser útil de vez en cuando —Eso se lo esperaba—. Solo que no lo controlo muy bien… Suelo evitar hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

—Solo te seguí con Mamoru, hasta confirmar a donde ibas. Así, termine en la ciudad.

—¿C-Caminando?

—Al contrario, puedo transportarme al lugar en donde el protector este. Mira.

El protector se acercó a Shidou, que quedo algo intimidado por eso. Sin más, Sombra desapareció del sillón con un sonido vacío y apareció parado enfrente de Shidou, como si el protector fuera una puerta.

—Me siento algo… —Sombra se tomó la cabeza con suavidad—… mareado al hacerlo, será mejor no ser tan regular.

—Así que…

—Sí, todavía desconozco mí… naturaleza. Puedo suponer que al ser forzado aquí también, estoy igual que tu… Por eso supongo que tus recuerdos volverán, las ordenes que me dieron volvieron a mí, al menos —Recuperó control de su cuerpo.

—Eso parece… —Muy susceptible—.Yo todavía tengo muchas preguntas…

—Y yo, de verdad intento buscarlas —Le sonrió—. Lamentablemente, solo podemos contestarlas avanzando.

Antes de eso, algo le rebotaba sobre su mente de esas… "ordenes".

—¿Sabes quién te ordeno eso?

—Para nada… Una voz, es lo único que recuerdo —Miro sus manos, cerrándolas y abriéndolas—. Al menos, sé que la conozco… Pero no recuerdo nada.

—Eres alguien… poco habitual.

—Puedo suponerlo —Rió—. También recuerdo algunas cosas, pero realmente no importan mucho…

—¿Sabes la edad que tienes?—Algo que quería saber, notando un rostro algo maduro.

—Soy lo que es un buen veinteañero, en el auge de la adultez.

Ya decía, no pudo creer que se comiera toda esa cosa de "ser un alumno de intercambio", sin embargo, de verdad se veía joven. Pensaba que sería alguien de 2 años más, lo que no esperaba eran 3 años.

—Yo tengo dieciséis, muy menor.

—Oh, podía verlo, te notas… pequeño —Shidou no sabía cómo tomarlo—. Tan pequeño… No esperaba que… bueno, pasaras por aquí tan joven…

Sombra observo a Shidou con un poco de dolor.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido…

—Pero nada de eso, tenemos que sacarte de aquí —Volvieron sus energías—. Tienes suerte, de tener chicas que de verdad te quieren demasiado.

—Mas que suerte, es lo más hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida —Y también la razón de su muerte.

Sombra le sonrió con ternura.

—Vamos a salvar a todas.

—Es un trato —Le sonrió.

Los dos se separaron de nuevo, Shidou le pidió que revisara una fotografía que se encontraba pegada sobre una de las paredes de la sala, una que contenía a todas las espíritus con lazos a Ratatoskr, que era muy probable estuvieran atrapados en el Limbo.

Sombra, sin preguntar, saco su celular y tomo una fotografía de la foto.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, nos será muy útil en el camino —Si necesitaban imágenes para la búsqueda, esta sería una.

Shidou siguió su consejo.

Sombra guardo su celular, Shidou no lo hizo.

—Así que son todas estas… —Miro y tocaba su mentón repetidas veces—. Ya hemos salvado a la chica de cabello púrpura, pero faltan… 8.

—Tal vez no todas estén aquí, solo es una pequeña probabilidad…

—Yo si lo creo —aclaró—. Se ven muy alegres aquí, estoy seguro que se querían demasiado.

Esa era una verdad absoluta, después de todo, Shidou era el salvador de todas ellas, él que les regaló la posibilidad de vivir como chicas normales.

—Oh, espera —Shidou interrumpió el pensamiento de su compañero.

—¿Mm?

Shidou subió rápido a su habitación, reconoció la grabación y la bajó junto a Sombra.

—Esto.

Se reprodujo, Sombra analizaba lo que sucedía hasta que termino.

—Sí que tienen problemas, ¿eh? —Sombra se recargo sobre el sillón—. Hablan de la tripulación de "Fraxinus", ¿qué es eso exactamente?

—Podemos decir… que somos una tripulación encargada de apoyar espíritus.

—¿Espíritus?

—Seres que vienen en de otras dimensiones… Ya sabes, con súper poderes.

—Me quedo con lo último. Ahora tiene sentido porque te forzaron aquí —Se limpió la garganta—. Y supongo que esa tal "tripulación de Fraxinus" es un tipo de… ¿barco?

—No… es una nave.

—Oh, vaya… Una nave, ahora tenemos ese problema —Volvió a mirar la imagen de la sala—. Puedo suponer que no sabes a donde fueron…

Asintió con un poco de dolor.

—Pero, según la grabación, Tohka, tu amiga, también debió haber ido… Tenemos una oportunidad —Se levantó—. Algo que me he dado cuenta esta noche. Cuando tú amiga desapareció, la actividad alrededor de la ciudad se ha vuelto algo pequeña, pero no ha desaparecido. Tengo la teoría de que es por la desaparición de ella y, si es cierto, puede que todavía alguien más este aquí.

—No lo sé…

—Créeme, la ciudad en la que llegaste tenía algo de actividad, mucho más en el aeropuerto… Todo se volvió baldío después de unas horas mientras mi sombra te seguía y llegabas aquí. Me sorprendí al ver tan viva esta… Tiene sentido —Cambio de mirada hacia los ojos de Shidou—. No diré que lo es… pero es lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

Por ahora, parecía que con la ayuda de Sombra, esto estaba encajando más y más.

—Otra cosa, tenemos que tener cuidado, he sentido… algo malo rondando por aquí, no me tiene muy seguro.

—También tengo que decirte algo… ¿Puedes hacer los ojos de Mamoru blancos? —Olvidó decir "hacerlo a mi estatura".

—No viene incluidos, ¿por qué?

—En el parque… Encontré algo que… producía una obscuridad fuerte y era humanoide, casi de mi estatura… cuando vi por primera vez tu protector, creí que eras tú pero…

—… —Pensó por algunos momentos—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—Nada, solo me miro y despareció —Shidou entonces saco su celular—. Y también esto.

Shidou le mostró el mensaje a Sombra, que claramente estaba perturbado.

—Tengamos cuidado, no sé porque… —Volvió a callar—. Puede que al haber forzado nuestra entrada, muchas más cosas entraran al mundo. Tratemos todo con precaución.

Sombra termino de analizar todo.

—Eso es un problema algo más grande… Al final, como no-

El estómago de Shidou sonó con fuerza, lo que le hizo sacar una pequeña gota de sudor.

—Cierto, no has comido desde tu llegada… ¿Qué tal si vamos por comida?

—Y-Yo puedo preparar, sin problemas.

—¿Y dejarte el trabajo completo a ti? Ni en broma, tú eres el hambriento.

—Pero, ¿dónde más?

—Mm… ¿No tienes dinero?

—Si tengo pero…

Sombra no quería hacer cocinar a Shidou, sabiendo muy bien que él no era el mejor con esas capacidades.

—Necesitamos tener comida rápida. ¿Sabes de un lugar cerca?

—Conozco un lugar, está muy cerca de la escuela y…

—No me digas más —Mamoru reaccionó y tomó a Shidou como una princesa, ahora estaba en forma sólida—. No mires abajo.

—¿Cómo que no mire…?

Reaccionó tarde, ya que Mamoru se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión y, con un salto fuerte, empezó a flotar en dirección hacia la escuela.

—¿¡Estas bromeando!? —El aire azotaba a Shidou con fuerza—. ¡Ahhhhh!

Entre gritos, tuvo que aguantar durante varios minutos estar en vuelo con Mamoru, soportando el miedo y la sorpresa que esa acción le dio.

Llegaron a la escuela, Shidou quedo acabado y calló de rodillas, entonces, Sombra apareció y también se calló de rodillas, justo al lado de Shidou.

—R-Rayos, sigo sin acostumbrarme… —Sombra fue el primero en hablar.

—¡N-No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Y también el primero en recobrarse.

—Teníamos que ser rápidos, no has comido desde ayer.

—¿Y esto es lo que se te ocurrió?

—Puede que algún día lo necesitemos, yo también tengo que acostumbrarme…

Tenía razón, esa habilidad podía ser realmente útil.

—A-A la próxima, avísame…

Fue un grande impacto, aunque, contando lo que se tardaba yendo directo a la escuela desde su casa, esto resultaba más rápido.

Ahora, solo necesitaban entrar a comer.

—Con una pansa llena, nuevas ideas llegan —dijo Sombra.

Cambiando la dirección, pudieron ver con claridad el restaurante, que por suerte estaba abierto.

—Tenemos suerte…

—¿Siempre abren tan temprano? Eso es actitud.

Mamoru se volvió un humo negro que se desvaneció entre el aire, apareciendo de nuevo sobre la azotea de la escuela, viendo desde lo lejos hacia el restaurante.

—Me tendrás que ayudar a pedir… Por favor —Saber japones no era lo mismo que saber su cultura.

Los dos se levantaron de la avenida, que lastimosamente seguía sin mucha actividad. Sabían que el restaurante estaría abierto, y Shidou pudo ver que la chica de ayer estaría ahí… Pero, ¿cómo lo estaría?

Lo sabía muy bien… Sabía que su actitud no estaría muy bien. Al menos, quería confirmar sus desdichas.

Los dos entraron, ahora con la chica pelirroja que le contestó la otra vez a Shidou. Ella tenía una visión sombría, sus ojos no estaban bien concentrados sobre la entrada.

—O-oh… Buenos días… O-kyaku-sama… ¿desea una mesa?

Su voz, el entusiasmo del día anterior, había sido desvanecido por completo. Pudo confirmar las pocas energías que esa chica tenia.

—Una mesa, por favor.

El restaurante estaba vacío.

Sombra le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, por ahora… Solo hay que comer.

Tardaron un poco más de lo previsto, siendo que la mesera, la única, estaba muy cansada y no se veía con vida. Al final, los dos pagaron y se despidieron de la chica. Yamamoto no estaba a la vista.

—Así que si es cierto…

Su reacción lo decía todo. Verla hace un día tan activa, y otro verla tan… muerta. Era muy apagador.

—No te miento, también estoy algo… impactado.

Las personas de la ciudad de Narita no le conocían, con las palabras de Sombra también quedaba claro de que muchas desaparecieron con el tiempo, dando la probabilidad de que fueran… "falsas". Eso no quitaba el punto de que de verdad era muy fuerte el impacto.

—Estoy listo —habló con seguridad—. Listo para empezar la búsqueda.

—Estaba esperando por esas palabras —Sonrió, volteando a verlo—. Que la misión, comience

Mamoru volvió junto a los dos chicos.

Con las energías renovadas, los dos acompañantes se retiraron hacia un lugar muy conocido, a la escuela Raizen. Al menos, si sucedía algo, tenían que tener varios puntos de encuentro.

La escuela sería uno de ellos.

Entraron de nuevo a los casilleros, luego subieron y entraron a un salón, uno que tanto recordaba Shidou.

—¿Aquí está bien, Itsuka?

El salón, también conocido como la clase 2-4, la misma clase donde muchas de sus compañeras asistían junto a Shidou durante el tiempo que había estado en clases, antes de irse de viaje.

El pizarrón seguía siendo el mismo, las sillas seguían con su mismo uniforme arreglo. Solo, que esta vez, era consumido por una soledad completa, interrumpida por estos dos hombres y este protector gigante, que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para poder entrar.

—Señales de vida, personas activas o algún tipo de actividad. Eso estamos buscando —Sombra le miró de fondo—. Tú conoces mejor la ciudad, Itsuka, te doy los honores.

Shidou se acercó al pizarrón, mientras que Sombra se sentaba en una de las sillas delanteras, donde el protector le acompañaba.

—Sombra… —Ahora solo quedaba ver donde podían ser las posibilidades de encuentro—. ¿Puedes usarlo para rastrear… lugares?

—Me leíste la mente —El protector se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y espero su siguiente orden—. Intente hacerlo de noche pero… eso, no había actividad en lo absoluto —En la noche y sin protección, las almas duermen hasta un nuevo día.

Y ahora con la fotografía que Sombra tomo de ellas, les sería más fácil localizarlas.

—Me quedaré contigo, tampoco puedo dejarte solo con… esa cosa merodeando por la ciudad —De eso no podía dejar de pensar, en especial Sombra—. Itsuka, necesito que me digas los lugares más probables, tú las conoces bien.

El protector salto por la ventana y empezó a flotar, llegando hasta un punto donde la ciudad Tenguu se veía en su totalidad. Sombra dio un pequeño vistazo, el problema es que toda la ciudad estaba con pocos habitantes, no se notaba un conglomerado fuerte.

—P-Puede que hayan ido a… —¿A dónde podrían haber ido?

—Espera… —Sombra le freno de hablar—. Creo que puedo ver algo…

Regresando Mamoru y la visión de Sombra, el protector observaba un lugar cerca de una de las zonas residenciales, cubriendo gran parte de Tenguu, parecía ser una zona que estaba en proceso de urbanización, algo que se veía muy pocas veces en estas épocas. Esta zona era consumida por pequeños cuadrados de pasto que eran separados por líneas de árboles, cada uno acompañado con algunas pequeñas edificaciones, algunas incompletas, otras muy rusticas.

Tenguu, si bien tenía una protección enorme, muchas partes que antes tenían un plan de estar llenos de edificios solo quedaron abandonadas por el gobierno. Desde la lejanía, solo se podían ver cuadrados verdes que eran rodeados por árboles.

Con tan poca actividad en la ciudad, esa zona tenía un raro cumulo de personas…

—Una zona baldía… Eso parece —Si bien Sombra hablaba, su vista no estaba en la escuela—. Me acercaré.

Shidou estaba atento de cada palabra de Sombra, ahora tomando asiento junto al guía, perplejo por los ojos sin brillo aun verdes.

El protector se acercó y aterrizo junto a unos árboles, asomándose sin que los habitantes se dieran cuenta. Las personas no parecían estar tan ocupadas, y solo daban charlas a su alrededor mientras algunos disfrutaban de los grandes misterios del lugar. Las pequeñas edificaciones formaban una que otra casa antigua, junto a algunas tiendas aisladas.

—No creo que pueda acercarme mucho más… Pero tenemos algo —El brillo de sus ojos volvió—. No vi a nadie parecido a tus amigas…

En el sitio, el protector se volvió un humo negro, que se transportó con rapidez hacia la escuela.

—¿Nos arriesgamos?

Lamentablemente, no podía pasar a Mamoru por las personas como si nada. Si asustaba, era posible que la chica pudiera escapar, además de que a simple vista, no quería crear un caos innecesario.

—Si es el único lugar… —No tenían más opción—. Vamos.

…

El lugar no era algo normal. Las grandes edificaciones del centro eran tormentosas a comparación de las planicies de pasto que estas señalaban. Las personas, que llamaban a este lugar como "La cuna de la Luna", era usado para eventos comunitarios sin presencia del gobierno. Solía estar lleno de personas con las cuales hablar e incluso algunas que solo esperaban tomar un lindo descanso de toda la zona empresarial.

Así, hubo un pequeño toque con el piso dentro de un conjunto de árboles algo alejados de esa zona. Era el protector, ordenado por Sombra que, a su vez, cagaba a Shidou sin problemas. La misma escena que sucedió hace unos momentos se repitió, donde un Shidou mareado caía, y además Sombra aparecía abatido en el piso

—T-Tengo que aprender a usar esta armadura… —Era más sencillo volarlo él, que marearse cada vez que aparecía.

—Yo… Yo si me tengo que acostumbrar… —Shidou no aguantaba muy bien la rapidez a la que Mamoru flotaba.

Pasando unos minutos, y entre respiros continuos, los dos se volvieron a recuperar con el mismo orden. Primero Sombra, después Shidou.

—Bien… Tenemos que encontrar a tu amiga…

Los dos se arreglaron bien, en especial Shidou que estaba algo despeinado por los vuelos continuos.

—Pondré a mi protector a cuidarte, no quiero más sospechosos innecesarios. Tomemos toda la información que podamos y, si es necesario, vamos a separarnos en busca de la chica. Cuando la encontremos, te dejare solo con ella, ahí empezara la cita.

—Yo me haré cargo.

—Estaré revisando entre tiempos, así que no te preocupes —Se asomó en búsqueda de la salida del bosque—. Por ahora, alcancemos la luz.

Sombra, Shidou y Mamoru empezaron a caminar hacia los cuadrados de pasto. Los bosques, incluso cuando estaban dentro de la propia ciudad, eran algo boscosos y era muy difícil de observar a lo lejos.

—Sombra.

—¿Mm? —Usaba a Mamoru para limpiar el camino con su hoz.

—Estaba preguntándome esto hace unos momentos… ¿Cómo llegase a este mundo?

La hoz que claramente estaba dura se dejaba escuchar mientras cortaba la vegetación que se interponía entre ellos y el destino.

—Estaba todo obscuro… Recuerdo una voz conocida, las ordenes que me dio y nada más…

—¿De verdad crees… que puedas confiar en esa voz?

Quedo en silencio mientras caminaba.

—Es todo lo que tenemos, Itsuka —Suspiro, sabiendo de donde veía esa desconfianza—. Espero… de verdad podamos encontrar respuestas.

Después de todo, estaba claro que esto era un misterio para los dos. Ninguno tenía las respuestas que cada uno esperaba del otro.

—Tienes razón…

—Por ahora, preocúpate por salir de aquí, el "forzar" nuestra entrada no me gusta para nada.

—Sombra… Hubo algo que no te conté.

—¿Si?

—Cuando fui al parque… Vi un recuerdo, como si fuera Tohka despertará en el Fraxinus.

—Sobre la nave, ¿eh? —Pronto llegarían a su objetivo—. Puede ser, entonces, que sus ubicaciones no estén dadas por su último paradero en la vida… —Seguía caminando—. No entiendo nada de este mundo.

—Ni yo.

—Pero, ahí lo tienes, de verdad tu amiga salió del Limbo. Eso es buena señal.

Eso era cierto, esa imagen se sentía menos pesada y no algo creado por su mente, de verdad se sentía como un recuerdo.

—Yo de verdad quiero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Sombra le miro de reojo, sonriendo.

—Todos lo esperamos, Itsuka, todos lo esperamos… —La luz ahora se reflejaba con más facilidad, era señal de que el bosque terminaba—. Esperemos que los dos consigamos hacerlo.

Mamoru desapareció, y los dos chicos salieron de los bosques.

Si bien la luz ya se sentía dentro de los bosques, no tener nada que les cubriera fue un pequeño impacto para sus ojos. La luz deslumbro a los dos chicos, que cubrieron sus ojos mientras estos se acostumbraban a la luz.

El pasto era, aquí, más pequeño. Unas cuantas familias se divertían en el sitio, comiendo un picnic o solo jugando algún tipo de deporte, ya sea futbol o lanzando un frisbee mientras otro le perseguía.

—Tenemos que hallar una razón para-

A lo lejos, un grupo de niños observan con cautela y mucho miedo una de las esquinas del cuadrado formado de pasto, como si se tratase de una curiosidad frenada por miedo. Sombra y Shidou intercambiaron miradas y afirmaron.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al grupo de niños, teniendo que pasar por muchas familias que les pasaron la mirada con confusión.

Llegando al lugar, tenían una visión más clara de la situación. Los niños, claramente que jugaban con pelota, buscaban algo entre los densos matorrales y árboles que producían una obscuridad terrorífica, seguramente la razón por la que ellos no querían entrar. ¿O no?

—La pelota… ¿¡Por qué tenías que pegarle tan fuerte!? —Uno de los niños reclamo.

—¡Era eso o que nos metieran gol, así que valió la pena!

—Si pierdes la pelota —Un tercero intervino—. ¡T-Te las veras con mi madre!

—No está perdida, solo… —Estaba demasiado inseguro.

—¡Si sabias del monstruo, no debiste patearla ahí, niñita!

—¡N-No soy-!

Sombra y Shidou estaban por llegar, habiendo escuchado esa plática con claridad.

—Disculpen, pequeños —Sombra fue el primero en hablar.

—O-Onii-san… —El pequeño hablo.

Sombra tardo unos momentos en reaccionar.

—E-Eh… ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—¡N-Nuestra pelota cayo en el busque, onii-san! —Volvió a reaccionar raro Sombra—. P-Pero… hay un monstruo ahí…

—¿Monstruo?

—Si… ¿No has escuchado la historia, onii-san?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Me encantaría que me la contaras.

—Se dice, que si entras en el bosque obscuro, hay un monstruo enorme que come niños y los desaparece —El pequeño saltaba y marcaba con sus gestos algo dramáticos lo que narraba—. Nuestras madres nos prohibieron entrar…

Volteando, pudo ver a las madres mirándoles con ojos peligrosos, incluido a los dos jóvenes. Sombra y Shidou estaban algo espantados por esto.

—E-Esta bien, pequeño, intentare a recuperar tu pelota.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Si… Lo intentaremos. Mientras —Sombra saco su celular y puso las fotografías de las chicas—, ¿no has visto a ninguna de ellas por aquí?

—Mm… Creo haber visto a una… —Sombra y Shidou estaban con completa atención—. ¿No eran ellas las chicas mágicas de la televisión?

Los dos bajaron la cabeza al instante.

Mientras Sombra intentaba aclarar las cosas con el pequeño, Shidou estaba mirando hacia los alrededores y, en todo caso, preparado algunas preguntas que se le ocurrían con el tiempo.

Sabía que no podía interrumpirlos, por lo que, mientras el niño hablaba alegremente, Shidou se retiró del sitio para encontrarse con el grupo de madres de los niños sentada sobre el pasto, que les observaban con mucha letalidad.

—P-Perdón.

—Eh… ¿Y tú quién eres? —Que linda.

—M-Mi nombre es Shidou Itsuka, un gusto-

—Buen, Itsuka-san, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

Lo bateo totalmente, pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Estamos buscando a unas chicas perdidas, solo necesito un poco de su tiempo —Esto les llamo mucho la atención, siendo que todas pararon de hablar.

—E-Entiendo… ¿Cómo eran ellas? —Cedieron, tal vez por su curiosidad. No importaba.

—Así —Saco su celular, enseñándoles la foto—. ¿Han visto a alguna?

Las mujeres vieron con curiosidad, luego se observaron entre ellas hasta que una eligió hablar.

—Una de ellas estaba aquí hace unos momentos —Una esperanza, y confirmación—. Estaba… No lo recuerdo bien… ¿Erala pequeña de pelo azul? No…

La verdad, ya no le importaba que le dijera donde estaba, esa confirmación fue hermosa.

—Así está bien, gracias.

Shidou se agacho y agradeció, solo para caminar en dirección hacia Sombra, que tenía sus propios descubrimientos.

—¡Onii-san! —El pequeño estaba emocionado—. ¿Entonces no son las chicas de la televisión?

—N-No, son unas chicas comunes —Claro que no—… Ellas estaban perdidas…

—Oh… Lo siento Onii-san, no-

—Y-Yo creo haber visto a alguien… —Otro de los niños hablo—. Cuando nos asomamos por los arboles… vimos a alguien caminar…

—¡Esas solo fueron cosas tuyas, Kai-san!

—¡N-no, te juro que fue real!

Los chicos entonces empezaron a pelear, pero Sombra estaba satisfecho.

—Gracias por su ayuda, pequeños —Sombra dejo de mirarlos—. Ahora, me toca a mí ser valiente, iré por su pelota.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, onii-san! —Los chicos se despidieron y alejaron del hombre, que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shidou vio eso de fondo mientras se aproximaba, hasta que se acercó a Sombra que miraba a los niños llenos de energía.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —Shidou llego.

—Solo me hablaron de las chicas mágicas… al final, me dijeron que algo se movió entre los arboles pero… si fue una de ellas, ya se habrá ido hace mucho.

—A mi si me confirmaron de que una de que una de ellas estaba aquí, solo no saben dónde.

—Esa es una pista…

—¿Sombra? —El hombre no le veía a él, sino a los niños.

—Si… —Notando esto, Sombra sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Podrías investigar mientras? Mamoru te protegerá, no necesitas preocuparte

—Ah, si… ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?... Iré a recuperar su pelota —Volvió a mirar a los niños jugando—. Yo se los prometí.

Esos ojos… Los había visto antes.

—Iré contigo.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, también puede estar ahí, no tendrás como avisarme si la encuentras.

Sombra le observaba con desconcierto, aun sin saber que pasaba.

—Tienes razón, no lo pensé bien —Le sonrió—. Es mejor ir juntos.

Ya que, si bien era una sombra, seguía siendo un humano.

Los dos hombres se fueron, adentrándose al bosque obscuro, siendo guiados únicamente por dos objetivos: la pelota de los pequeños, y la búsqueda de su querida compañera.

…

Dentro del bosque, todo quedaba a nombre de la obscenidad afectada por pequeños rayos de luz. Shidou, seguía siendo más sorprendido con cada viaje, jamás se imaginaba que los arboles serían tan frondosos dentro de la ciudad, siendo sorprendido una y otra vez por las veces que no investigo alrededor de Tenguu.

El protector de nuevo se les unió, siendo que los árboles y la flora les protegían de ser vistos por cualquier humano en la vista.

—No debió haber ido muy lejos… —Sombra buscaba la pelota.

Shidou hacia lo mismo, sin embargo, la pelota no parecía estar muy cerca de ahí.

—No me sorprendería que la volaran lejos —Shidou aclaro.

—¿Tan lejos?

Era cierto, habían buscado ya dentro de los bosques con algo de cautela, y muy cuidadosamente también. Ningún objeto redondo que rebote estaba a la vista.

—Esto es genial…

—Ey, ¿qué tal si el "monstruo" es un ladrón de pelotas?

—¿Para que un monstruo robaría pelotas?

—¿Le gusta jugar con ellas? —Shidou le miro con una gota de sudor—. Pueden usarse para muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo?

—Muchos los usan para-

Un sonido de movimiento, no de ningún acompañante, sino muy a lo lejos del lugar. Los dos, que ahora eran protegidos por Mamoru, estaban callados por completo.

—Tal vez no esté tan lejos como supuse —susurró.

Sombra envió a Mamoru con cuidado hacia lo que parecía haber sido movimiento. Con movimientos cortos, el protector se encargada de aclarar la vista a lo lejos mientras avanzaba cortando la vegetación, mientras Shidou y Sombra se protegían detrás de él.

—¿Seguro de esto?

—A este punto, es mejor arriesgar un poco.

El protector dio una última pasada con su hoz, quedando quieto por completo.

—Vaya… —La pelota estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

Era una vista algo extraña, no habían árboles que obstruyeran la luz, a diferencia de todo el bosque, y el Sol remarcaba con fuerza el lugar donde la pelota reposaba, incluyendo la zona a su alrededor.

—Esto si no es nada sutil —El protector uso su larga oz para jalar con cuidado la pelota, sin cortarla o poncharla por accidente—. Quédate aquí, Itsuka.

Sombra se adelantó un poco, quedando en al lado del Protector. Cada que se acercaba la pelota, Sombra estiraba un poco más su cuerpo, esperando pronto tocarla.

—Un poco más… —La sintió—. Listo.

La pelota estaba a disposición de Sombra.

—Tal vez solo fuimos un poco paranoicos —¿Y podían culparlos?

—Tenemos la pelota pero… —No había señal de nadie.

—Tenemos confirmación de que esta aquí, por ahora, avancemos un poco más —Sombra se juntó con Shidou detrás del Protector—. Esta pelota claramente no llego aquí por su cuenta.

Era demasiado lejos como para que un niño fuera capaz de, golpear la pelota, y que esta misma esquivara tal cantidad de árboles. También tenían el movimiento de hace unos momentos como prueba.

El protector volvió a moverse, dejando a Sombra y Shidou investigar la zona iluminada. No había nada en especial, era una sola zona con pasto corto y sin nada más, no era nada en especial en lo absoluto… Para los niños, Sombra envió a Mamoru a dejarles la pelota en un lugar reconocible sin que le detectaran mientras los dos investigaban con delicadeza mientras su compañero volvía.

—Nada… —Que extraño.

—Debe… algo debe de faltar aquí… —Shidou lo reconoció primero.

Sombra pensaba y pensaba, no le quedaba claro que podía ser; cuando Mamoru volvió a pisar tierra a su lado, Sombra accionó.

—Itsuka, a un lado —Sorprendido, Itsuka retrocedió, seguido de Sombra.

Y así, Mamoru apunto hacia el sitio y lo golpeo con fuerza. La tierra se desperdigo al instante, y un sonido metálico inflamo el silencio.

—Buen instinto, Itsuka.

Con esto en claro, el protector empezó a cavar con cuidado el lugar, desperdigando tierra por todos los lugares hasta descubrir por completo algo.

Una instalación, o más específicamente, una puerta acorazada que guiada al subsuelo.

—Si no estaba a la vista… Claro —No la pudo ver desde su sobrevuelo, tenía que estar bajo el suelo.

Y, ¿qué hacia una chica en estas instalaciones, para empezar?

Con el Protector y su grandiosa hoz, este la trato enterrar en una esquina de la puerta, intentando estrellarla para que esta cediera y abriera. Era incapaz.

—Es más dura que él diamante —El Protector dejo de intentar—. No creo que podamos entrar por aquí.

—Al menos, ya sabemos dónde puede estar… —Ese lugar… ¿Era de verdad bueno entrar?

—Tendremos que encontrar algo menos fortificado. O… —Sombra pensó por un momento, se acercó a la puerta y la analizo—. No hay candado de esta parte… Espera, tengo una idea.

Mamoru se acercó al lugar, para después volverse ese humo negro correspondiente. Gracias a la pequeña fisura que su hoz logro hacer, el humo entro dentro de las instalaciones y, en un movimiento rápido, el protector volvió a su forma, notando que esta cabía sin problemas.

—Bien —dijo Sombra, que ahora veía desde el protector.

Al entrar dentro de las instalaciones, el Protector miro hacia el techo con astucia y apunto su hoz hacia el. Con una cortada, el metal que le recubría caía, esto se repitió varias veces hasta que el metal fue cortado y mucha cantidad de tierra cayó sobre Mamoru, dejando el área al descubierto. Sombra y Shidou se asomaron, sorprendidos por lo que causaron.

—Funciono —Estaba orgulloso.

Shidou también lo estaba, de alguna forma.

—Espero no nos cause más problemas… —Shidou no quería más de ellos.

—Era eso, o buscar más entradas, perder tiempo. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo que gastar… Medidas drásticas en tiempos drásticos.

Que frase más repetida.

—Bien…

Los dos saltaron a la entrada, Sombra cayendo claramente sobre la pequeña montaña de tierra que se formó sobre Mamoru y Shidou tropezando un poco sobre esta, cayendo al piso de metal.

—Tengamos cuidado… No sabemos que nos encontraremos aquí.

El techo era algo grande para que el Protector entrara, además de que toda la instalación estaba bien reforzada, mucho más para que resistiera las letales cortadas de Mamoru.

A sus lados, estos señalaban tecnología de reconocimiento: radares, mapas, etcétera. Además de un símbolo muy emblemático a los ojos de Shidou.

"AST", con siglas rojas y entendibles.

—AST…

—¿Los conoces?

—Si… Solo que… —Si de verdad la espíritu estaba aquí—. Son cazadoras de espíritus…

—Cazadoras, eh… No me da buena pinta —Sombra estaba en la pequeña colina de tierra que se formó, que a la vez cubría al Protector—. Pero, ya nos metimos en esto.

—Si…

—Ahora también esto… Es un sin fin de problemas.

Sombra salto fuera de la pequeña montaña y ayudo a Shidou, para después encender la luz y mirar el gran pasillo. El Protector se volvió humo y volvió a generarse fuera de la colina, haciendo que esta cayera.

—Itsuka, yo me encargare de iluminar, vamos.

Los dos empezaron a caminar en el gran pasillo que se dirigía directo hacia abajo en una caminata recta, llena de metales fortalecidos y columnas resistentes.

Se escuchaban gotas, el eco de los pasos rebotando por las paredes, las pisadas Mamoru con mucha más potencia. No parecía tener fin.

—Espera.

Dentro de la bajada, había una pequeña luz roja a lo lejos del lugar, que dirigía a una intersección que cambiaba al pasillo recto una nueva salida. Esta claramente estaba más pequeña, Mamoru no podría entrar.

Con su linterna, Sombra señalo a la nueva entrada con su mano sobrante, Shidou solo asintió. Los dos se dirigieron hacia esta.

Mamoru claramente se quedó protegiendo la intersección, los otros dos se metieron en esta, que tenía una luz roja en toda la obscuridad encontrada. Consiguiendo apuntar la luz hacia este nuevo pasillo, estaba otra entrada fuertemente reforzada, con un detector de manos y pupilas como llave.

—Otra puerta más… —decretó Shidou.

No tenía caso intentar, además de que la luz roja no le daba buenas vibras. Y si la puerta era igual de dura, el Protector no sería capaz de atravesarlo, mucho menos cabria en ese pequeño espacio, aun convirtiéndose en humo, no tenía ganas de probar su suerte como antes.

—Itsuka, sigamos —Tal vez podrían encontrar algunas respuestas para entrar, sino, tendrían que usar de nuevo a Mamoru.

—Espera —Shidou se acercó al pad que mostraba una mano en color azul, Sombra le veía desde la retaguardia—. ¿Por qué...?

Shidou puso su mano en esta.

"Error, no se reconocen los dedos, intente de nuevo"

No esperaba menos.

—Ya veremos como abrir después, ahora… Tenemos que seguir —Al menos quería ver que había al final del largo pasillo, terminar un objetivo.

Shidou asintió.

Antes de seguir, los dos volvieron a revisar la puerta en su completo, marcando el sitio con una cortada que Mamoru dejo.

—Esto servirá.

Los dos siguieron el camino a un pozo infinito del terror, siendo tragados solamente por el peso del silencio, el paso de sus pies y los goteos que se volvían más intensos con más camino avanzado.

Para preocupación de ambos, muchas personas no aparecían en su vista, ya sea del AST o del equipo de limpieza. Eso podía significar que se estaban alejando de su objetivo, o que solo personas no solían ser regulares aquí. Sea cual sea la preocupación, fue congelada por su siguiente descubrimiento.

—El pasillo… —El pasillo terminaba.

No había puerta, ni algún obstáculo, solo una entrada de forma en arco que señalaba una luz color blanca.

Sombra hizo desaparecer Mamoru, ahora siendo guiados por su linterna. Los dos se acercaron a esa entrada.

Era un sitio parecido a una parada de metro, llenos de sillas y con un tren detenido, con las siglas del AST en rojo. Las luces alumbraban un poco de la obscuridad, que no era completamente apaciguada por nada, dando una batalla imaginaria.

Y de fondo, solo una chica pequeña se mostraba…

¿Quién diría, que con todo puesto sobre las cartas, una cambiaría así?

Esta pequeña, que estaba claramente asustada, era una de las chicas que le ayudo a volver a la vida, incluso cuando creía que el mismo estaba muerto. La única que confió en él, y que fue gracias a ella que se convirtió en una grandiosa luz para todas ellas.

—Kotori…

Espíritu de fuego, su pequeña hermana volteo, con unos listones blancos claros.

—O-Onii-chan…

Kotori había aparecido.

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **Un poquito tarde, pero llego. Es el inicio de un nuevo arco, como verán, y estoy orgulloso de por fin poder continuar esta historia.**

 **No hay mucho más que decir, me costó mucho este capítulo y estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Sea cual sea, espero les guste este capítulo como una nueva introducción.**

 **Recomendaciones, errores, palabras que no entiendan, críticas u opiniones, pueden con gusto dejármelas por privado o por review, todas ellas son agradecidas de corazón.**

 **Y como siempre, un gusto poderles compartir esto. ¡Bonitos días!**


	5. Arco 2: Capitulo II

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 _ **Arco 2**_

 _ **Capítulo II: Atrapados en el Subterráneo**_

Kotori estaba parada, mirando el tren justo antes de que reaccionara con su voz, la cual fue un eco incoloro que recupero su brillo en la última letra que este dirigió a su hermana.

—¡O-Onii-chan!

—¡Kotori!

Shidou corrió hacia la chica y la abrazo con fuerza. Kotori seguía repitiendo su nombre incluso con el duro eco que se escuchaba en el sitio.

—¡Onii-chan, perdóname! —Daba lamentos—. ¡N-No pude ir por ti...!

—¡No!, no Kotori —Negaba repetidas veces—. Estoy aliviado...

Los dos quedaron entre sus brazos por muchos segundos, cayendo de rodillas y quedando en un lindo calor, donde una Kotori con listones blancos se mostraba alegre, dando unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad de momentos.

—Estoy de vuelta...

—¡Te extrañe! —Kotori soltó golpes suaves sobre su pecho, soltando el abrazo por unos segundos—. ¡Idiota, idiota!

Tal vez la sensación de su muerte seguía en su mente, incluso si no recordaba lo que termino sucediendo con Shidou en el mundo de arriba. Y aun así, esta reacción de su pequeña hermana resulto devastadora hacia Shidou, ya que él mismo sabía cómo había terminado en ese lugar.

—Perdóname...

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, Kotori siendo la que se ajustó para sentir el calor completo que Shidou le proporcionaba, dando una sonrisa tierna en el punto siego de su hermano. Shidou, en cambio, cerró sus ojos para evitar sacar sus lágrimas de dolor, sabiendo que él no podía aguantar la herida de poder encontrarse de nuevo con su hermana en esta lamentable situación, aunque, en parte, estaba eufórico de poder hablar con su hermana.

Kotori así reaccionó, haciendo que su rostro se encendiera un rojo intenso y empujando a Shidou hacia atrás aun de rodillas, ella se levantó al instante, se alejó y se cambió los listones por unos negros.

—¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo!? —Dirigió su mirada a su pobre hermano, pero sirvió de poco ya que está bajo la mirada al instante—. T-Te dije que volvería... Y aun así te preocupaste...

—Kotori...

—Perdón... Yo no merezco...

Shidou se levantó y volvió a abrazarla, Sombra les sonrió desde el fondo.

—No Kotori... Yo las abandone... no digas más, por favor...

Ella, incluso después de ya haberlo dicho, seguía torturándose por las acciones que no pudo tomar en su pasado. Ir a recogerlo, ir a recibirlo, e ir a darle la bienvenida con todas.

Seguía y seguía rondando por su pequeña cabeza, cada vez intensificándose hasta producir una horrible orquesta. Era horrible, el pecado de no poder ir a recoger a su hermano cuando por fin volvía a casa.

Ya no había lágrimas, las cuales ya habían salido, solo dolor sobre su corazón que se presentaba con sus manos intentando alejar a su hermano.

—N-no, no merezco...

—Kotori... No digas eso —Los empujes de Kotori cada vez se volvían más débiles—. No lo digas...

Shidou Itsuka, alguien que fue a "A New Beginning" por planeación antigua, por una curiosidad enorme, terminó con su merecido hace mucho. Él murió, murió sin volver a verlas más, murió de nuevo fallando en una tarea tan simple como esa, y murió ahora con las manos vacías, teniendo que buscar sus propios errores en un mundo al que él ni siquiera pertenece.

Unos pasos se escucharon de fondo.

En espanto, los dos voltearon a ver con sorpresa a Sombra, que investigaba el área mientras los dos tenían su reencuentro hermoso. Shidou y Kotori se habían olvidado completamente de él.

—¿Q-Quien es...?

—Sombra, un gusto señorita —Sin mirarla, el eco hacia que los murmuros se escucharan más fuertes, Sombra fue el que contestó.

—¡T-tu...! —Se alejó alertada, a punto de recitar las palabras de llamado angelical.

—¡Kotori, espera! —Intervino Shidou—. ¡Es un amigo, un amigo!

Kotori tuvo que frenar sus palabras al instante.

—¿Amigo? —Esta miro a Sombra con ojos en furia—. Si te atreves a engañar...

—Lo acabo de conocer, te prometo que es de confiar.

—... ¿Eh? —Kotori provocó de su boca un sonido extraño.

Al darse cuenta que seguía con los listones blancos, esta fue rápidamente a buscar sobre uno de sus bolsillos hasta encontrar dos mismos de color obscuro. Sombra estaba atónito, se podría decir con un poco de confusión inspirada, Shidou solo se dedicaba a intercambiar miradas con Sombra.

Kotori —al terminar— observó a Sombra, limpiando su garganta en un intento vano de reiniciar lo que sucedió.

—¿Quién eres?

Ya tenía una sensación extraña desde el principio. Ese hombre no le daba ninguna buena vibra, no al menos cuando este "lo acababa de conocer". Sombra, en cambio, aguantó sus ganas de decirle "lo acabo de decir".

—Sombra, alguien que tenía atrapado esta organización, alguien que fue salvado por este chico incluso cuando no le conocía. —Con su mano, señalo con tranquilidad a Shidou, y después cambio su mirada en dirección a Kotori—. Y también, un espíritu.

Los dos, en especial Kotori, quedaron en completo shock.

—No, claro que no —Se aumentó la letalidad de la chica—. Es imposible que el AST haya capturado uno.

—¿Por qué estarías tan segura de ello?

—Nía...

—¿Nía?

Hace unos días, antes de todo lo sucedido, Nía se había encargado de dar el nombre completo de todos los espíritus después de lo sucedido con Mukuro, confirmando así que se deberían estar completos los descubrimientos inusuales. A Shidou se le habida olvidado completamente —incluso cuando este formo parte de la charla—, y justo cuando habló la chica de esto, un pequeño chispazo broto sobre su cabeza, provocando un pequeño mareo que intento esconder.

—Tenemos confirmados los espíritus, no me lo puedo creer —Y si lo hacía, este tenía que ser de creación del AST, algo que hacía más preocupante la declaración.

—... —No lograba entender muy bien quien era esta "Nía" de la que hablo—. ¿Quieres una prueba?

La chica detuvo la plática, incluso con un rostro agresivo, dándole la señal de actuar. Lo que podría explicarse como "una masa de color obscuro" empezó a conglomerarse detrás de Sombra, algo que angustio a Kotori, y solo sorprendió a Shidou, ya que esto había sido diferente la vez que fue con él. En un unísono sonido, la masa liquida empezó a formar al ya conocido Mamoru.

No tenía dudas ahora. Si bien lo tenía en nombre, Sombra era un espíritu con claridad, o, al menos algo parecido.

—Entonces... —¿Cómo podía creer que la espíritu que "lo sabía todo" había fallado en esto?

Nía, desde que se volvió parte de Ratatoskr, había sido una herramienta —y una gran chica— para la inteligencia contra la DEM, además de una gran arma contra la inteligencia de los demás. Casi nunca estaba incorrecta, cada paso que la DEM quería dar contra ellos era derribado con éxito. Sin embargo, con los sucesos anteriores con su ángel, esta había quedado algo inútil por, al menos, algunas predicciones y sus poderes regulares. Era poca la información que conseguía dar, pero siempre era verdadera, o eso es lo que pensaban hasta ahora...

—Kotori...

—... ¿Tu... Tú debes ser nuevo, verdad?

Sombra intentaba alcanzar a sus oraciones, y no obstante, estaba claro que esa chica con aparente nombre "Nía" sabía algo que ellos no.

—Soy un espíritu relativamente nuevo, tiene sentido que nadie haya sabido de mi antes.

—... —La chica mantenía un temperamento nervioso—. Esto es malo...

SI el AST ya era capaz de capturar espíritus... O, en su contra, crear espíritus, esto sería mucho más complejo.

—V-Vamos, primero tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿okay? —El hombre intentó tranquilizar los nervios crecientes de su hermana.

—Si... Un gusto concerté, Sombra...

—El gusto es mutuo, Itsuka Kotori.

Algunos segundos pasaron después de lo sucedido. Kotori intento asimilar que se encontraba —además de en peligro— con un nuevo espíritu justo enfrente de ella, además de tener un poder relativamente extraño. Shidou, en cambio, se mantuvo al lado de la chica en todo momento; todo mientras Sombra seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Al emitir un suspiro el mayor, Sombra reconoció que era inútil buscar en estos lares. Solo era un tren sin mucho más misterio, aunque este tenía la necesidad de salir del sitio para empezar la cita y poder sacar a la chica de ahí, por ahora, todo había salido como la copa de un helado. Este paró su búsqueda y volteó a ver a los chicos.

—Bueno, como ya están los príncipes juntos, empe-

—¿¡A-A quien llamas "príncipes"!? —Kotori se alborotó, soltando un sonrojo grandioso, a punto de darle una patada a Shidou sin ser él el hablador.

Tanto la mirada como la voz de Sombra se frenaron en dirección contraria a los chicos, una que no fue frenada —claramente— por los gritos de Kotori. Shidou notó este rostro de Sombra, a lo que ubicó su mirada hacia donde Sombra observaba, atónito.

La entrada había desaparecido. Solo una pared dura de concreto con algunas luces, nada más.

—No... Hace unos momentos... —Shidou no pudo frenar su voz, notándose los nervios con claridad, el propio crecimiento del caos.

—¿Hace unos momentos? —Kotori también había volteado al mismo lugar que todos, pero esta no tenía una reacción reconocible—. ¿De qué hablas, Shidou?

—Kotori... —No... No sabía qué hacer.

Cuando este volteó con Sombra —chico que hace unos momentos miraba con letalidad la pared— aclaró su rostro sobre la de los chicos en un instinto momentáneo, todo esto con una sonrisa recreada.

—Parece que Itsuka también lo reconoció. Hubo algunos movimientos raros sobre esa pared —Mantuvo su compostura—. Yo me encargare, no se agiten; primero, deberías tener una charla con tu hermano, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—...

Esto fue suficiente para bajar la mirada de Kotori. Al verla distraída, Sombra dirigió su mirada con la de Shidou —que se mostraba sorprendido y algo adolorido por la actitud de su hermana— y dio pequeños giros hacia la dirección de Kotori con su rostro, dándole un pequeño "empujón" para que se concentrara en ella. Este solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa para que se fuera en silencio hacia la pared e intentara sacar algunas conclusiones.

—S-Shidou... perdón...

—¿Otra vez? Ya te he dicho, no tiene-

—No... No entiendes —Esta tomó la camisa del chico con algo de fuerza, intentando aguantar el dolor—. Por favor, escúchame.

...

 _Las chicas se habían despertado después de varias horas, era un hogar movido incluso con varias de ellas fuera de su vista._

 _La mansión de las chicas era curiosa, más para los vecinos que veían a un chico salir con tales mujeres tan bellas; incluso después de su ida, las propias mujeres mantenían la compostura y alegraban a la vecindad como su antiguo amante, amigo y querida persona les había encomendado en su ida._

 _No obstante, hoy, era totalmente diferente._

 _—¡Bien, ya casi está todo preparado! —La voz era reconocible por todas._

 _Kotori Itsuka, chica que había liderado a una de las organizaciones más importantes en la investigación de espíritus y hermana del propio "Rey", estaba liderando los esfuerzos conjuntos de 3 chicas que parecían traer adornos sobre toda la sala y los pasillos principales de la mansión._

 _—Kotori..._

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Ya sabes... ¿De verdad vendrá hoy Shidou?_

 _Natsumi seguía con las mismas preguntas desde que había despertado, Yoshino le había dicho que lo haría pero... algo no la dejaba tranquila._

 _—Claro que lo hará, ya debería estar de vuelta —Kotori intentaba e intentaba, pero parecía solo ser en vano—. Mira, todas estamos preocupadas por Shidou... Pero, solo podemos recibirlo así, no podemos bajarlo del avión así de fácil._

 _—¡Perdón, perdón si te preocupe! Pero..._

 _—Está bien, está bien —Kotori, tal como Shidou, acaricio la cabellera de la chica con una mirada de la pequeña sorprendida—. Todas estamos preocupadas por él, por ahora, creo que a Shidou le encantaría verte con una sonrisa cuando venga._

 _El sonrojo creado por la pequeña fue notorio._

 _—N-No digas tonterías, él jamás..._

 _—Ya lo ha dicho, eres una chica linda, tu-_

 _—¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo! —La chica giro su cabeza en vergüenza—. Me encargaré... Me encargare de estar con él... hoy..._

 _En propia pena, la chica dio una pequeña corrida en dirección, no sin dibujar una sonrisa inconsciente en conjunto con unas pequeñas risas._

 _Al verla, Kotori solo sonreía sin dejar de lado su confusión. ¿Por qué Natsumi sentía esa sensación extraña? Y no solo ella, Nia también había llamado para confirmar la venida de Shidou; la propia sabelotodo del grupo había hablado a confirmar el mensaje... También Tohka estuvo muy alborotada toda la noche._

 _¿Algo estaba perdiendo de su vista?_

 _—Cierto, Tohka no ha despertado..._

 _—¿Tohka? —Una chica habló—. Ya sabes, no dormir trae sus consecuencias._

 _—¿Ya terminaste?_

 _—Kukuku, estas subestimando el poder de Kaguya._

 _Kaguya, junto a Yuzuru, Natsumi y Kotori eran las únicas ayudando en la propia casa, todo junto a la Tohka durmiente; en cambio, Nia debiera estar en camino desde Tokio junto a Miku, Mukuro había salido con Yoshino en busca de comida, y, por ahora, la comandante de las fuerzas especiales de festejos de venidas estaba al mando de Kotori. Origami era un caso extraño ya que esta esta no había aparecido durante todo el día._

 _A diferencia de todas, Kaguya y Yuzuru tenían planeado volver a la escuela después de ayudar a Kotori con todo. Todas habían quedado en que faltarían excepto ellas, nadie sabía que tenían en la cabeza._

 _—Kaguya, ve con tu hermana._

 _—¿A-Ah?_

 _—Tengo que ir a revisar a Tohka... Ya sabes, que también nos ayude con la fiesta._

 _—¿N-No estas siendo muy radical? Ella no durmió nada anoche._

 _—¡De todas formas!, ella tiene que venir a ayudar, iré a verla, te dejo en cargo de las chicas._

 _—¿¡Y-Yo!? ¡Muy bien, Kotori, no te-!_

 _—Objeción, esa quiero ser yo._

 _Una chica, con el mismo color de pelo había estado escuchando toda la conversación._

 _—Y-Yuzuru... —La había sorprendido—. ¡Espera un momento, yo estoy mejor capacitada para eso!_

 _—Aclaración, yo tuve que despertarte hoy porque nadie era capaz de hacerlo._

 _—Eso fue un momento de despiste... ¡No volverá a ocurrir! —Con una voz desesperada, solo podía defenderse de los ataques de su hermana—. Kotori, dile algo-_

 _Kotori ya no estaba._

 _—Sorpresa, eso fue rápido._

 _—Sí que está preocupada por Tohka eh..._

 _Las dos siguieron con sus típicas peleas, pero pronto cedieron para poder seguir ayudando a la pequeña Natsumi a trabajar._

 _En cambio, Kotori estaba en las escaleras, subiendo con una cabeza pensante hacia la habitación de la princesa durmiente._

 _—¿Mm?_

 _Saliendo de sus pensamientos, pudo notar algo. Cercano a la habitación de la chica, algunos sonidos -platicas- se escuchaban. No recordaba tener a nadie de invitado a excepción de la chica durmiente, y además, la voz no era de una chica para empezar, ni siquiera coincidía con la de un hombre... En terror, Kotori preparo una pistola que tenía guardada en caso de desgracias, incluso así, tenía el botón de emergencia del celular para mandar un mensaje al comando del Fraxinus si algo malo sucedía._

 _Al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación, las voces habían parado pero se seguían escuchando algunos movimientos adentro. Kotori entro en un movimiento rápido._

 _Nada, todo estaba normal, pero Tohka estaba algo agitada._

 _—Así que eras tú... Dios._

 _Bajo la pistola, no tenía caso seguir a la defensiva. Apagando su celular, la chica se acercó a la cama de la chica para revisar que todo estuviese bien. Algunas cobijas caídas y una postura comprometedora, nada fuera de lo común._

 _Tohka estaba bien._

— _Sigues preocupada, ¿eh?_ — _susurró._

 _No entendía, ya que ella también tenía ese presentimiento. Lo había platicado con sus compañeros, con "humanos normales sin poderes", y nadie parecía tener esa misma preocupación que todas las chicas compartían._

 _Ese mal presentimiento que crecía, que incluso con palabras bonitas se volvía como cáncer a la piel._

 _Su celular empezó a vibrar._

 _Asustada, Kotori dejo rápido la habitación para pasar a contestar el teléfono, un número desconocido._

 _—¿...?_

 _—Kotori Itsuka, ¿verdad?_

 _—Eh... ¿Quién-?_

 _—¿No reconoces la voz de tu viejo amigo? Que lastima._

 _—Espera... ¿Elliot?_

 _—Tardaste mucho._

 _—¿Q-Que haces con un celular desconocido?_

 _—Es necesario —Se notaba que estaba susurrando el hombre—. Necesito que me escuches, es preocupante esto._

— _Te dije que no ahora, estamos pre-_

— _Tiene que ver con las chicas, Kotori, tu hermano, todo... Por favor._

— _... Te escuchó._

— _Necesito que me encuentres, te mando las coordenadas en el celular, para poder hablarlo._

— _Estas bromeando._

— _No, y necesito que traigas a Yoshino, Natsumi, Mukuro y a Tohka contigo, si es posible también a todas las espíritus. Agentes importantes de Ratatoskr ya ha sido informados y seguramente vendrán también hacia mi posición._

 _—Elliot, lo prometiste._

 _—Y yo te prometo que esto tiene sentido, pero si no vienes..._

 _—No dejare a mi hermano solo, Elliot, no hoy, y no creo que ellas quieran._

 _El silencio reino por algunos segundos, el eco de la bocina del celular desconocido quedaba con un sonido misterioso, todo eso tardo unos cuantos segundos, pesados segundos que parecieron minutos, horas._

 _—Kotori, quiero que me escuches. Esto ya no es sobre todas, sobre nosotros, es para tu hermano._

 _—¿Qué... dijiste?_

 _—Yo sé que lo has visto. Mukuro se ha estado sintiendo mal, también Tohka, hemos investigado y... algo les sucede._

 _—..._

 _—Necesito que las traigas, sé que Tohka no se siente bien, pero necesitas hacer el esfuerzo. No tenemos tiempo, por favor._

 _—Al menos dime para qué._

 _—¿De verdad crees que lo puedo decir por aquí?_

 _Una mirada perdida, un dolor en su corazón, y una sola palabra para una elección. Elliot jamás les había visto la cara, y esta vez era su primera vez escuchándolo tan... serio._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _—Entendido, pero solo con una condición, las hermanas y las que no han llegado se quedaran._

 _Sabía lo mucho que estas dos habían esperado la llegada de Shidou, que sería una oportunidad perfecta ya que muy pocas veces una hermana sale sin la otra, y que tal vez eso significaría que las dos contarían como "una", también sospechaba de su importancia por no haber sido mencionadas al principio. Incluso si todas estaban en completa emoción... solo quería que Shidou se sintiese menos solo en su llegada._

 _—... —No sabia si era disgusto o simple entendimiento el suspiro que soltó—. Bien, pero serán las únicas, te espero con las restantes en las coordenadas._

 _El celular colgó._

 _«Ni siquiera sé cuándo llegara Mukuro.. ¿Como me las arreglare para convencerlas a todas? Maldita sea. »_

 _En simples palabras, era extraño el aceptar su necesidad. Algo de verdad le daba mala sensación de todo esto, y con sus sensaciones pasadas, de verdad su mente empezó a deambular por si sola. La curiosidad, tal como a su hermano, estaba controlando a su persona._

 _Revisando el propio chat, todo con una sonrisa algo agridulce, no pudo contener el horror que su propio rostro demostraba sobre sus múltiples muecas._

 _—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?_

 _Esas coordenadas, esas mismas coordenadas, llevaban a un edificio. El edificio principal del AST en Tenguu._

...

Habían pasado minutos desde la trágica novela. Parecía que Kotori no lograba recordar más, sin embargo, le prometió a su hermano que tan pronto volviera su cabeza a sus sentidos le contaría como termino el encuentro, y el cómo había terminado ahí —que le resultaba bastante raro—. En otras cosas, Shidou decidió ir a revisar las vías del tren en busca de "alguna pista de cómo salir" pidiéndole a su hermana que se quedara dentro del tren, el cual había sido abierto por la basta curiosidad de Sombra y su acompañante gigante.

Viendo como investigaba, Sombra se juntó con Shidou y le empezó a observar hacia el lugar donde dirigía su atención.

—¿Sin suerte?

Shidou fue impactado con eso.

—N-No... Solo que ...

Sombra le miró, y después volvió a mirar hacia las vías.

—¿Todo bien?

—No entiendo nada, el cómo termine aquí, el cómo Elliot pudo haber dado una orden así.

Con un poco de incredulidad, Sombra solo hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

—¿Q-Que?

—Nada, recuerdos —dijo—. Deberías dejar los temas de mayores a mayores, suelen ser bastante complejos.

—¿M-Me estás diciendo niño?

—En absoluto —Este sonrió con una mueca, solo para volver a su estado serio—. Lo que quiero decir es que pensar en eso ahora no nos llevara a ningún lugar, primero debemos preocuparnos por salir de aquí.

Razón, tenia.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo...

Viendo la duda en sus ojos, este le dio de nuevo algunas palmadas en la espalda.

—A veces, los "jefes" están metidos en temas bastante obscuros, no por nada están en la cima de la montaña, Itsuka —aclaró—. Por ahora, lo que necesitamos es recuperar a esas chicas que tanto quieres, ya después puedes... "aclarar" las cosas con ese tal Elliot.

—Eso es imposible, ¡Elliot jamás-! —Justo antes de decir algo, su boca se quedó sin palabras.

—¿De verdad confías tanto en ese hombre, Itsuka? —No sabía cómo responder—. A veces, la confianza depende de un hilo tan frágil; primero cuida a tu familia —Sombra señaló al metro—, y después, te preocupas por los que están arriba.

Esas palabras no venían del usual tono amigable que Sombra osaba tener, sus palabras tenían peso, incluso sus ojos cayeron de inmediato. Shidou notó todo eso en un instante.

—Es cierto, Sombra, nunca me has contado tu historia.

—¿Historia?

—Ya sabes, tu vida, tus co-

—No le veo sentido —Una interrupción abrupta.

—¿Eh?

—Recuerda que soy tu guía, Itsuka, nada más.

—¿Y tú no fuiste un humano?

—Es una posibilidad.

—No te creo.

—Itsuka...—Shidou volteó en sorpresa—. Tú no te tienes que preocupar por estas cosas, recuerda cuál es tu objetivo —No estaba convencido—. Ya tendremos esta plática después, ya sabes, cuando todos estén a salvo de este infierno.

No lo había pensado. ¿Qué pasaría con Sombra después de que todos fueran "salvados"?

—Tienes razón

—¿Sabes? Cuando salga-

La voz de Sombra fue interrumpida sin ningún motivo.

—¿Sombra?

—Itsuka, no sé muy bien que es esta sensación —dijo—, pero no me gusta nada. Vuelve con tu hermana.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé... —Sombra solo miraba las vías del tren—. Algo no me gusta de ese lugar, necesito que vayas a proteger a tu hermana —No parecía entender la situación—. ¿Por favor?

—Lo entiendo... Solo, no hagas nada peligroso. Ten cuidado.

—Eso debería decírtelo a ti —Intento calmar—. Tranquilo, si algo malo sucede seré el primero en reaccionar.

Sombra saltó hacia las vías sin ningún problema y, con un leve vacío sobre el pecho, este dio pequeños pasos hacia la obscuridad remota del túnel.

Shidou dudo varios momentos mirando al piso, todo para que después asintiera y se dirigiera a la puerta del tren, en busca de su hermana dentro de este.

Entre pasos y pasos, la intersección se acercaba; un punto muerto y un pecado marcaban el eco de aquellas pisadas. Un destino inevitable, después de todo; una divina comedia convertida en un cementerio de deseos.

...

Kotori se mantuvo dentro del tren por simples órdenes de Shidou, aun así, esta intento recuperar algo de información mientras su hermano volvía para calmar su curiosidad; no tenía mucha idea de que hacía, lo cual le provocó un sonrojo algo grande. Sin embargo, esto no era lo que de verdad le estaba provocando un terror horrible, sino era algo más...

Era como un vacío sobre su pecho, un gran dolor que arrancaba con creces toda la calma que esta intentaba recuperar. Sus ojos lo dejaban claro, su respiración sentía que se le iba de sus pulmones, donde la pequeña empezó a tomar su pecho y cayó al piso con terror.

—O-Onii-chan... —Volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, una mirada muy mareada, llena de miedo—. O-O-Onii...

Ya no podía hablar tanto, es más, su voz se había ido por completo.

—¿¡Kotori!? —Shidou miró sobre la ventana de una puerta, la que abrió y corrió hacia su hermana—. ¡Kotori, háblame!

Puso su pequeña cabeza sobre sus piernas, que estaba en completa tensión mientras intentaba ayudar a su hermana pidiendo auxilios insonoros.

Por suerte, la chica se empezó a regularizar con el paso de los minutos.

—O-Onii-chan... —Volvió su voz—. G-Gracias.

—Kotori...

Shidou acariciaba su cabello, podía sentir todavía gotas de sudor provenientes de la cabeza de Kotori. La había pasado muy mal.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ella empezó a enloquecer cuando los dos la dejaron de ver? Se notó que era bastante horrible el dolor... Y las palabras de Sombra retumbaron su memoria. No podía abandonar su cometido. Tenía que descubrir su deseo, sacarla del Limbo y completar esa cita para seguir con la otra. Y todo eso sin revelar que este mundo era uno totalmente diferente... Se sentía asqueroso por guardarle algo importante a su hermana, pero eso era necesario.

Ahora, él era la persona que se guardaba secretos sin sentido.

—S-Sácame de aquí... No quiero estar aquí... —Kotori le dijo a Shidou, con unos ojos muy asustados.

Se reveló su deseo, ¿no?

—Lo haré, solo aguanta por favor —Estaba bastante nervioso también.

La verdad, ya se veía mucho mejor, pero no podía abandonarla para ir en busca de respuestas. A lo cual una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Shidou tomo a Kotori de sus manos y la cargo como princesa. Esta se sonrojó, no obstante, poco podía hacer con sus pocas energías actuales.

—Suéltame... Yo puedo ir... sola

—No seas terca y déjame ayudarte, no estas nada bien.

—¡C-Claro... claro que no! —Kotori oculto su sonrojo, ya que era incapaz de al menos resistirse un poco.

—No te dejare tirada así como así, déjate ayudar de vez en cuando...

—E-Eso deberíamos decírtelo a ti... Siempre arriesgándote por todas... Podemos protegernos solas, ¿sabes? —Con un poco de pena, esta giro su cabeza ruborizada, la cual volvió a ser una con basta tristeza.

Un pequeño silencio reino mientras el hombre caminaba. Tal vez esas palabras iban directo al ver como la DEM seguía moviendo sus fichas, como siempre que podía, arriesgaba un poco de su vida para hacerlas felices... Incluso así, era inevitable, inevitable estar tan agradecido con las personas que lograron darle color a tu vida...

Pero eso también le había traído esto, su muerte incógnita... No se sentía a gusto con su declaración.

—No lo volveré a hacer Kotori —Sonrió con un poco de dolor, sabiendo que ella seguía ignorante de la situación—. S-Seré más cuidadoso, ¿está bien?

—No lo serás —Ella sonrió—, pero, eso es lo que te hace ser tu...

Se notaba con ganas de un descanso eterno, sin embargo, su última experiencia de ello no lo dejo nada tranquilo.

—Estaremos fuera de aquí, Kotori, confía en mí —Shidou le regalo su hermosa sonrisa.

El sonrojo de su hermana era demasiado notorio, ella evito su mirada con lago de ternura hasta que por fin declaro una derrota total.

—E-Estoy en tus manos...

Tras las propias órdenes de Sombra, el chico fue —junto a su hermana— al último vagón del tren, sabiendo bien que algo podía estarles asechando justo al frente del propio móvil.

—Sombra... —Kotori habló—. ¿Dónde está-?

No tenía mucha idea si le podría contar o no. Estar mintiéndole a su hermana era asqueroso pero...

—Fue a revisar algo enfrente del tren... Dice que pudo notar algo...

—¿E-Eh?

—Si...

Kotori bajo su cabeza, tal vez con la propia furia controlada después de todo lo sucedido.

—Shidou...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién es ese tal Sombra?

—Ya lo hemos dicho... Él es-

—No es a lo que me refiero —Kotori le miró—. Lo has notado también tú, ¿no es así? Su energía...

Era diferente, mucho más de los espíritus de allá arriba. Es cierto que él no se había nombrado espíritu, pero esa sensación simplemente no desaparecía.

Debía ser un espíritu, pero no lo era; debería ser un humano, pero tampoco. Tal vez la misma definición de "espíritus" debía ser actualizada... O es que simplemente estaban perdiendo algo de vista.

Lo que si sabían —Sombra incluido— es que él no era un espíritu. Pero, si no lo era... ¿entonces qué es lo que era?

Llegando al final del propio tren, y gracias a que la propia armadura del tren no dejaba escuchar la parte exterior, este se sentó sobre una de las paredes libre de sillas, teniendo a Kotori sobre sus piernas. El rostro de Kotori estaba ardiendo, y no solo era por su anterior pérdida de energía.

—... —Esta simplemente se acomodó, la verdad es que no quería negar los mimos que a veces su hermano le daba.

—Kotori... —Incluso si no prestaba mucha atención a sus acciones, ese mismo pensamiento seguía recorriendo su mente—. ¿Qué es lo que notas?

—¿¡E-Eh!? —Fue impactada—. B-Bueno, es algo repentino pero... me puedo acostumbrar...

—¿Eh? —Kotori tuvo que ver el rostro de su hermano para darse cuenta que no era a lo que ella se refería—. ¿Kotori?

—¡N-Nada, idiota, muérete!

—¿E-Eh...?

—Es del tal Sombra, ¿verdad? —La verdad, ella fue la que lo confundió—. Creí que ya lo había dicho...

—Si, lo sé, es solo que... Ya sabes, en todo lo que he pasado junto a él, no he sentido nada extremadamente raro... —Al menos ahora que estaba con él.

—¿E-Estas bromeando, verdad? Deberías ser sensible a tales poderes.

Y, siendo el peor de los casos, este ni siquiera había notado una diferencia intullendo que era por el pasar de un día con ese hombre.

—No es que no lo halla encontrado... Es que simplemente no se que es.

—Shidou... no quiero que te lastimen... Cuando estuviste a punto de morir, yo...

¿Y ahora qué diría, si se diera cuenta que Shidou debería haber muerto? Shidou guardo silencio por unos pesados momentos.

Sin embargo, algo derrumbó su ya conocida tranquilidad. Un ser se formó enfrente de ellos.

—¿Ma...moru?

...

Con cada paso se acercaba más a su objetivo. Entre más silencio adormecía las paredes del túnel, más se alejaba del par de linternas que emanaban las luces delanteras del tren, y en un sinfín de posibilidades, Sombra frenó su movimiento en una aturdida mirada hacia el piso, hacia dos pies asomándose desde la impetuosa falta de luz.

La obscuridad opacaba la escena. Dos seres, uno con las luces del tren virando cerca de su posición y otro en la completa negrura —apenas apoyado por las luces de los lados del túnel— se habían encontrado por fin. Antes de tan siquiera acercarse, el descubierto dio pequeños pasos que emprendieron un eco sobre el túnel, todo después de que al menos sus pies se mostraran con el alumbrado de la luz intensa del tren.

—Hola.

Un hombre de cabello negro, bastante largo y con varios rasgos de barba cortada. Era mucho más pequeño que Sombra, además de unos ojos claramente amarillos. Se le podían notar unas pequeñas ojeras, además de un brazo totalmente tapado por lo que parecía una chamarra negra mucho más grande para su estatura. Este tenía tenis, al igual que un pantalón de mezclilla, pero eso no era lo que asustaba más a Sombra...

—Hola —Contestó con sus mismas palabras.

—Así que eres tú... ¿eh?

—¿Qué...?

—Mm... —Dio una mueca en burla, y se mantuvo con su distancia—. ¿Me podrías decir tú... nombre?

—... —Se esperó por un pensamiento venidero—. Sombra, mi nombre es Sombra.

—¿Sombra? —Otra mueca—. Que irónico.

—¿Podrías decirme el tuyo? —Este intento ignorar el último comentario.

—... —Su rostro volvió a uno serio de inmediato, parecía que se había perdido por sus propios sentimientos en los anteriores segundos—. Selector, así me llamó.

—¿Qué necesitas de aquí, "Selector"?

—Vengo por mi destino, nada más.

—Yo no veo señales de eso.

—En eso estas equivocado —Selector, con su mano libre, apuntó su dedo hacia la parte trasera de Sombra, siendo la dirección en la que el tren estaba, y donde los dos chicos estaban siendo resguardados—. No te hagas el tonto.

—Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta.

—Creo que no entiendes la situación, "Sombra" —Selector seguía con su mirada penetrante hacia Sombra—. Esto también es mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué...?

—Sí, ¿o es que ese viejo no te dijo nada de mí? —Esperando respuesta, este solo pudo mostrar otra mancha sobre su personalidad—. Ya veo... tu tampoco sabes lo que sucede...

¿Viejo?

—... —No podía negar esas palabras.

Durante ese rato de silencio el rostro de Selector simplemente se llenó de odio. No hacia Sombra, ni al tren, un odio hacia un ser que él no podía ver, ni nadie.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo, eh? —Una pegunta directa.

—Soy su guía, mi responsabilidad es cuidar-

—Y una mierda —Otro golpe—. Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

—... —No estaba en lo erróneo, algo que dejo claro con ese silencio, aunque Sombra tenía una fuerte confusión con su propia sensación—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Simple. Quiero que me dejes pasar.

—¿Tienes algún objetivo?

—Tú no has respondido a mi pregunta —Seguía jugando con él, para después declarar su renuncia con un suspiro—. Aunque, puedo entender tu preocupación.

—Si la entiendes, entonces entenderás que no me mueva de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que deseas allá atrás.

—Bien... No te obligare a nada —aclaró, su voz se había vuelto más clara y tranquila, algo había encontrado en esas palabras—. Pero, por lo visto, ese "ser" no se cansa de encontrar más servidumbre para su reinado —Destellaba asqueo claro—. ¿Qué tal si mejor hacemos un trato?

«Trato... »Palabras algo alentadoras—. Te escuchó.

—Hay algo que como tu como yo sabemos. Estamos aquí por algo, compartir ese pecado nos junta de alguna forma, por muy tonto que sea —Este sonrió, bastante extraña expresión—. Únete a mí, las promesas de ese hombre son mentiras, yo puedo cumplir tu deseo...

Muy dentro de Sombra, leves pensamientos se juntaban a su mente. "Este pequeño podría ser un buen vendedor", no obstante Sombra estaba muy por fuera de sus palabras. Ni siquiera entendía a que se refería con "deseo", aunque algo estaba mal con sus sensaciones que parecían confundirlo más, como si su cuerpo aceptara lo que estuviese diciendo.

—Lamento decirte que estamos muy lejos de quedar en un trato.

—Te estoy dando una opción, "Sombra".

—Bien, entonces quiero que prometas la seguridad de todos.

—Vamos, ¿qué piensas que un niño pueda hacer?

—Lo suficiente —Como si estar dentro de ese mundo fuera de "personas normales".

—Sombra... —Este quedo callado—. Está bien, está bien, lo prometo.

Sus palabras no le convencían en nada.

—Y si es cierto eso, al menos puedes decirme tu objetivo, ¿no?

—Solo si me cuentas el tuyo.

—Lo estoy diciendo, y aun así no lo crees en absoluto.

—¿Me vas a salir con la excusa de "estoy aquí para protegerlos"? Vamos, Sombra, en ese caso yo también lo estoy.

—¿Y no lo estás?

—Por supuesto —Se tensó un poco sobre sus manos, Sombra pudo notar eso—. Está bien, solo quiero platicar con los chicos que tienes atrás, nada más.

—Puedo pasar tus palabras, no es necesario verlos.

—... —Selector se estaba cansando mucho—. No puedo hablar cosas privadas con cualquiera, tienes que entenderlo.

—No soy un cualquiera, soy su guía.

—"Su guía", ja —Dio una risa burlona—. De nuevo vas con eso.

—¿Y tú qué sabes...?

—¿Y yo... que se? —Fue otro golpe directo, pero uno lleno de ignorancia. Algo había estallado en la mente de ese adolescente—. Yo estuve en tus pies, Sombra, hace al menos unos "años".

—Espera...

—Yo tenía que cuidar de las almas... Fui prometido algo y mírame aquí, fui desechado.

—...

—¿Crees que ese hombre te cumplirá tu pequeño deseo? No seas iluso, somos herramientas, no personas para él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo cumplirás? —Decidió seguir con su juego.

—Oh... Yo conozco más este mundo que tú, Sombra. Sabes que todo se guía por la energía.

Sus intenciones se habían "revelado". Ni siquiera el chico hacia un esfuerzo en ocultar ya, aun cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Su cuerpo se tensaba más y más, todo lo que había construido se iba cayendo poco a poco. Esta vez, Sombra fue el de la mirada letal

—Estas insinuando... —El silencio de Selector parecía aceptar sus preocupaciones—. Nosotros somos guías, no debemos-

—¿Desobedecer a nuestro "creador"? ¿Quién dice que no lo estas guiando a su destrucción? —Cuestionar era su luz—. Tu sueño se convertirá en fantasía, ¿es que tan poco te importa lo que en ese momento que deseaste? ¿O él? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

—... —La "tranquilidad" de Sombra fue interrumpida por tales declaraciones.

—Sombra, no tienes por qué seguir los pasos de un mentiroso. Yo también le creí por años —Suspiró—. No cometas los mismos errores que yo hice. Tú mereces más de lo que se te da, también su salvación, no eres una herramienta.

Sombra bajo un poco la cabeza, los pensamientos recorrían su mente en busca de tomarle algo de sentido. ¿Por qué no sabía de este hombre? ¿Por qué hablaba de esas cosas? Algo dentro le decía que ya lo debía haber conocido, pero ningún recuerdo le llegaba a su mente, todo eso en conjunto con un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Y más importante, ¿qué es lo que buscaba ese tal "Selector"? Sabía sus intenciones, y sin embargo algo le daba mala espina desde sus primeras palabras después de que dejara la faceta del "negociador".

Antes de seguir con la plática, Sombra volteó hacia el tren donde los dos chicos se encontraban, no sin antes marcar una pequeña sonrisa y volver la mirada hacia Selector.

—Aprecio tu propuesta —Por varios segundos, Selector solo formó una sonrisa—, pero no, parece que estoy mejor así.

La última palabra llego sin pensarlo. Selector cambio su rostro por el de un hombre bastante nervioso. Incluso con su rostro "joven", la falta de higiene lo hacía ver más alarmante.

—¿E-Es familiar tuyo?

—No.

—¡Entonces...! —Parecía estar con ganas de sacar algunas palabras, pero se detuvo de inmediato—. No... Tienes razón...

—¿...?

—Fue un error... hablar con mi remplazo.

—Estas equivocado, yo no vine a remplazar a nadie.

—Jm... —Este volvió a hacer una mueca—. Si... También en eso tienes razón... —Al mirar al techo del túnel, un grave enojo se mostró sobre su joven rostro—. Ahora puedo ver porque te eligió "Padre".

¿"Padre"?

Las sirenas de emergencia comenzaron a sonar. El lugar se encendió en la incluso oscuridad perpetua. Sombra estaba sorprendido, mirando a los lados con bastante temor antes de notar que Selector se estaba acercando con apuró.

—Ese viejo me lo quito todo, arrancó esos recuerdos junto a la poca esperanza de poder verlos de nuevo —Su odio en la mirada lo describía todo—, pero, ahora seré yo el que haga lo necesario para crear mi propio destino. Lo siento, "Sombra".

De un momento a otro, el hombre dio pasos largos, acercándose a Sombra con una aceleración potente.

Sombra, en temor, golpeo discretamente su pierna con su dedo índice al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de Selector. No obstante, la velocidad de los dos fue bastante diferente, y al Selector estar unos pasos de Sombra, simplemente una pequeña burbuja de energía ardiente se creó.

—¡...!

—¡Ezrael!

Y como el primer impacto, un terremoto espacial fue visto dentro de los túneles de aquellas instalaciones, uno que recubrió gran parte de los túneles.

Una gran catástrofe reportada en la casa de los propios cazadores.

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **De nuevo, puede que este capítulo sea el último en algunos meses, lo siento si tardo pero me es difícil corregir lo mejor que pueda, escribir y además la universidad jajaja. Sin embargo, esta historia esta apenas por seguir, y no me quedare atrás sin poder escribir todo esto como la tengo en mi cabeza; además, la verdad ya quería presentar al antagonista desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Agradezco como siempre la paciencia de todos, espero les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Como siempre, dudas, comentarios, palabras que no entiendan, correcciones y críticas son bienvenidas a la barra de comentarios. Espero tengan una bonita noche todos. ¡Aloysius Baco se despide!**


	6. Arco 2: Capitulo III

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 _ **Arco 2**_

 _ **Capítulo III: Mis Ecos**_

 _Era una habitación en completa obscuridad. Nada, un vacío completo en un agujero negro sin luz. El único sonido que ese espacio podía presenciar era el de una ventisca, una que ni siquiera era formada por una ventisca, sino por el propio mundo negro en el que nada se formaba ni existía._

 _O, claro, eso se suponía era._

 _Un cuerpo mayor empezó a levantarse, justo donde un "piso" debería estar para todos. Con un cabello marrón y unos ojos verdes, este se paró sobre el sitio hasta recobrar completa conciencia de sus alrededores. Sentía un piso, pero no había; sentía una ventisca, pero no había. Un torrente de sensaciones "imaginarias" que solo parecía estar disfrutando él. Y, junto a todo esto, su soledad se volvía el protagonista de sus sentidos._

— _Hey… —El eco reboto infinitas veces sobre sus oído; con cada rebote de palabras, estas se volvían violentas al punto de provocarle una jaqueca._

 _Cuando el sonido paró, este dejo de asirse su cabeza. No volvería a hablar de nuevo._

 _¿Qué hacía atrapado en ese misterioso lugar? ¿Qué había sucedido para que todo esto pasara?_

 _Claro, ese lugar era un refugio para el hombre desde hace mucho tiempo, y que fuera tan extraño solo significaba su propia caída hacia el propio olvido._

—" _Sombra…"_

 _Una voz llamo desde arriba. "Sombra", el nombre que tantas veces fue puesto durante su tiempo. Una sombra solo puede aparecer cuando la luz del Sol está alumbrando algo, una sombra solo es consecuencia de la luz, pero esta no significa algo tan luminoso, sino algo comparado con la obscuridad._

 _Entonces, ¿qué era "Sombra"? ¿Un ser creado desde la luz y la obscuridad? Fuera de la definición de Sombra, ¿qué era él? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?_

—" _Sombra, ese será tu nombre…" —De nuevo esa voz, una bastante madura._

 _El hombre intentaba caminar por esos desconocidos sitios, pero no se encontraba en dirección de nada. Era imposible saber si este en realidad se movía o solo estaba "atrapado en su lugar". No había aire que dejara sentir su movimiento, y cada que daba un paso, sentía que su cuerpo no se movía el lugar, aun cuando con conciencia el caminaba hacia una dirección._

 _Este chico se frenó, ahora bajando la mirada._

—" _Estas destrozado, traumatizado… Pero aun no acabado" —dijo._

 _¿Qué había hecho en ese entonces?_

—" _Con mi mano, tu alma estará salvada; y como mi puño, tu cuerpo será formado" —Había un cumulo de energía imaginario—. "Por favor, recupera a mi niño, Sombra, ojos de esmeralda" —El hombre, por último, observó al cielo tintado de negro—, "mi último destello"._

…

El terremoto fue lo suficiente para dejar la estación en completo caos, las luces de emergencias que señalaban un terremoto espacial estaban vibrando con elocuencia, tanto que toda la ciudad empezó la evacuación de inmediato, esto llamando la atención de algunos seres extraños.

Dentro de la estación, un grave hueco con escombros y destrucción se encontraban, el terremoto espacial había convertido parte de la masa en propia energía, y solo quedo un hueco vacío de forma esférica, mientras, la materia que había sobrevivido a sus alrededores —en su mayoría tierra— empezó a caer sobre este propio, empezando una avalancha completa hasta que llegara al centro. Mamoru, la sombra protectora de Sombra, había llegado a un lugar seguro, retrocediendo lo más que pudo hasta llegar fuera del rango del terremoto con una velocidad inmediata. Estaba lleno de polvo, el tren había sido atrapado en la onda expansiva y, en efecto, fue desvanecido por completo. Las tuberías de agua drenaban su líquido hacia el vacío del punto centro, además de que este fue lo suficiente grande como para que la luz del día se pudiera ver con claridad, y, todos los participantes en aquel desfile se encontraban confundidos.

Con Mamoru, Sombra hizo su aparición, parecía haberse transportado justo el momento en que ese hombre había gritado, pero este tardo en su salida por causas desconocidas, esto incluyendo un mareo un poco más fuerte. Se encontraba en parte del túnel sobreviviente, con vistas exactas a la zona del impacto casi como un estadio en exhibición. Gracias a que el túnel estaba bien reforzado, fue capaz de resistir un poco la destrucción venidera, pero este no sería el caso en poco tiempo.

«¿Qué fue…?»

Perturbado por su anterior visión, Sombra abría sus ojos en pesadumbre agitado por las propias perturbaciones en el suelo que produjo aquella explosión. Lo único que recordaba era esa visión, oscuridad que le hizo levantar su rostro al notar la situación en la que se encontraba expuesto; un rostro con una clara confusión, fue repuesto por la necesidad de liderar aquella experiencia llameante.

—Esto es genial… —Giró hacia los lados, confundido aun por su llegada y el humo—. ¿Itsuka?

—E-Estamos aquí —Con su hermana entre manos, estos estaban siendo protegidos por el cuerpo de Mamoru.

Antes del terremoto, Mamoru se vio obligado a tomar de los dos chicos y salir del lugar lo antes posible. Tal vez por esa misma razón, Selector había respondido de esa forma, casi logrando que su viaje terminara en un final nada merecedor.

Los temblores que esta avalancha producía estaba provocando una falta de escucha, y todos tuvieron que elevar la voz un poco para encontrar su posición.

—Todos están bien… —Estaba un poco más aliviado, aun con los múltiples temblores de fondo.

—¿¡Q-Qué está pasando!? —Este no era el caso de Kotori, que tosía el polvo de la tierra que caía a montones sobre el lugar.

El piso paró de moverse cuando la cantidad de tierra se había nivelado, dotando a los chicos de una calma mayor. Por suerte, no consiguió llegar a tapar el túnel, esto dejó una vista hacia el centro, al igual que la luz del día atardecerte sobre la orilla destruida del túnel. El hueco se extendía muy cerca de la zona principal de la ciudad, aunque gracias a eso, ya habían conseguido "una manera de salir rápida", un "milagro" producido de la naturaleza de los espíritus.

El terremoto, por suerte, no era una explosión, por lo que solo conseguía convertir todo lo que tocaba en energía, se podría decir que, sin esto, ya estarían todos muertos.

—Parece que encontramos a un invitado especial —Con los temblores fuera, Sombra ya podía hablar con tranquilidad.

—¡Eso no explica… mucho!

Los escombros empezaron a desvanecerse, y con un gran corte, estos se esfumaron en un instante.

—Estas… Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Desde la vista de asomada de los tres, justó en el epicentro, una luz enardécete se asomaba, y con ella, una figura humanoide se formaba. "Selector" había llamado a su ángel.

Su cuerpo había tomado un blanco principal con un pelo convertido en un baño dorado, como si se tratase de un príncipe; detrás, dos formaciones circulares con plumas sobre este —de un color beige— estaban flotando sobre su espalda, como dos alas magnéticas, pero reales; sobre su cabeza estaba una corona de espinas bañada en oro sobre sus puntas, al igual que tres joyas preciosas —diamante, zafiro y esmeralda— puestas sobre el centro y sus dos lados principales; en sus manos se encontraban listones blancos cubriendo parte de brazo hasta llegar a una pulsera dorada; en su cuerpo, este tenía un conjunto de listones que pasaban sobre su abdomen y su pecho, igual unidos en parte hacia su brazo derecho y, claro, un cinturón hecho de tela con los mismos colores blanquecinos de antes; por último, sus zapatos demostraban unas botas con pequeñas aberturas, de color dorado. Los listones, si bien eran blancos, tenían un aspecto opaco y viejo, en una forma, incluso algunos con pequeños rasgones por lugares específicos. Su cuerpo, en cambio, emanaba grietas con un leve color dorado iniciadas desde su corazón hasta lugares aleatorios, al menos dos de ellas llegaban hacia sus ojos que emanaban un cambio a una pupila azul, como si se tratase de un muñeco precioso roto con grietas bañadas en oro.

Dentro de los propios escombros, una brillante luz iluminó una de sus manos desde el piso, y con ella, una espada empezó a manifestarse con una pequeña parte de los restos del lugar destrozado, uniéndose. La espada era rustica, en especial por su estado café y cortado; esta espada tenía unas cadenas en la parte del mango, y esa podía alcanzar incluso su largo hasta su rodilla. Esta espada, incluso siendo rustica, tenía pequeñas grietas de color dorado a su alrededor —muy parecidas a las de su cuerpo—, incluidas sus cadenas. Haciendo su aparición entre los escombros con un sonido altamente metálico cerca del pie del Selector como su arma principal, esta estaba incrustada sobre estos, y una grieta se formó a sus lados mientras luz salía de esta con fortaleza —como si hubiesen partido la Tierra en dos—; este solo tomó su mango y la sacó de su sitio, escuchándose un fuerte sonido férreo uniendo las cadenas con su antebrazo en un amarre.

Parecía que este hombre todavía no le había localizado, creyente de que estos ya estaban muertos por el impacto. Por suerte, solo Sombra, Kotori y Shidou pudieron dar un poco con su forma, ya que al instante se escondieron sobre el túnel.

—Esto está mal… —Sombra volteó a los dos compañeros.

—¿Otro más?... —Kotori no lo podía creer, hablando consigo misma.

—Carajo… —Sombra se agachó—. Itsuka, tenemos que llevar a tu hermana a un lugar seguro.

—E-Espera, espera… ¿Quién es él? —Shidou fue el primero en preguntar.

—Alguien nuevo —Sombra se ajustó su brazo, que parecía haberse lastimado un poco—. Como veras, no tiene ganas de hablar.

—Él… —Kotori empezó a hablar un poco—. ¿Por qué… no aparecen…?

El AST no aparecía, ni siquiera Ratatoskr. Kotori lo había notado, y también Shidou, esto se estaba poniendo más raro, al menos para los ojos de Kotori.

—Eso es… —Shidou no sabía cómo reaccionar **.** La hermana pudo notar esta señal, a lo que esta miró a Sombra, el cual solo cerró sus ojos en resignación —K…Kotori… —Ya no tenía sentido seguir con la mentira, Sombra se dedicó a dejar que Shidou hablara todo—. No vendrán los del Fraxinus… Ni el AST…

—¿Qué… dices?

—Si… Es difícil de explicar… —Tampoco podría explicarlo tan fácil.

—Primero salgamos de aquí, puedo apostar que tienes muchas preguntas. Pero, con ese chico ahí, primero lo primero —Sombra entró como auxilio.

Al primero que observó fue a Shidou en busca de confirmación, el cual solo cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Entiendo…

—Itsuka, ese chico… —Su forma de cambiar los nombres era bastante curiosa—. No va a ser infinito nuestro sigilo, así que necesito que me prometas algo.

—¿S…Si?

—Vas a salir de aquí, sea lo que sea. Si te tienes que ir por los túneles restantes, bien, pero te tienes que ir con tu hermana.

—¿Y tú?

—Me iré con ustedes, claro —Sombra añadió—. Pero, si las cosas se complican, te vas a largar con tu hermana.

—¿Estas… bromeando, verdad? —dijo—. Yo también puedo pelear, Sombra.

—Entonces usa esa fuerza para proteger a tu hermana, Itsuka, no sabemos con quién estamos peleando. Tarde o temprano, nos descubrirá. Estaré con ustedes en el viaje, pero si aparece, no duden en salir del sitio corriendo.

—No te puedo dejar solo.

—Estas subestimándome mucho, Itsuka —Una mentira necesaria, los dos se quedaron callados—. Primero tu familia, ¿entendiste?

—S…Si —Shidou no estaba convencido con esas palabras.

—Sombra… —Kotori habló con sus complicaciones—. ¿Sabes… usar armas?

Entre sus manos, la pequeña chica parecía haberse llevado una pistola moderna. Solo tenía un cargador, sí, pero al menos sería algo útil si se necesitaba. Sombra se acercó a Kotori, y se arrodilló.

—No… No me hagas cambiar de parecer —Kotori aclamó—. Esto lo hago… por mi hermano…

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —Sombra le sonrió—. Gracias, por confiar en mí —Este guardó el arma dentro de un bolsillo, asegurando esta con su seguro manual.

Este se levantó del lugar, y miró a los dos con rostro neutro. Sombra espero a que Shidou recuperara las fuerzas y, al tomar fuerza y levantarse, Mamoru solo se volvió un humo y dejó solos a los chicos.

Los tres miraron por un momento a la abertura, todo antes de dirigirse con cautela hacia dentro de los túneles, con dudas y una necesidad de poder escapar de aquel monstruo sin ser atrapados por sus garras.

En otra perspectiva, fuera del túnel y en la gran esfera de destrucción, el hombre se mantenía su postura mirando hacia los lados, con las cadenas levitantes chocando con el piso aun con cada movimiento que daba. Este, en un momento dado, observó la abertura por la que antes habían estado los tres compañeros; dio un pequeño gesto algo molesto antes de, de nuevo, volver a girar su mirada hacia la dirección opuesta.

…

Los tres caminaban sobre el derrotero llenó de vías de tren. Las tuberías rotas de agua, al igual que muchas malformaciones creadas, se veían como obstáculos que tenían que esquivar para seguir su camino. Sombra usaba su celular que tenía una pequeña linterna encendida —ya que las luces del túnel se habían desconectado—, pero todos mantenían un sentido callado, más que nada porque Shidou aún tenía que dar las respuestas, todo este tiempo lo uso para pensar en cómo explicárselo bien.

Kotori y Shidou iban en medio, mientras que Mamoru se mantenía en un humo espeso detrás de ellos por si algo llegaba a suceder, y Sombra enfrente, liderando el camino.

—Kotori… —Shidou la tenía sobre sus manos—. Esta vez, te pediré que me escuches tú…

—Shidou… ¿Qué está pasando?

—… —Tomó un buen trago de aire—. Kotori, no estamos en el mundo real.

—… ¿Qué? —Esta solo le miró con gracia.

—¡N-No es broma! —Este se alteró un poco.

—Kotori —Sombra interrumpió, parecía algo molesto—. Lo que te está diciendo tu hermano es serio, esto puede de verdad afectarle mucho.

—Espera —Esta posiciono su mirada sobre la espalda de Sombra—, ¿tú le dijiste eso?

—Estas en lo correcto.

—Vamos, tienes que estar bromeando…

—Dime, Kotori Itsuka, este mundo, donde el "AST" no responde a un espíritu en la fuga, donde tu organización está desaparecida y donde existen… "espíritus" que "no deberían existir"; ¿de verdad crees que lo que dijo, es falso?—Shidou intento intervenir, pero tampoco podía hablar mucho del tema—. La vida de tu hermano está en riesgo, por eso mismo te lo platicamos.

—… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Kotori, escúchame —Shidou se preparó, si bien él ya lo había aceptado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante la declaración—. Yo… Yo estuve a punto de morir en la… "realidad", Kotori.

Un silencio tras el desastre se efectuó. Kotori tardó en tan siquiera formular una respuesta.

—No… P-Pero si te estoy viendo aquí…

—Es lo que te estoy diciendo… Estoy aquí porque debí morir, Kotori. Yo debería estar muerto.

La primera en frenar fue Kotori, seguido por Shidou y después Sombra.

—Estás jugando —Kotori empezó a enfurecer, volteando al cuerpo de Sombra—. Sabía que no tenía que confiarte nada, ¡nada!

—Kotori-

—¡Tu solo has pasado estos días mintiéndole en la cara a mi hermano! —Sus ojos empezaron a prender fuego—. No creas que te libraras tan sencillo de esto, "Sombra".

—Bien —Este frenó y dio media vuelta—. Explícame entonces todo lo que te dije, porque este sitio está tan vacío aun después de la destrucción completa de un recinto importante de los tales "cazadores de espíritus".

—¡T-Tu-!

—¡Paren de una vez! —Shidou fue el que termino esta discusión.

Sin embargo, detrás de él, Sombra tuvo el mal fortunio de olvidar su objetivo principal, y eso, podría ser su talón de Aquiles.

Una forma humanoide, de tamaño alto y sin un cuerpo que tomar, al igual que una túnica blanca que llegaba hasta cubrir por completo su cabeza y unas manos que parecían pútridas hasta el fondo, apareció justo detrás de los dos chicos; este alzó su palma y un circulo de color blanco apareció en esta, apuntando directo a Shidou.

—¡Abajo!

De ese círculo blanco, una lanza de luz apareció y quiso atravesar la pierna de Shidou, sin embargo, Mamoru intervino y, con su hoz y brazo ya formado, desvió la mano del ser, cortándosela, y no solo eso, dio una patada en el estómago del ser, lanzándolo hacia atrás hasta dejarlo sobre el piso. La lanza salió desviada, y chocó con el techo del túnel, provocando múltiples temblores en combinación con la caída de escombros.

—¡Sandalphon! —No hubo reacción, Kotori y Shidou quedaron confundidos—¿¡Sandalphon!?

—¡Cumple tu promesa, Itsuka! —Sombra exploto con algo de furia desesperada.

—Diablos… — Shidou apretó sus dientes con fuerza, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para esperar. Si no aseguraba la vida de su hermana primero… —. ¡Carajo!

Shidou corrió, adelantándose de Sombra con Kotori en sus manos, en cambio, este mantuvo su posición mientras veía, lo que parecía, una regeneración de la mano del ser que hace unos momentos había acabado. Sombra, en cambio, se vio en la necesidad de guardar su celular cuando notó que las luces del túnel se estaban volviendo a encender incluso si las luces no tenían ninguna conexión con electricidad.

—Muévete, Sombra —Unos pasos se escucharon.

Selector apareció entre el camino ya recorrido. Más, cuando notó que el ser a su control estaba tirado sobre el piso, este solo quedo con una mirada perdida. Sombra, confirmando sus sospechas, metió su mano a su bolsillo.

—Tu… —La forma de Mamoru le llamo la atención.

Otra vez miro a los ojos a Sombra, todo mientras el ser volvía a levantarse a su lado.

—Debiste haberte ido con ellos.

…

Shidou corría y corría, tenía que llevar a su hermana a un lugar seguro. Era clara la diferencia de poderes, entre Sombra y ese tal chico; incluso más joven, estaba presente el hecho que este conseguiría, en cualquier caso, dejarle herido o, en casos peores, desvaneciendo a su único aliado en ese mundo. No tenía planeado dejar que eso sucediera tampoco.

Lo que le provocaba un temor abundante era la verdad de sus anteriores acciones: Sandalphon no había respondido a su llamada.

—¿Por qué….? —Kotori se preguntó en voz alta.

—Tranquila, ya estaremos fuera, solo falta-

Otro temblor, esto causo que Shidou perdiera estabilidad y cayera, no sin antes proteger a su hermana con sus dos manos, rasguñándose parte de ellas. Las piernas de Kotori, por el paso del tiempo, seguían sin responder bien, levantarse por sí sola era un reto imposible si su propio cuerpo le negaba ese derecho.

—¿E-Estas bien, Kotori?

—S-Si… —La chica no parecía estar muy lastimada, pero si atormentada por algo—. Shidou… ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

—¿Y sigues con eso? Te lo he dicho, que sí.

—¿Puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esas preguntas ahora? No tenemos tiempo, Kotori, esto es-

De nuevo otro gran golpe, hizo retumbar las paredes del túnel. Más, otra cosa sucedía con el cuerpo de Kotori. Un leve brilló, proveniente de su cuerpo que, con un uniformé formal, se presentaba. Como si estuviese invocando a algo.

—… —Esta chica solo cerró sus ojos, apretó sus dientes y suspiro—. Aguarda aquí.

—¿Qué carajos dices Kotori? Te tengo que llevar a un lado seguro, primero-

—Ey, confié en ti —Kotori puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, dando un pequeño sonrojo—. Ahora, tú confía en mí.

…

Dentro de una pequeña parte del desconocido subterráneo del AST, dos personas, "espíritus", empezaron su baile de espadas.

Selector estaba estático, con una postura serena y con su espada abajo, todo mientras su compañero regeneraba su brazo recién cortado con su cuerpo, en una especie de moho blanquecino y viscoso. Algo que se notaba, era la falta de una de las piedras en la corona del traje astral del hombre, el zafiro.

Sin aviso y con un movimiento rápido, este lanzó la espada que tenía sobre Mamoru, viéndose obligado a tomar el impacto con su oz, después de eso, Selector apareció enfrente suya con un sonido vacío, impulsando su espada que estaba chocando con la hoja del arma de Mamoru. El choque duro de las dos hojas provocó un grandioso sonido de metal, el cual ocasionó un temblor sobre el túnel inestable.

—¿Qué…? —¿Cómo un arma podía resistir el choque de su espada supuestamente "indetenible"?

No obstante, no había cambiado su plan. El acompañante simplemente se desplazó, evitando la lucha de su amo, se posicionó a un lado de Mamoru —a una distancia buena de este— y apuntó su mano pútrida apenas pegada contra la pierna de Sombra.

Sombra miró con pequeño horror, como estos dos seres viajaban a tales velocidades, no hallaba alcanzare a ver un momento donde usar su carta. Pero, si se ponía a pensar eso en esos instantes, quedaría destrozado. Con un movimiento rápido, Mamoru lanzó a Selector hacia atrás y se dirigió a interceptar la lanza del acompañante; aunque, a diferencia de antes, Selector se recuperó al instante y lanzó su espada contra Sombra, que tenía su cuerpo sin la cobertura de su protector.

Sombra, sin embargo, se había teletransportado a la localización de Mamoru, que estaba teniendo sus problemas con el ser que solo esquivaba mientras intentaba darle tiempo a Selector. Ahora con esto, Mamoru se volvió humo de inmediato, no sin antes que Selector ordenara a su ser apuntar contra Sombra.

Fue instantáneo, Sombra entró a la armadura de Mamoru, pero había conseguido ser rasgado por el sin nombre que había lanzado la lanza con éxito en una pequeña parte de su pierna izquierda.

—¡…! —Sombra apretó los dientes con fuerza, evitando así gritar al contrincante, notándose una respiración mucho más agitada; un simple gemido fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—¿Qué tanto más planeas resistirte?

La lanza de luz, que atravesó a Sombra, solo desapareció cuando su energía se había acabado, ya que se encontraba fuera del portador original. Provocando que la herida desprendiera más sangre con necesidad de presión. Aun en la armadura, esta dejaba caer gotas de sangre notables, una escena bastante curiosa cuanto tomas en cuenta que la armadura no tenía grietas en ningún lado.

—El tiempo… que sea necesario… —Tardo demasiado en contestar, obligado a fingir una estabilidad sobre su ataque.

Selector primero miró a Sombra, no sin antes notar el pequeño charco de sangre que este había conseguido hacer bajo la armadura.

Los ataques de este ser habían frenado, antes que nada, parecía haber parado después de que Sombra entrará en la armadura. Sombra hacia lo mismo, ya que tenía que concentrarse en dar presión a su herida mientras peleaba contra un ser fantástico. La herida, si bien estaba abierta, estaba siendo apretada por parte de la armadura que se había deformado para cubrirla, un nuevo descubrimiento en necesidad de supervivencia, se podría decir.

Pero, al final, esta solo era una batalla del tiempo, y este estaba totalmente en contra de Sombra.

Selector recuperó su compostura, y con un rostro fuera de tranquilidad forzada, levantó su mano. En pocos segundos, la presencia de un poder abismal quedaron sobre la corona de Selector, un color dorado y carmesí mancho la blancura del ser que estaba a su lado, un poder abismal que dejó con terror a Sombra, incluidas por un viscoso charco carmesí en los pies de Selector, al igual que manchando de rojo su antiguo traje blanco, todo mientras ese líquido rojo se concentraba sobre su espada.

—¡Do-! —El hombre fue interrumpido por una mirada de absoluto terror—. ¡Basar!

El cambio fue abrupto, pero la energía y el ropaje ensangrentado volvió a su color normal, en cambio, este ser alzo su mano y, con un simple sonido, parecía que la energía del anterior ataque se unían en un círculo de color obscuro —con rojo en los bordes— que apareció como un tipo escudo, protegiendo a Selector de algo.

Sombra también notó esta carga de poder que, en efecto, venia de detrás suya. Este solo observó a su lado para notar un potente rayo de energía, uno que viajo rápidamente apuntando al pecho de Selector, que estaba siendo cubierto por ese escudo extraño. Los dos chocaron, pero el escudo parecía apenas aguantar tal ataque. Con su fuerza restante y varios quejidos, desvió el láser hacia la derecha, no sin el debido cansancio, además de que el ser que le acompañaba se había quedado quieto; de igual forma, el láser dejo de emitirse al ser desviado, esto provocando que aquel túnel fuera desestabilizado de manera épica hasta el punto de hacer caer varios escombros sobre sus lados. Cada vez se veía más inestable la supervivencia de esa parte del túnel.

No sabía muy bien que pasaba, pero Sombra no gasto más tiempo. Este uso sus fuerzas restantes para moverse a uno de los lados libres sobre el objetivo con la armadura, Selector lo notó y, con una rabia apenas nacida, uso su espada a dos manos para detener el ataque directo de Mamoru; todavía tenía parte del anterior ataque cargado sobre esta. Antes de eso, Sombra salió de la armadura de Mamoru, que con su oz frenó la espada y dejo inmovilizado a Selector con su fortaleza; ya en una posición ventajosa, Sombra paró su paso aguantando su incontable dolor aun con parte de la armadura cerrando su herida, pero Selector, con notoria dificultad, invocó una de las lanzas en su acompañante para apuntar contra Sombra.

Selector lanzó la lanza, fue bastante desviada por su rapidez pero alcanzo su objetivo, atravesando a Sombra sobre la pierna derecha lo cual provocó un grito fuerte y una pérdida de fuerza por el propio impacto, malogrando su equilibrio hasta obligarlo a caer sobre el piso, solo recogido por sus rodillas.

—Lento… —Selector sonrió, de nuevo el ser frenó sus movimientos; dentro de poco ganaría la batalla de resistencia con Mamoru.

—Ah… Ah… —Sombra aguanto su dolor, solo para sonreír de vuelta.

Con una de sus manos, sacó la pistola y quitó el seguro con apuró. Este apuntó arma contra el pecho.

— ¿Si…?

En terror, Selector intento huir del rango de esta, sin tener éxito gracias a la fuerza que Mamoru daba sobre su mano derecha. Y, además, la lanza todavía no se desvanecía de la pierna de Sombra, la cual intento llamar; en cambio, estuvo ordenó a su compañero el interceptar la pistola de Sombra.

Uno, dos y tres disparos. Selector intento frenar su ataque y usó a su acompañante para intentar negar el daño lo menos posible, pero fue insuficiente el tiempo de llegada. Una bala llegó al brazo que intentaba protegerse, y dos de ellas terminaron en el pecho, una penetrando muy cercana al corazón agrietado.

—¡Gah!

Esto no fue lo último, ya que al bajar su fuerza, Mamoru acabó con la resistencia de su espada y utilizo el mango para darle con potencia en el rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás mientras derramaba sangre. El ser se detuvo justo en frente de Sombra, a punto de atravesar su brazo con la lanza.

Para ese entonces, la lanza ya había desaparecido de la pierna de Sombra, este no aguanto más su peso y soltó el arma; presionó la nueva herida con fuerza, soltando un gemido fuerte de dolor en un intento de aguante sobre el impacto crítico.

—¡Ahg!

Sangre salía de su boca y su mente estaba mareada, su voz solo reclamaba quejidos y su cuerpo tenia pequeños temblores sobre las partes acabadas.

Los dos estaban completamente destrozados. Uno de ellos, con uno de sus objetivos cumplidos, y otro, con su destino "detenido" en una sola pelea. Mamoru y el ser desconocido se encontraban como estatuas apenas creadas por Medusa. La ingenuidad se puede pagar cara, incluso para los dos combatientes con conocimiento y poder a otro nivel de dominio.

De fondo, Shidou apareció, preparado para lo peor después de escuchar los disparos y gritos, solo para quedar anonadado por la escena. En ojos de horror, pudo ver a los dos hombres con fuertes heridas en los dos lados. Había llegado tarde.

Aunque, algo pudo notar del desconocido que rendía en el piso. Manos alargadas y chorreando líquido negro aparecieron sobre el piso, y estas engulleron el cuerpo hasta desaparecer, dejando un charco del mismo color. Su acompañante se agrieto, empezando a convertirse en solido duro parecido al concreto, hasta romperse en mil pedazos. Las luces hicieron corto circuito y la luz no volvió al lugar.

—¡Sombra! —Este chico corrió en su auxilio, solo para ser detenido por Mamoru.

—No… te preocupes… Itsuka —Con dificultades habló—… Tú hermana…

La verdad, es que después de una pequeña discusión, Kotori eligió invocar a su espíritu y disparar contra Selector un rayo muy concentrado, esta le dijo que fuera por Sombra después de que se encontraba disparando, pero nada más sabia de ella.

—¿Ko…tori?

La voz de la chica no se escuchaba para nada. Sombra notó esto y mandó a Mamoru en busca de la chica con cierto apresuró.

Tampoco había quedado ilesa.

—¡Kotori!

La chica se encontraba con una falta de emoción, un rostro que recordó cuando vio a Osamu ayer mismo. La mirada en color blanco, el cabello pálido y el rostro perdido de tu hermana.

—¡Sombra!, ¿¡que-?!

—No… lo se… —Mamoru se acercó a Shidou para entregarle a su hermana en sus manos, solo para acercarse a Sombra y cubrirle hasta que estar engullido por su fuerza—. Tenemos… que salir de aquí…

La voz salía dentro de la propia armadura, este parecía seguir sufriendo, pero ahora estaba con las energías necesarias. Al ser la armadura la que se movía, el cuerpo de Sombra estaba siendo presionado por partes de esta para poder aguantar, además de que su cuerpo tenía una resistencia mucho más grande que la humana.

—Fraxinus… —La pequeña dijo sus pocas palabras.

—¿Fra…xinus? —Y así, recordó lo que en esos lugares tenían para tratar las heridas—. Si… Ahora lo veo… Pero, ¿dónde está…?

—… —Kotori parecía querer entonar algunas palabras, pero simplemente no salían de su boca; el estado neutro de su rostro no ayudaba en mucho—. C…Casa —Con dificultad, dijo—. Vamos…

—Bien… —Shidou, siendo el único entero, estaba siendo presionado por los dos heridos demasiado—. Tenemos que salir de aquí… Si…

La hermana, con sus ojos blancos, solo asintió al hermano.

…

La puerta fue empujada con fuerza, el rostro blanco que tenía Kotori se notaba cansado, al igual que los quejidos de Sombra aumentaban con todo ese tiempo pasado, ahora incluso pequeños chorros de sangre se podían notar sobre la armadura, todo tras poner bastante presión sobre estas heridas. Mamoru se vio obligado a esquivar varios obstáculos por su estatura para seguirle el paso a Shidou.

—Ha… Habitación… —Kotori seguía dando pequeñas órdenes, pero su voz estaba quedando vacía de sentimiento.

No hubo respuestas, solo una corrida inmediata en dirección a la habitación de la chica, todo mientras Mamoru seguía detrás de ellos.

Se encontró la habitación, y todos entraron al instante para que, en un momento inédito, Sombra se viera obligado a salir de la armadura por estar demasiado adolorido. Al caer sobre el piso, este dio varios quejidos de dolor, estaba sudando con fuerza y su piel estaba muy pálida, Shidou estaba en completo parálisis, de verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Sombra tuvo la necesidad de revisar sus dos piernas que se encontraban en lamentables estados, su dolor le tenía en completo mareó, sus piernas seguían cubiertas por una masa negra —perteneciente a Mamoru— aunque pequeños chorros de sangre seguían saliendo de este sitio. Seguía sin entender como todavía no se había desmayado.

—S…Solo es un rasguño…

—… —Shidou fue sacado de su preocupación por pequeños jalones de su hermana—. Oh…

Esta señalaba con pesadez hacia uno de sus cajones, de donde Shidou metió una mano, dándose cuenta que era el celular personal de Kotori. Esta se lo pidió.

—S…Sombra… —Estaba claro que quería que fuera con el hombre adolorido.

Este respondió en acciones. Fue directo con el hombre, que le miró de reojo mientras cubría sus heridas y con Mamoru, que le resguardaba con mucha impotencia.

Esta presiono un botón, y un texto de color rojo apareció sobre el dispositivo.

"Teletransportacion de emergencia activada, ¿de verdad desea activarla teniendo en cuenta el manual de consecue-?" No tenía tiempo de seguir esperando, esta presionó con rapidez el botón de aceptar sobre la pantalla. "Bien, buen viaje".

Y, con esas últimas palabras, los 4 desaparecieron por completo de la casa.

La tele transportación fue instantánea; Mamoru, Shidou, Kotori y Sombra aparecieron sobre la nave Fraxinus en total seguridad, apareciendo directo sobre la plataforma de teletransportacion dentro de la sala médica, un lugar muy favorable para la situación actual.

Shidou sabía qué hacer, así que dejó a Kotori sobre una de las camas en la enfermería, y llevó a Sombra, con ayuda de Mamoru, en una de las capsulas para que este empezara una regeneración de tejidos conocidas como Realizers, al menos los médicos, una tecnología médica de ultimo nivel.

—Diablos… Que me tengas que llevar tu… Primero revísate esas heridas sobre tus manos…—Este sonreía, incluso cuando sus piernas ya ni siquiera respondían—. Ey… Tú hermana…

—Entiendo, entiendo… Por ahora, descansa tu cuerpo, Sombra —No sonaba muy feliz—. Casi consigues que te maten.

—¿Se… puede morir en este mundo?

Sombra fue introducido en la capsula, y el propio liquido empezó a regenerar el tejido sobre sus piernas muy lentamente. Este fue obligado a un pequeño sueño forzado, por lo que su cuerpo y mente dejaron de ser conscientes. Si se quedaba fuera algunos minutos más, podría quedarse sin caminar, era necesaria esta curación de inmediato.

Shidou solo suspiro con ese intento de alegría, observando al gran Mamoru mientras iba con su hermana, viéndola de cerca y cuidando de cualquier peligró. Seguramente Sombra le había mandado a cuidar de esta chica, solo mientras este no estuviera junto a ella, ya que cuando Shidou intento un acercamiento, Mamoru fue inmediato en irse del lugar y permanecer junto a la capsula de Sombra.

Incluso ahí, este empezó a verter algo de alcohol sobre sus manos heridas para evitar una infección segura, había entrenado algo de primeros auxilios en "New Beginning" y de algo tendría que servir si los llegara a necesitar. Verter alcohol no era difícil, así que tampoco hubo muchas complicaciones más que el ardor momentáneo.

—Kotori… —El rostro neutral, depresivo y caído de su hermana solo le destrozaba el corazón con rapidez.

—Onii…chan… —Era extraño, ya que esas palabras, daban más sentimiento que su propio rostro.

La pequeña se había recostado sobre la cama. Se notaba muy cansada, el hecho que sus pequeños ojos del ahora color blanco se cerraban era preocupante.

—No… Kotori, quédate despierta, por favor… —Shidou tomó de la mano de su hermana—. No te vayas, ¡por favor!

—… —Sus ojos cansados solo voltearon a ver al hombre que, claramente, estaba sufriendo con su caída.

—Fui un estúpido… —La mano de Shidou comenzó a temblar un poco—. No debí haber ido… Si no fuera por eso… ustedes no-

La boca fue callada por el dedo pálido de su hermana sobre sus labios, donde esta intentaba una linda sonrisa incluso si su rostro no lograba darle más tono.

No hubo palabras, ni una declaración de los dos, solo estaba el rostro preocupado de su hermano, en conjunto del rostro de su hermana intentando hacer una sonrisa aun acostada.

Los minutos pasaron, minutos donde Shidou intentaba cuidar de su hermana con todo su conocimiento adquirido, solo hasta que Shidou y Kotori quedaran dormidos en la cama donde reposaba. Shidou no pudo aguantar el cansancio y había quedado acostado sobre la silla al lado de Kotori, recostando su rostro sobre las piernas cobijadas de su hermana, mientras que Kotori estaba dando pequeños respiros pesados; pero, aun fuera de eso, los dos habían dormido con sus manos tomadas.

…

La tarde se dio sobre el Fraxinus cuando las 6 aparecieron. Una pequeña alarma sonó sobre la nave, haciendo que Shidou fuera obligado a despertar de su cansancio.

—Mm… —Su visión fue abierta estaba directo en la mano tomada de su hermana, esta solo se sentía mucho más fría—. Kotori…

Para su sorpresa, este al estirarse de su zona de descanso —que se encontraba con las luces apagadas—, fue asustado por una forma muy especial. Mamoru, que se encontraba observándolo demasiado cerca, parecía que estaba esperando para su despertar.

—O-Oh… Mamoru…

¿Quién era Mamoru, para comenzar? No parecía ser consciente, se podría decir que era una "marioneta" de Sombra, solamente útil para los mandatos de su amo y nada más. Y, confirmando, este ser solo le provocaba un completo miedo en su mente.

Mamoru solo le observó, volviendo de nuevo al lugar donde su amo reposaba. A Shidou le tomó un poco de tiempo asegurar lo que quería la armadura, mas con algunos segundos pasados se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba de Shidou y fue en dirección hacia Mamoru, notó que este seguía mirándole con detenimiento, señalando con su largo brazo la capsula, parecía que quería despertarlo.

—¿Qué dices? Sombra sigue necesitando descanso… —Mamoru no cambiaba de parecer, ya que este mantuvo su postura, observándole.

Cambio su mirada hacia la de Sombra, que se mantenía dormido con sus heridas en la pierna aún abiertas, pero con mucha más piel ya cubriendo su ataque.

—¿Ves? Sigue mal —No tenía ni idea que hacia debatiendo con una armadura que, seguramente, había sido ordenado por Sombra—. Rayos…

Este volteó, de nuevo, a ver a su hermana en cama. Estaba en completo estado neutro, la vida de su rostro se había ido, y la comparación entre un muerto y un vivo, era nula.

¿Es que tenía un plan? Tal vez se había percatado que quedaría dormido; Shidou no tenía ninguna idea, ya que no le pudo decir nada por su continuo sufrimiento sobre sus dos piernas.

—…

La hermana no había despertado, pero no había desaparecido, eso era algo, al menos. Aunque no sabía por cuanto más estaría de esa forma…

Empezó a recordar. Los momentos entre la caída de aquel ser, hasta la llegada al Fraxinus, habían sido en completa presión, por lo que apenas estaban llegando algunas memorias que había visto en el primer día en este mundo.

Esta situación le recordaba mucho a Osamu, la misma mirada, la misma sensación de muerte. Ese ataque que dio con su ángel… ¿Fue por esa razón que quedo de esta forma? Si bien recordaba, Osamu había quedado de esa misma forma gracias a un ser que le había "atacado", aquel que le miro su primera noche dentro del parque, aunque esto había sido diferente ya que Kotori si había sido capaz de hablar más de unas palabras. ¿Era todo causado por ese ser, o…?

De nuevo vio a la estatua estática, apuntando su gruesa mano metálica sobre la capsula de Sombra. Sabía que era egoísta, que no debía sobreponer sus deseos sobre los demás pero…

«Kotori…»

Sus propias palabras solo fueron un vino inaudito, tanto que tuvo la inocencia de acercarse a la capsula en la que Sombra descansaba. Su herida no había sanado, pero ya se encontraba al menos mejor que cuando había sido atravesada. Otra vez, recordándose a sí mismo que sí, Sombra ya debería estar "mejor".

«No. »

Antes de sucumbir a la desesperación, Shidou frenó.

Era clara su agonía en el ver a su hermana, pero tomar esa ansiedad para herir a un amigo no era su forma de trabajar.

Era doloroso, incluso saber que no había nadie que le enseñara el camino ahora que su única respuesta estaba herida. Era un deseo egoísta, tal vez simplemente de temor a su perdida, y aun así se rehusó a despertarlo, incluso si Mamoru le señalaba que lo hiciera.

Alejándose de la capsula, pudo notar la mirada de Mamoru que le seguía mientras se retiraba al lado de Kotori, no cambiando su posición en ningún momento, algo que claramente le incomodaba mucho. Se sentía como en un zoológico mientras el expectante esperaba que hiciera algo para su propia idea.

Poco a poco, la esperanza de ver a su hermana se estaba perdiendo. Deambulando por su cabeza, Shidou estaba entre intentar hacer algo o simplemente dedicarse a esperar, que hacer, como hacerlo, poder salvar a su hermana… Deseo que su dedicada cabeza lanzaba sin sustentabilidad alguna. Un tormento propio que se vio obligado a aguantar cada segundo de aquellos momentos, momentos donde nadie estaba a su lado para decirle que hacer, para poder reconfortarlo o decirle que todo va a estar bien… En ese mundo, se sentida de verdad asolado.

—Shidou… Shidou…

Otra vez estaba comenzando.

—T-Tohka… —Siempre llegaba en los momentos más necesarios, tal y como lo hacía en la vida real, cuando aún seguía vivo.

¿Quién hacia esas voces? ¿Por qué solo parecían ser escuchadas cuando estaba solo? ¿Cuál era la razón de que esa misma le hubiese guiado hacia ese árbol, donde vio su primera "ilusión"?

Incluso si este permanecía en una tranquilidad en el exterior, era más ocasionado por el cansancio de todo lo sucedido. No obstante, el dolor de volver a escuchar a Tohka le daba una tortura mental, incapaz de aguantar las tensiones que su cuerpo emanaban… Algo estaba claro, es que la voz de su querida Tohka le había guiado a una de las respuestas más contundentes de este mundo.

Tomó con algo de fuerza las pequeñas mantas que cubrían a Kotori, solo su mente contenía el pensamiento de si seguir la voz de aquella chica o quedarse al lado de Kotori. Odiaba ese sentimiento, el de elegir buscar respuestas o el de quedarse al lado de su hermana.

Ha sido siempre igual, ¿no?

«No…No…»

Al cabo del tiempo se dio cuenta de las similitudes, comenzó a ultra sudar en demasía, sus movimientos se habían quedado paralizados a excepción de los temblores notables. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a los recuerdos de su muerte como si fuese real. Su vista se veía mareada, no concentraba su mente en algo, las náuseas se volvieron notables con el tiempo, incluso empezó a tomar la mano de Kotori con algo de fuerza inconscientemente.

Solo una voz, de nuevo esa voz, calmaba algo de esa terrible soledad que le atormentaba.

—Shidou… Shidou…

Seguía siendo su luz en el pozo, incluso cuando no estaba junto a él. Fue esa voz la que le hizo a entrar en razón y dejar la mano de Kotori sola. Respiro hondo, cambió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación y dedico preciados segundos en aguantar el terror sentido.

¿Cuál sería su elección?

«No puedo…» La había estropeado la última vez, ¿eso significaba estropearlo por siempre? «Pero si me quedo…»

El miedo al cambio cuando uno ya ha salido dañado, donde terminó acariciando los brazos de la muerte en un mundo al que jamás debió haber dado paso, con seres que tampoco conoce y dependiendo de un hilo tan fino como el de un circo, balanceado sin siquiera haberse entrenado antes.

Pero, estaba aquí. Sin importar que, estaba ahí, y ahora necesitaba arreglar todo el caos que había provocado por su cuenta. Esa vez Elliot le ayudo de forma excelente, era hora de por fin hacer las cosas por su cuenta, tal y como ayudo a todas las chicas para poder terminar su cita.

—Ya volveré, Kotori, espérame —Shidou notó a Mamoru; seguía ahí, protegiendo a su único compañero—. Te la encargo, Mamoru, y también a Sombra.

Shidou levanto su paso, abrió la puerta y dejo el sitio en busca de esas voces en la nave, caminando por los pasillos obscuros de su antigua nave favorita. Inundado por un solo deseo: del ver de nuevo el Sol junto a ellas cuando todo esto esté acabado.

…

Los pasillos eran obscuros, bastante perturbadores si tenía que ponerlo en palabras. La falta de energía era clara, la nave en la que había convertido su vida en un sin pensar de emociones ahora solo era un cementerio de memorias rotas, una simple leyenda que acababa de comenzar en ese mundo desconocido.

Shidou podía escuchar sus ecos en el piso metálico de la nave, sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía, a donde "Tohka" le mandaba a ir, al mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado con su hermana dormida.

—Shidou… Shidou…

La compuerta se abrió, Shidou estaba a un paso de la singularidad de todo lo sucedido, aun cuando esta estaba ligeramente mejorada.

—Shido- —Frenó sin anteriores avisos, todo se volvió silencio.

La sala de operaciones del Fraxinus EX, el lugar donde Kotori y sus camaradas habían ayudado a Shidou durante sus citas extravagantes; si bien este era un "nuevo modelo de la nave fantástica de Ratatoskr", seguía teniendo esa esencia que le ayudo a pasar momentos difíciles en algún momento. Único en sus memorias con todas, cuando todo se complicaba, siempre estaban todos para apoyarle; era la primera vez, o las miles de veces, que se volvió a sentir vivo.

Había una pequeña luz azul encendida, dentro de lo que parecía una mesa holográfica. Una llamada de emergencia, tal vez una grabación antigua u otra de esas ilusiones, no lo sabía… Pero ahí es donde la voz de Tohka le dirigía.

¿Quién diría que ese sería el eco que más extrañaba en esos momentos?

«Las extraño…» Los momentos que perdió, los que puede jamás pueda repetir. No podrá repetir ni volver al pasado. Lo que si puede, es cambiar el futuro.

Shidou se acercó, observo la mersa no sin antes darse cuenta de algo sobre la ventana de vista principal.

«¿Dónde?…»

La ventana, con algunas luces encendidas, mostraba algunas burbujas de agua, y muy poca luz viniendo del exterior; la vista era un vacío completo repleto de algunas partes reflejando una luz perdida entre la capa que protegía su paso y la nave, un sinfín de ecos aclamaban la libertad de su pase como si fuese su casa y la nave fuese la invasora de un terreno ya conquistado por la naturaleza, la observación de un elemento burbujeo, de un efímero color azul creado por las únicas luces presentadas dentro de las linternas incluidas dentro de la propia nave. Solo había una respuesta.

La Fraxinus había sido hundida bajo el agua, a un lugar donde poca luz se trasladaba, un lugar muy cerca de la fosa de Japón.

Estaban al fondo del mar, atrapados en un mundo que apenas conocían, ahogados por la desesperación, fuera de poder recoger aliento antes de que otro problema surgiera.

La mesa central comenzó a encenderse, una leve brisa y un aliento por fin acompañaron el lugar lleno de arrepentimientos. Otro recuerdo, otra memoria, otra vez reconocía lo que sucedía, como un deja vu.

Tan fantástico, algo tan extraño que podría suponer una combinación de sentimientos múltiples, que había sentido hace un día atrás como su absoluta felicidad.

En esa mesa, un símbolo de estática infundido en el aire gracias al poder holográfico del sitio remarcaba varias palabras como si se tratase de una grabación averiada.

—¿Alguien me escucha…? ¿Estoy sola…? ¿Alguien me escucha…? ¿Estoy-?

La estática freno de presentar deformaciones, entre una omisión de sonido, Shidou acerco su paso hasta quedar justo de frente con aquel escritorio, esto también confirmando la voz que reconocía de sus ayudas con las citas.

—María…

María había aparecido en ese mundo. Un mundo que no les mostraría misericordia hasta que demostraran su capacidad de merecer de verdad su salvación.

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **No tarde nada, ¿verdad? Jerjer. Ya no sé si disculparme o resignarme; mientras que tengo varias cosas que escribir, no me gusta tampoco tardar tanto, intentare estar atento para seguir con esta historia, ya que sea como sea sé que la voy a terminar.**

 **Bueno, espero hallan gustado mucho del capítulo; si hay cosas ortográficas raras u gramática que se puede corregir, opiniones o críticas, estaré a su servicio.**

 **¡Espero que tengan un excelente día!**


	7. Arco 2: Capitulo IV

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 _ **Arco 2**_

 _ **Capítulo IV: Secretos y Respuestas.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron, aquel hombre en la cúpula miraba a sus lados algo desconcertado sin notar que es lo que sucedía a su alrededor con exactitud. El líquido se estaba drenando, la capsula se estaba frenando y la compuerta se estaba abriendo con tranquilidad.

«¿Dónde…?»

Eso no debería suceder por sí solo.

Tenía suerte, parecía que sus heridas estaban curadas, podía notar algunas formaciones viscosas de color obscuro que —claro— sabía muy bien de donde provenían. Cuando el ritual termino, ese hombre asomó su cabeza hacia los lados del sitio dentro de la cúpula. Todo, de nuevo, estaba desolado. Notar el lugar de esa forma le daba un horrible escalofrió en la espalda; eso, claro, sabiendo que alguien más le acompañaba en su penuria.

La armadura mantenía su posición al lado de la capsula, Sombra cambio su observación a la de Mamoru. Lo primero que hizo fue el reconocer el área con cuidado. Shidou no estaba cerca, este creyó que ese joven había ido por su cuenta, no contaba con que dejaría en manos de un desconocido…

«Su hermana…»

Al recordar aquel evento, Sombra salió de aquella capsula con ayuda de Mamoru, giró su mirada a una de las camas que escondía aquella habitación hasta completar su reconocimiento, Kotori seguía dormida en ese mismo lugar. Sombra hizo lo suyo y se acercó hacia la chica, en su caso dejo que Mamoru cubriese su retaguardia.

La chica respiraba, estaba en un sueño intranquilo ya que esta se movía mucho, incluso tenía varias gotas de sudor. Sin embargo, el color de su piel había vuelto. Sombra se sentó sobre la silla a su lado y le revisó su pulso: normal. Parecía que también la chica se había salvado de una buena.

«Para ser tan pequeña, eres una maldita luchadora…» Este sonrió con una conciencia llena de alivio; no sabía que había sucedido con la chica, pero lo que sea que fuese, lo logró resistir como una campeona.

De un momento a otro, pasaba su mirada sobre sus piernas que seguían algo adoloridas. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente, solo para dar un pequeño flashback al ver las propias piernas sangrando descontroladas.

Volviendo a la realidad, Sombra estaba inmutado. Con una de sus manos, tocó su pierna y empezó a sentirla en calma.

—Sí que se siente bien… —Una broma dentro de un susurró que solo le hizo sacar una sonrisa amarga «Si su hermana no hubiese estado… ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi?»

Otro pequeño recuerdo volvió, cuando este le apuntó sin miedo al hombre y disparo sus tres balas, sonando el eco de las balas sobre parte del túnel mientras estas penetraban el cuerpo de Selector.

Dos veces fueron las que esta chica había salvado a Sombra, aun cuando ella conocía nada del sentido de este mundo, cuando este debería ser su guía y protector, no lo contrario.

Su fuerza, comparada con los otros dos espíritus, era casi nula, incluso se podría decir que era parecida a la de un humano con una armadura de combate. ¿Al menos él se podía clasificar como un "espíritu", de todas formas?

«No lograremos sobrevivir a este paso…»

¿Se puede sentir miedo a la muerte, cuando te encuentras en ese mundo comparado con "la muerte"? Por lo menos, cuando Sombra estaba a punto de ser atravesado, pudo sentir que su propia alma se iba de su "cuerpo" por varios segundos. No fue algo agradable. La cantidad de energía que ese particular hombre podía manifestar fue mágica, jamás pensó ver algo así en su vida.

Eso solo dejó a Sombra mirando el piso con desgracia, sus manos intentando sostenerse sobre las rodillas y con el terror que sintió en ese momento el cual casi "pierde su existencia". Lo había sentido antes. Y con ello, su ansia se pudo haber vuelto añicos, perder la esencia de un alma extraviada junto a toda su familia, y la culpa residente en solo un hombre que por su inmadurez casi consigue que los maten a todos, intentando segar sin éxito que en esos momentos sintió un miedo que casi cobra su precio.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto, guiando a esos chicos en el camino que un ser magnánimo le había dicho? ¿Estaba haciendo correcto su trabajo como "guía en el mundo de los muertos"? ¿Incluso lo estaba haciendo, siguiendo los pasos que aquel "Padre" le dijo durante el sueño?

«Lamentable.»

Al menos, el camino que Selector había tomado no le convencía mucho.

"Su deseo", esa leve sensación de salir de ahí y conseguirlo, algo le rondaba la cabeza desde que había llegado a ese mundo; el salvar a Shidou era su objetivo, y aun así algo más le movía en esa vereda, algo muy dentro de su ser, pero no sabía que era, ese "deseo" del que tanto se mofaba Selector.

Con esas palabras en su cabeza, seguía muy confundido, la sensación que olvidaba su destino elegido, un objetivo que le lograba mover en la guía de Shidou Itsuka hacia la salvación, y recordando las anteriores palabras de Selector, cada vez volvían esas sensaciones de ansiedad, de seguir empujando por ese algo… aun cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

¿Por qué tenía esa sensación que no abandonaba su cabeza? Ese deseo… quería saber eso que su memoria olvidaba.

¿O al menos eso merecía?

—Ah… —Una voz le despertó de su inconsciente deambulación, esta proveniente de la cama a su lado: Kotori había despertado.

—Así que por fin despertaste… —La chica seguía teniendo un despertar bastante complicado, apenas alcanzo a reconocer la voz de aquel hombre con sus oídos ensordecidos.

—Tu…

—Sí, esta vez no soy tu hermano.

—No, no es lo que quería-

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Cualquier hermana reaccionaria de esa forma si alguien raro le dijera a su hermano que estaba muerto. No es como si me esperaba alguna otra reacción viendo la situación…

Durante un par de segundos, los dos acallaron. Con una actitud fatigada, Kotori se estaba levantando mientras acostumbraba sus ojos a la poca luz sobre la sala médica, una enferma aclarada por su propia necesidad de encontrar el arrulló del hombre desaparecido.

—¿Y Shidou?

—Esa también es mi pregunta —dijo—. Tu hermano, es un poco confianzodo, ¿o no?

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa de él… Ya ha estado cerca de la mue-—Frenó—, cerca del peligro gracias a eso.

—Bueno, tener a chicas con súper poderes tiene sus contras a veces.

—¿Ya te contó?

—Lo suficiente. Chicas con súper poderes que son perseguidas por cazadores de espíritus llamados "AST".

—¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, nos hemos concentrado más en salir de aquí. Mientras no necesitemos más información, creo que está bien.

Kotori dejó caer una pequeña gota de sudor de su frente.

—¿No te ha contado de DEM?

—No hemos entrado en ninguna localización de ellos, así que, no —La manera desinteresada de Sombra le seguía causando algunos problemas—. Hermana de Itsuka, ¿de verdad crees que esa información será necesaria en este mundo?

—P-Puedes llamarme Kotori solamente… —dijo—. Es bueno tenerla en cuenta.

—Eso lo hará Itsuka, si ve necesario en revelarla.

—… —No sabía cómo responder a eso—. Tú también eres un poco… "confianzodo".

—Esta no es mi historia, Hermana de Itsuka —Sin caso alguno al anterior comentario—. Yo fui ordenado guiar y proteger al chico, es mi único objetivo; por ahora, necesitamos entender este nuevo mundo.

—Hablas como si esto fuese una obligación.

—¿Y no lo es? Tengo la vida de tu hermano en mis manos, la de casi todas ustedes. Si no me lo tomara de esta manera… —Un pequeño silencio, recuerdos—, no, si no me lo empiezo a tomar de esta manera, nadie podrá conseguir salir de aquí.

—¿De verdad…?

—¿Mm? —Observó, logrando levantar una de sus cejas—. Sé que hay más a este asunto, habló de los tales "Espíritus", de ese tal Elliot, y no creo que alguien en la misma situación que Itsuka sería del todo normal. Aun así, ni el tal "AST" o el tal "DEM" han intervenido en este nuevo mundo, tenemos nuevos personajes de los que preocuparnos; yo tengo mi responsabilidad, entender este mundo para poderlos sacar a todos. Si ni de eso soy capaz…

—¿Y eso lo es todo, Sombra? —La mirada de Sombra lo decía todo—. ¿Es todo lo que buscas en este viaje "que no es tu historia"?

—Yo… —Con un suspiro, este posó sus ojos entre las alfombras—. Yo no… lo creo, no logró estar seguro del todo —Sombra cambio su mirada al de su armadura llena de cuidado hacia los dos—. Desde que llegue, sé que hay algo más en esta búsqueda. Alguien me lo ordenó, pero eso no lo es todo…

—¿Alguien?

—Sí, y ahora sé quién es —Una respuesta obsequiada con duda—. Según aquel chico llamado "Selector", su nombre es "Padre".

—… —Otro nombre más a la lista—. Esto se vuelve más problemático…

—¿Verdad?

—Y ese tal deseo…

—Yo tampoco entiendo. Sé que hay algo que está fallando en mí... —Volvió su mirada con la de Kotori—. Quiero ver que es lo que tanto deseo, lo que siento que perdí al entrar en este mundo, Hermana de Itsuka. Yo también estoy buscando algo.

—... —Poco caso le hizo a su petición—. ¿Y sientes que ayudándonos lo lograras?

—Es mi mejor tiro. Al menos mejor que empezar a dar balas perdidas. —Parecía estar mofando a alguien. Por primera vez, notaba ese tono melancólico en sus palabras, una arpía con sonidos lastimosos conjugados con un silencio fragmentado—. Además, no puedo dejarlos solos.

—Sombra, ¿podemos confiar en ti?

—Jm —Este embozó una mueca—. Si te dijera que sí, ¿me creerías?

La mueca fue notada y reciprocada por Kotori.

—Claro que no —Esta solo observó al techo—. Pero, confió en Shidou.

Sombra pudo notar de nuevo su mirada en dirección a la nada. Podía suponer de manera correcta la razón de esto.

«Así que de verdad puede ser cierto…» Algo de luz sobre sus ojos quedo en plena obscuridad—. Sombra… ¿Me puedes dejar sola algunos momentos?

—… —Sombra se levantó de aquella silla—. Solo recuerda algo, Hermana de Itsuka. El pasado ya está escrito, pero el futuro aún puede ser cambiado. Shidou aún puede ser salvado.

Dejándola reposar, no miro atrás mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando sola a la chica en conjunto de un Mamoru con órdenes exactas. La chica seguía en su mente, acabada y sin poder pensar en otra cosa; su mente cansada solo aclamaba dos simples frases que le hicieron permanecer como estatua: "Puede que lo que diga es verdad… Falle en proteger a mi hermano".

El pasillo estaba con las luces emergentes, se podía decir que el ahorro de energía en la propia nave estaba activado. Sombra, intentando sacar lógica de la anterior escena, solo se encontró con numerosos recuerdos de hace unas horas donde descubrió que su hermana tampoco era inmune a las formas desconocidas de trabajar de este mundo.

Selector usó sus poderes sin problemas al atacar a Sombra —aunque al final hubo algunos desconciertos con sus poderes, pero nada más— mientras que Kotori también los uso y termino en un estado deplorable incluso sin sufrir un ataque.

¿Qué había ocurrido con exactitud? ¿Eso fue un ataque de Selector hacia la chica? Poco probable, el reaccionó tan sorprendido como Sombra al ver el ataque de Kotori, después solo se concentró en atacarle a él. ¿Ese ser extraño del que le habló Shidou tomó acción? ¿Algo más que no podía ver? Sombra no estaba seguro.

Lo que si estaba seguro, es que algo extraño sucedía pero no lo podía poner en palabras. De nuevo esa sensación de reconocer lo que sucede sin saber con relevancia el porqué. ¿Estaba perdiendo algo o… esas sensaciones, esos sentidos nuevos que sentía eran creación de aquel ser llamado "Padre"? No tenía ni la más mínima idea en lo que se había metido… Ese "Padre", este "Limbo", todo a su alrededor era tan marciano a él, intentaba actuar normal sin embargo era imposible guardarse todo esto por siempre. Incluso se preguntaba si alguna vez fue humano.

¿Qué se supone que un don nadie fuera el elegido para ser el guía de todos ellos? ¿Solo un simple "guía", que es lo que ese "Padre" vio en él para confiarle esta tarea, o solo fue coincidencia?

Una pequeña luz de la propia nave sacó de nuevo al hombre de sus pensamientos. Suspiro solo para evitar indagar tanto en la situación, no tenía mucho caso seguir. Ahora, parecía que su curiosidad estaba señalada a otro sitio con nada en particular.

«Así que esta es la nave…»

Nunca había estado en una nave, ni siquiera recordaba haber pisado el piso de algún aeropuerto. Algo incluso tan normal como el aeropuerto, en el que observó a Shidou por primera vez, le pareció sorprendente; ahora estar en una nave de nueva tecnología era otra situación diferente por completo.

Incluso en esa ubicación del AST, la simple ciudad, todo era tan nuevo, tan extraño… Siempre había sido dicho en evitar "sentir", y en esos momentos parecía un niño con un nuevo juguete.

Con una incapacidad propia, Sombra acerco el paso hacia una de las paredes, dejando que su palma apenas despertada sintiera la textura de los materiales sobre la edificación; lo sentía, de verdad lo sentía. Podría ser un sueño para todos los demás, para él, parecía una fantasía hecha realidad.

Algo tan simple como el tacto hacia que algo tan "gentil" diera vida a aquellos que, perdidos, deambulaban en un sendero sin dirección, un hombre que en medio del desierto se ve fascinado por la arena, un hombre de pueblo que se ve emocionado por ver una carretera. Y eso nada más porque algo en esa simpleza le da vida a la fantasía que hace mucho tiempo tuvo.

«¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo…?» Nadie, más que sus emociones, sabían lo que sentía en esos momentos «Es tan… duro»

Incluso si todavía tenía el resentimiento de haber perdido la batalla, el pesar de proteger de eventos mágicos a aquellas almas encontradas, la necesidad de buscar su deseo y de volverse más fuerte… Todo eso se volvía diminuto comparado con estos momentos, momentos normales para los demás, pero no para este hombre.

«De verdad sigo aquí.»

Un niño perdido, perdido en la sensación de la que era prisionera su conciencia, una reacción domino que solo efectuaba un hombre en busca de algo desconocido. Un ciego en busca de su imaginaria vista, de un cielo estrellado que jamás alcanzo a ver.

Un sonido duro, proveniente de la habitación, distrajo la emoción que embriagaba su mente.

—¡...!

…

—María…

Una quisquillosa reacción, conmovida por el pasar del sonido de su boca. Tuvo que esperar varios segundos por una respuesta, aunque esta no fue del todo esperada.

—¿Shidou-san?

La anterior voz recubría un sentimentalismo mayor, ¿Qué había pasado con exactitud?

—S-Sí, soy yo, María.

—Estoy alegre de tenerte de vuelta, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar. ¿Dónde está la comandante?

—Bueno, ella… ha sido herida, está en la sala medica reponiéndose—No sabía cómo responder—. M-María, ¿dónde nos encontramos?

—¿Dónde nos… encontramos? —Tomó una breve pausa—. I-Imposible… Estamos debajo del mar, a unos 2030 km exactamente, la energía de la nave es escasa, estamos en la frontera entre la gran fosa de Japón y… la zona Abisal… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? No tengo reportes de haber mandado la nave o que esta se halla movido hasta llegar al fondo del mar. ¿La comandante hizo algunos ajustes manuales?

—Ese es el tema, María, nosotros acabamos de llegar a la nave.

—Eso es imposible… Shidou, ¿me podrías comunicar con la comandante de inmediato? Soy incapaz de conectar con la sala médica.

—Ya te lo dije, está herida y debe seguir descansando.

—Lo entiendo, pero si la nave se movió sola significa que alguien la ha saboteado o- —Un corto—. Detecto dos anomalías cerca de ella, eso no es bueno.

—Ya va, ellos deben ser unos amigos…

—¿Amigos?

—Amigo, quise decir amigo.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

—Es complicado… Es un tipo de "espíritu".

—Eso no puede ser. Bajo la descripción y análisis de un espíritu, este ser destaca una energía… diferente, no podría ser calificado como un "espíritu", aunque tampoco podría ser calificado como un "ser humano normal".

—Si… Eso lo ha dicho.

—¿Tiene algún tipo de ángel? ¿Algo que simbolice que lo es?

—Es como si una de las… "anomalías" fuese un arma.

—¿Un espíritu que se divide, tal como las hermanas Yamai?

—Más como si una de ellas fuera solo una marioneta sin sentidos… algo así.

—¿Tiene fuerza sobrehumana?

—… Si, demasiada.

—Mm. Si ese es el caso, tiene varias de las aptitudes necesarias para ser calificado como espíritu… Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Otro silencio seguido por varios sonidos pasando dentro de la mesa—. Otra anomalía ha aparecido repentinamente junto a Kotori.

—¡…!

—Parece que una de las anomalías ha interceptado a la otra dentro de la sala médica, la otra está intentando entrar a la sala. Shidou, necesito que-

—¡María, teletransportame a la sala médica, ahora!

—Entendido, intentare reactivar las defensas de la nave, necesito que cuando todo esto se tranquilice me hagan un reporte de lo que esta sucediendo —exclamó—. Suerte.

Cubierto por unas partículas azules, lo último que vio de esa sala fue la pantalla que hacia símbolo a una María desconectándose y entrando a la red de la nave. Se veía confundida, presionada… La primera vez que escucho esa grabación, ella no parecía una IA sino un ser, las palabras tenían mucho más sentimiento de lo que se presentó en esa platica; es como si las dos personas fueran diferentes.

Como si la pasada María y esta María fueran personas diferentes.

Shidou apareció en un lugar seguro de la zona médica, y ahí es cuando volvió a reencontrarse con un pasado amigo que no le recibió ni le despidió.

—T-Tu…

El ser del parque, ojos blancos, postura desconocida, cuerpo repleto de una negrura rara. Ahora que se encontraba más cerca, podía notar un nuevo goteo que provenía de cada una de las partes del cuerpo, eso suponiendo que lo que veía era un líquido amigable. Otra vez, Shidou quedo estático por el miedo; sin embargo, esta vez no estaba solo.

—...

Mamoru estaba protegiendo a Kotori, todo mientras Sombra mantenía su estancia tras notar que no tenía ningún arma que usar contra un ser así, parecía apenas haber conseguido entrar al lugar, en cambio, la "persona" estaba apuntando miradas contra Mamoru que después cambio a ver a Sombra; cuando notó la presencia de Shidou, la "persona" volteo a mantener una mirada sin importar lo que pasaba a sus lados.

—Este es el… ser del que hablaste, ¿no? —Shidou asintió a la exclamación del hombre—. Bien, no… no sé cómo te llamas, pero necesito que te alejes de la chica, no queremos problemas.

El ser dio una vuelta casi instantánea de su rostro, algunos huesos rotos se escucharon pero nada más. Ahora la "sombra" y Sombra estaban manteniendo la mirada; lo podía notar, incluso si se quería hacer el hombre, Sombra tenía miedo.

Sin embargó, la "sombra" retrocedió tal como Sombra le dijo. Kotori estaba manteniéndose callada; quería recibir con emoción a su hermano pero a su vez también quería embozar un grito de terror por la súbita aparición de aquel ser. Shidou, al ver una entrada, fue con precaución a la cama que Mamoru estaba cubriendo y se mantuvo a su lado ahora que estaban los dos.

—S-Shidou…

—Me alegro de verte… También encontré a María —Shidou acaricio la cabeza de la chica, susurrando—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, por nada en el mundo invoques a tu ángel.

—S-Si…

Shidou se quedó junto a su hermana, y gracias a eso, Sombra podía confiar que la chica permanecería estable. Ahora, esta parte era la más complicada. ¿Por qué el ser no hacía nada? ¿Los observaba? ¿Los analizaba? ¿Cuál era su objetivo con Kotori?

—Necesito que me digas un nombre con él que hablarte, así-

—¿NoM-Bre?

—… Si, nombre… alguna manera en como dirigirnos… —Su voz, en un estilo deforme y desconocido, no le provocaba ninguna seguridad a todos en la sala, claro, todos menos Mamoru.

—¿SoO-MbRa?

¿Cómo sabia su nombre si ni siquiera lo había mencionado?

—¿S-Si?

—AUUN-InCOmPLEEEto —declaró—. PrEGunTAAS, PRREgUNTAS.

—… —Tomó un largo respiro de aire antes de proseguir, esta vez dejaría lo siguiente en manos de la suposición—. ¿Qué eres?

—SooY-TiEERra.

—Okay…—No le respondía mucho; pero, al ver que ya respondía las preguntas, necesitaba tragarse su miedo para conseguir las respuestas necesarias—. ¿Viste a la persona que nos atacó antes? ¿Quién es el tal "Selector"?

Algo incluso nuevo para los dos anteriores.

—SeeLECtor- VOlunTad de Padre- TRaiDor-

—¿Y ese tal padre quien-?

—-ALiAddo-PaDRE AliaDOO-

Todos quedaron callados.

—… ¿Y yo? ¿Quién soy yo?

—NO - No LO Sé-

Una pena, Sombra se tuvo que resignar a buscar por sí mismo. Por ahora, ya había tenido bastante información.

—¿Cómo podemos sacar a Shidou de aquí? —Necesitaba confirmarlo.

—SiGUee-Tu CamInOO- —Al menos de palabras de él no lo estaban haciendo mal—. NeeCeCitan- ApUROO- No ResIStiRaa MaaS-

—¿No resistirá… más?

—- Noo ReSisTiRAA MAAS-

—…

—Noo SiGAnn A SelEECtor - COOnfIOO - CorrUMpIO SolOO -

—Entiendo… Entiendo… —Lo tenía que imaginar.

—TTu - Noo ERees GuIIA - —El ser señaló a Sombra.

—¿D-Disculpa? Tu "Padre" me dijo que dirigiera.

—AddAPTado- PeeRO Noo Esso -

No lograba a entender bien. Las palabras fueron claras de sacarlos a todos, de que había sido forzado en el mundo y…

No obstante, volvió a la mente la imagen que tuvo cuando se teletransporto fuera del Terremoto Espacial de Selector. ¿Esa visión fueron sus verdaderas órdenes por lo que fue creado?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—SSOlo UnOO PuEEDe sEER GuIIA -

—Primero dices que no me conoces, luego que si lo haces al menos un poco… —No comprendía bien.

—DeeSEO - Tu PROpio DessEO - NO Ha cAMbiAdO SU ForMA -

—… —Otra vez ese deseo—. Dime… Ese tal padre, ¿me borró las memorias?

—- No LLO Se -

—Eso no ayuda mucho…

—sIIgAN SU CammINO - Noo cONFiAR SeeLECtOR - ApuRAr PASSO -

—Dices que Selector se corrompió, ¿no? ¿Quién fue?

—… INflUENCiia - Se LLAma - Noo EStaa SOOlo -

—¿Y él es la razón por la que fuimos forzados a?

—TuU - El OtrO, DesCOncociDO -

—Diablos…

—NnOS volveremos A Veer -

—¿E-Eh?

—HaSS Tuu DeSEo - NNo TeRMInes CoMO AqUel - SuERte -

—¡E-Espera! —Pero fue insuficiente, el ser se derritió sobre el piso y jamás se volvió presentar sobre ellos—. Todavía tengo cosas que preguntar…

Y tal como llego, aquel ser desapareció de la nave. Las luces volvieron, en un golpe de luz todos quedaron cegados al igual que espantados, todo hasta que una voz conocida retumbo por la sala médica.

—Por fin puedo reestablecer contacto —reclamó una voz—. ¿Comandante Kotori?

—¿M-María?

—Qué alegría… Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, no hay mucho tiempo.

«No paran…» Primero Sombra, luego el ser extraño, al menos le alegraba escuchar una voz conocida pero el trabajo no paraba de llegar, dando un fuerte suspiro recobro sus energías perdidas —. ¿Me puedes explicar la situación?

—En efecto. Comandante, estamos hundidos, parece que esa anomalía que acaba de desaparecer estaba interfiriendo con los sistemas internos de la nave por lo cual no fui capaz de contactarle más temprano, y aun tienen otras dos anomalías, amigos, cerca de los dos.

—Sombra, puedes llamarlo Sombra y…

—Mamoru, dale las gracias a tu hermano por el nombre.

—¿Ma…moru? — Kotori cerró los ojos algunos momentos, ya lo había escuchado antes—. Bien, los dos forman parte de un espíritu solo.

—¿Quiere utilizar esa terminología para las anomalías?

—¿Disculpa?

—La terminología de "espíritu"; según mis datos, el Reiryoku que emanan son "distintos", las ondas coinciden con las del Reiryoku y aun así tienen una forma distinta… Sé que sonara extraño, pero no creo que las anomalías que están a su lado sean "espíritus".

—Puedo entenderlo… —Solo a "Selector" habían visto invocar a su ángel, Sombra en cambio, no—. ¿Necesitas tiempo?

—De preferencia. No hay que saltar a conclusiones así que, por ahora, sería nombrado "hemiespiritu" por temas de incógnita, nada oficial. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

De fondo, Sombra solo podía escuchar la conversación. No era ningún científico, así que poco podía opinar de su nueva "clasificación temporal", empero no le molestaba mucho el nombre.

—Si… ¿Y bien, María? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿A qué te referías con "hundidos"?

—Bien, empezare por lo principal. Esa tercera anomalía obstaculizaba algo de la transmisión de energía por toda la nave, ahora parece estar volviendo a la normalidad; y, en efecto, estamos hundidos en el mar cerca de la Fosa de Japón, estar a esta profundidad no es recomendable así que necesito su confirmación para elevar la nave y la lleve a un lugar seguro para un mejor análisis. ¿Tiene alguna idea de porque termino aquí?

—No creo que necesites confirmación para eso… —afirmó—. ¿Mi hermano no te ha dicho que apenas llegamos?

—Lo dijo, sin embargo, yo no moví la nave de su sitio y, además, por los datos que recolecte, la nave lleva vacía muchos días, no se pudo mover sola.

—En ese caso, no se quien fue, María, es muy raro… —reclamó—. ¿Dónde era su anterior sitio?

—En recolección cerca de Isumi para ir en dirección a la península de Ogasawara, Mar de Filipinas, estábamos en movimiento al mando de Karen Nora Mathers por una misión importante de Elliot, ustedes habían sido llamadas a un centro del AST por parte de Elliot y un contacto desconocido para ser escoltadas fuera de la Ciudad Tenguu hasta la Fraxinus, después de eso, solo cerré los ojos y desperté con la voz de Shidou-san, kilómetros más alejada de donde estaba, sin contacto de nadie ni nada…

—Así que Elliot tiene sus cosas, ¿eh…?

—¿Y que esperaban? —Sombra interrumpió—. La situación se debió poner fea para recurrir a esos contactos.

—No tengo los datos precisos, pero, Elliot y el AST parecían estar muy conectados.

—Si tenía una pequeña idea pero… —Se preguntaba porque nunca lo dijo al grupo completo, al menos Nia y Kotori sabían por completo de esa "alianza".

—E-Espera, ¿Kotori? —Shidou interrumpió—. ¿Tu sabias de eso?

—D-Dije que en parte, solo nos aclaró que "mientras mantuviéramos controlados a los espíritus, el gobierno no molestaría".

—Sin embargo —María agrego—, parecía que la "alianza" solo era una de "no me toques a los que tengo en mi manto y no te toco a ti" tipo de, aunque por propios protocolos los espíritus desconocidos eran atacados, mientras que Ratatoskr las tuviese todo estaría bien; en algún momento debió haber mejorado mucho.

—Hay más información que sabía nos estaba escondiendo, lo se… —Kotori aclaró—. Pero, nunca fui capaz de encontrar más, ni Nia ni yo, cuando escuche que quería encontrarse en un punto de control del AST me… sorprendí, supongo.

—¿Y porque jamás la compartieron con las demás, o conmigo incluso?

—Incluso dentro del "contrato" que dice María o de lo que nos dijo, el AST seguía interfiriendo en asuntos de Ratatoskr, fueron ordenes de Elliot de seguir tomándolos como enemigos hasta que llegase a un mejor "trato"; te puedo decir que Elliot no estaba muy alegre… No sé porque cambio de opinión.

—¿Elliot de verdad haría eso…?

—… —Tampoco lo creía la comandante—. María, ¿tienes las grabaciones de los días anteriores?

—Algunas cámaras dejaron de funcionar, pero las que lo hicieron no formaron una evidencia consistente; solo hay grabaciones de cuando la Fraxinus estaba hundida en soledad, lo cual es extraño.

—¿Crees que alguien manipuló las grabaciones?

—No encontré rasgos de, es como simplemente jamás hubiesen existido…

—Esto no tiene sentido… —Kotori mordió una de sus uñas intentando sacarle sentido a todo—. ¿Alguna evidencia más?

—Mm… No he tenido tiempo para analizar por completo la nave pero, he encontrado rasgos de energía Reiryoku parecida al "hemiespiritu" cerca de el cubo de contención de espíritus, sin embargo, las dos sabemos que se puede confundir.

—… María, si encuentras algo más, hazlo saber inmediatamente.

—Entendido.

—Primero tenemos que sacar a la Fraxinus de aquí, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—La energía de la nave se está reiniciando, tardara un poco pero recomendaría estar en la sala de operaciones junto a toda la tripulación cuando departa.

—¿Algo más que agregar?

—Evitar el combate. Sera complicado maniobrar la nave sin todos los miembros de la Fraxinus incluso como IA, es la única recomendación que puedo dar.

—Está bien, gracias María.

—Yo me encargare de todo, si necesita algo, puede llamarme, comandante.

La voz dejo de pronunciar palabras y algunos acabados electrónicos alrededor comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo. Con todo frenado, el grupo de "amigos" tuvieron tiempo para relajarse por primera vez, a solas.

—Sombra… —Shidou intervino—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué el súbito agradecimiento?

—Ya sabes, por arriesgarte por nosotros.

—… Eres un tipo raro, Itsuka —Sombra rascó su nuca—. Pero, no hay de que, soy tu guía y protector por algo —No sabía muy bien como romper el hielo después de eso, entre sus segundos, necesitaba ver que hacer para lidiar con el—. ¿Qué tal una junta estratégica?

—Ya iba a decir… hay muchas cosas que necesitamos aclarar.

—Lo se… Primero que nada, Shidou fue enviado a este mundo por un impacto fuerte en la realidad, eso no tenemos claro que fue —Shidou volteo su mirada al piso—. Sin embargo, lo que si tenemos claro es que necesitamos sacarlos de aquí. No se la razón exacta, pero ustedes también se vinieron a este mundo, una "parte de su alma" se podría decir, que eso tenga que suceder o no es un misterio pero, si me preguntaras a mí, no lo veo como algo "normal".

—Ya veo… —Un par de muecas salieron de Kotori—. ¿Y cómo podemos sacarlo de aquí?

—Encontrando los "deseos" de las que vinieron con él, haciéndolo realidad y regresándolas a casa.

—¿Una cita?

—Podríamos decirlo así.

—Ja…—De tal palo, tal astilla—. ¿Tienes la certeza de que es eso?

—No del todo. Lo que si sabemos que una de sus compañeras, la de pelo purpura, paso un día con Itsuka hasta desaparecer, después Itsuka tuvo una "ilusión" donde la veía despertar. No sé si sean deseos, pero al menos encontrar un "punto de inflexión", el algo supongo que tendrá que variar en personas.

—Tohka…—Kotori bajo su mirada—. ¿Y conmigo?

—Nuestro invitado nos hizo el favor de interrumpir la cita. La verdad no sé cómo seguir de aquí…

—Sombra… ¿Kotori podrá volver? —Clara preocupación de hermano mayor.

—Eso espero. Fue mi error en dejar que "Selector" sobrepasara mis defensas.

—No había nada que pudieses haber hecho —Kotori reclamó—. Por ahora, este tal "Selector", "Padre", esa "Influencia", esa "cosa"… tenemos que tener cuidado.

—¿"Padre"? ¿"Selector"?

—Padre parece ser mi creador y el de "Selector", este último es el que nos quiere… ¿conseguir?

—Y esa tal "Influencia" puede estar reclutando personas dentro de aquí—Kotori acompañó—, parece que aparecimos en tiempos de pre-guerra.

—"Hemiespiritus" que se revelan de su creador y dos creadores peleándose, ¿qué más podrías pedir?

—No tener que lidiar con esto… —Kotori reprochó, ya tenía suficiente con el exterior—. ¿Y bien?

—Solo nos queda seguir nuestros instintos, Hermana de Itsuka; sé que sonara raro pero… nos vendría bien una ayuda, tu ayuda.

—No necesitas pedírmelo. Jamás dejaría a mi hermano con una bola de extraños, cuenta conmigo —En ese mismo instante, el ojo derecho de Kotori lacró cuando sintió un dolor sobre el pecho, el cual mareo su mirada por algunos momentos—. ¿Qué diablos…?

Shidou fue instantáneo y dejo que Kotori se recargara sobre su hombro.

—¿Estas bien?

—No lo sé… yo… —Respiro hondo, incluso en sonrojo se vio obligada a tomar el gesto—. Si, si lo estoy, gracias Shidou.

—Tienes que cuidar bien de tu hermana, no sabemos las repercusiones de haber invocado a su… "ángel" pueda tener.

—Esto es horrible… No puedo usar mi ángel, no puedo permanecer aquí, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?

—Sombra —Shidou habló—. ¿Crees que esto se deba a que ella no debería estar aquí?

—Detalla.

—Ella uso su ángel, solo un ataque y termino mal, no solo eso, tu también lo viste, la pared de atrás de Kotori se desvaneció, también en el metro Kotori tuvo un fuerte ataque, esto empezó incluso antes de que ella invocara a su ángel…

—Ahora que los dices, Shidou, tengo que decir algo… Yo también, cuando me declararon que nos encontrábamos "en otro mundo", solo me dieron ganas de reír; "esto debe ser un mal chiste" pensé. Claro, ahora con más pruebas estoy creyéndolo, pero en ese entonces, incluso sin que el AST o DEM apareciera o nos encontráramos en un metro baldío, me parecía que seguíamos "en el mundo real", como si estuviese viviendo una fantasía, un chiste. Y ahora qué dices que la pared en la que Sombra revisaba era algo más yo… no lo sé…

—Este mundo… —Sombra intentaba digerirlo todo—. Bien, tendremos que hacer esto. Hermana de Itsuka, si nos quieres ayudar deberá ser desde los aires, nunca vuelvas a usar tu ángel a no ser de que corras grave peligro. Itsuka y yo nos encargaremos de encontrar a las demás, descifrar el punto y sacarlas de aquí.

—… Sombra, ¿podrías dejar de llamarme "Hermana de Itsuka"? —Disgusto claro—. Puedes llamarme Kotori, no hay problema.

—¿Qué hay de malo en el nombre?

—Eso ni siquiera es un nombre.

—Bueno, apodo, realmente no importa, ¿no?

—¿Es que no entiendes…? —No tenía caso pelearlo—. ¿Si mejor me llamas por mi nombre o de otra forma?

—Mm… —¿Por qué sus complicaciones innecesarias?—. Itsu.

—¿De verdad…? —Los nombres que solían salir de Sombra no eran los mejores.

—Eres la menor, ¿no? Queda totalmente. Itsu e Itsuka.

Shidou no lo pudo evitar sonreír un poco, el nombre le resultaba algo tierno.

—… —Seguía molestándole eso, aunque solo dejo de afligirse con el soltar del aire—. Está bien, está bien, tú ganas…

—Kotori, necesito preguntarte algo —Shidou habló, esta vez tenía algo que necesitaba saber—. ¿Recuerdas mi objetivo en "New Beginning"? ¿Quiénes fueron las espíritus que me acompañaron?

—… Tu objetivo se quedó entre Elliot y tú, aunque recuerdo que Elliot nos habló de ello… ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil de recordar? —Esta tomo su mentón, forzando sus memorias en una necesidad vaga—. Lo que todas teníamos claro era que tenía que ver con el espíritu de origen y un problema que tenías tu solo. Y por las otras dos… —Esta recobro su movilidad, giró su rostro y miro a su hermano—. Fueron Kurumi y Nía, ellas dos las que se ofrecieron a ir.

—E-Espera un segundo… ¿La misma Kurumi?

—También nos sorprendió. Cuando estábamos tratando el tema, Kurumi apareció y se ofreció, hicimos algunas pruebas y, al final, ganó Kurumi.

—Esa chica… —¿Por qué siempre aparecía en los momentos tan importantes?

—Itsuka —interrumpió—. ¿Qué es lo que exactamente no recuerdas?

—¿Yo? Bueno… De mi ida a New Beginning y… la estadía.

—¿Solo ese periodo? ¿Lo demás lo recuerdas bien?

—Sí, o, bueno, algunas partes están borrosas pero no en gran medida… — ¿Eran efectos del "forzado"?

—¿Y tú, Itsu?

Ese nombre le seguía creando una vena sobre la cabeza.

—Están difusos, no sé qué sucedió entre esas partes, recuerdo que solíamos tener las pláticas pero… no encuentro nada más. Algunos pequeños fragmentos quedan.

—Bien, aquí mi teoría. Algo sucedió con New Beginning, y eso que sucedió fue la razón de tu muerte. Este lugar mandado por "Padre" borra tus memorias, ¿razón? Supongo que centrar en pasar las pruebas que el "Limbo" le ponen al que necesita ser salvado, seguir pensando que este es el mismo mundo que el real, como si ese "impacto" jamás hubiese sucedido —Sombra cambio su mirada en dirección a Mamoru, intacto e inmóvil—. Pero, ese ser dijo que yo no debería ser el guía, y no recuerdo que la voz me haya ordenado que jamás debiera mencionar que estamos en un mundo imaginario…

—¿Es que tú tampoco sabes más?

—Como le dije a Itsuka, yo también fui forzado, no se las repercusiones pero, siento que hay más. Ser "forzado" a un mundo nunca puede ser bueno.

—¿Y cómo sabes que lo fuiste? ¿O que nosotros lo fuimos?

—Me lo dijo para ustedes; para mí, recuerdo sus palabras, de pronto fueron cortadas y aparecí aquí, mareado, también estaba sangrando y con el celular que me proporciono, quiero suponer que lo fui.

—No tiene caso seguir suponiendo, ¿no…?

—Correcto. Avanzando, es donde conseguiremos las respuestas.

—Sombra, quiero volvértelo a preguntar —Kotori giró su mirada para verle a los ojos—. ¿Puedes confiar en "Padre"?

—… La verdad, en nadie de este mundo he podido confiar —Era clara su situación—. Aun así, es la única pista que tenemos para la salvación. Esa cosa lo dijo y puede que sea cierta, no podemos frenar nuestro paso; lo que me da curiosidad es saber qué es lo que "no resistirá más".

—Entonces, déjame cambiarte la pregunta. ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

Lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus ojos, iluminados, tardaron en recobrar la realidad en una melancolía momentánea.

—Yo también tengo un deseo, Itsu —Un tono suave, necesario—. No sé cuál es, pero lo siento, no puedo permitirme "estropearla más de lo que esta".

—¿Y si ese "deseo" depende en abandonarnos o usarnos?

—Entonces me comeré mil astillas y cometeré Seppuku —Los dos le miraron con sus ojos apagados—. ¿Qué? ¿No es lo que ustedes solían hacer al cometer alguna traición a sus principios o deshonra?

—Vamos ya...

—Lo que quiero decir es —Limpio su garganta—, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué te lo ordenaron?

—Porque tienen una familia. Itsuka me enseño su fotografía, el como todos ustedes están felices, no podría romper esa familia por un deseo que ni se lo que es. "Espíritus", seres que traspasan la fuerza humana, se veían como chicas normales ahí, alegres.

—¿Es solo eso?

—¿Podría asegurarlo? —Una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta—. Pero, aunque no lo recuerde, no pienso romper una familia. Quiero encontrar ese deseo, sí, pero si con ello romperé los lazos que ustedes han creado, ¿no es mejor dejarles?

—Eres un tipo raro.

—No tienes que repetir mis palabras… —Sombra, junto con un quejido, sonrió—. Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, nada más.

—Ya… ya…

—Supongo que con esto acaba nuestra junta "estratégica".

En un movimiento brusco, la nave comenzó a encenderse, todo volvía a la normalidad. Los acompañantes se tambalearon un poco en incluido con el par dentro de la cama.

—Motores listos para el despegue. Comandante, ¿prefiere quedarse ahí o-?

—¿Qué dices, María? Llévanos a la sala de comando, quiero ver este nuevo mundo con mis propios ojos.

—Entendido, tendré preparado el teletransportador de su sala.

—Bien, bien… —Kotori se levantó de la camilla—. Ah, y Sombra, no creas que solo me quedare de observadora.

—¿Tu también…? —Aunque, podía suponer su razón—. Solo intenta ser precavida.

—¿Con quién crees que hablas? —Kotori camino en dirección hacia Sombra y levantó su palma—. Bienvenido a Ratatoskr.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar su palma, después cambiar hacia Shidou que —con una sonrisa— asintió.

—¿Ratatoskr, eh? —Este devolvió una sonrisa junto con su palma sobre la de ella—. Que interesante nombre.

—T-te… —Kotori giró su mirada, un rostro con una temperatura fuera de la normalidad se presentaba en el Angulo ciego de los dos hombres—. Te encargare a mi Onii-chan; por favor, sálvalo…

—Claro, para eso estoy aquí —Sombra miró a Shidou, un rostro con una mirada centrada en su hermana. Tenía los listones negros.

Shidou, si bien no había dicho mucho en la anterior conversación, se alegraba de todo lo que sucedía. Vio cómo su hermana y Sombra por fin hacían las pases, muy a diferencia de lo que sucedió en el túnel; por ahora, dejaría que las cosas se despejaran; al fin de cuentas, los dos eran un caso perdido.

Todo frenó, hasta cualquier punto, todos los chicos fueron transportados hacia la sala principal, Las luces estaban encendidas y los tres —o cuatro— chicos permanecían observando la ventana ante la última bandera alzada.

—María, sácanos de este lugar.

La nave encendió sus motores, la rapidez hizo que el agua se remarcara con las ventanas en cuanto peces y moluscos eran alcanzados. En una gran emersión, la nave se levantó por los aires como la reina de los vientos que demostraba ser, sus alas dejaron caer el agua acaparada sobre la parte posterior hasta quedar seca y sin imperfecciones marítimas, el tardío Sol reflejaba el brillo anaranjado en un espectáculo de luces, demostrando la magnitud de la nave durante su retome del cielo. Las Fraxinus EX de nuevo alzaba sus alas.

—¿Comandante?

—Activa el camuflaje, llévanos a Tenguu.

—A sus órdenes.

Una nueva tripulación, un nuevo mundo y un nuevo objetivo. La nueva esperanza del nuevo mundo se levantaba hasta el alcance que ni "Padre" ni la ya descubierta "Influencia" podrían predecir. Un camino creado por pasos humanos para la salvación. Un objetivo, aclarado por los nuevos deseos de victoria; no como Ratatoskr o como una organización, si no como familia.

Sombra, sin embargo, volteó su mirada hacia el infinito mar del que se levantaban; sus ojos, cansados, cerraron el paso de luz dentro del suspiro de memorias remanentes, en esta emanaban las palabras de aquel ser supremo durante su sueño, su aparición en este mundo y algo más…

— _-, ¿podemos confiar en ti?_

— _¿No lo han hecho hasta ahora? —Freno el paso de palabras—. Claro, yo me encargare._

Sonrió, una gota dentro de su cabeza alcanzo el lago que estaba a punto de secarse, dentro de su nueva toma de aire miro hacia la tierra que ya se podía alcanzar a ver.

«No se volverá a repetir. »

…

Una ciudad permanecía estable en una tarde, una luz casi imaginaria recreada por las propias formas del "Limbo", y aun así, un lugar igual de cálido que la realidad. Entre el silencio, pisadas desconocidas se escucharon, perdidas en las sombrías calles de aquella ciudad desolada. Como una gota caída del cielo, las pisadas perdieron el sentido cuando la persona veía la mansión de los espíritus que antes había residido tanta vida. Sin localizar a nadie, esta fue hacia el otro lado de la calle solo para ver el paraíso a punto de caer. Su cabello, dorado y largo, ondeaba con el pase del aire que poco a poco aumentaba. Un rostro sin emociones, esperando algo, a alguien, su iris rozada brillaba con una esperanza incierta, una sensación desconocida.

Una chica nacida del caos para poder presentar la paz.

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **Promesa es promesa. Si, tuve algunas complicaciones como siempre pero logre tener el capítulo para el mes que se cumple de haber publicado (menos para Wattpad), así que aquí lo tienen. Sé que hubo mucha "info dump", intente reducirla lo mejor que pude, así que cualquier recomendación estoy a sus oídos.**

 **¿Volveré a las actualizaciones mensuales? Lo intentare, la verdad es que el mini-arco de Kotori venia introduciendo a PJs bastante importantes para la trama (siento que no hice mi mejor trabajo en esos capítulos, así que si o si mejorare), y el que sigue vienen eventos también muy importantes, ¡así que no me puedo esperar escribirlo y, que ustedes mis queridos lectores, los vean!**

 **Lo de siempre; si hay cosas ortográficas raras u gramática que se puede corregir, opiniones o críticas, estaré a su servicio.**

 **¡Pasen una bonita tarde!**


	8. Arco 2: Capitulo V

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 _ **Arco 2**_

 _ **Capítulo V: Cuentos de Niños**_

—La ciudad Tenguu está a un minuto, comandante.

—Bien, mantente alerta, María.

—A la orden.

La nave —dejando las nubes que escondían la presencia de una invisibilidad— acerco sus alas hacia una vista mucho mejor de la ciudad. Conocida como "La Ciudad Maldita" por algunos, los grandes cañones seguían teniendo una formación intimidadora ante el exterior como si se tratase de una fortaleza impenetrable ante el exterior, un lugar perfecto para la contención de seres inimaginables.

—¿Señales desconocidas?

—Ninguna, hasta ahora todo está tranquilo

—Shidou.

—¿Si?

—¿Dices que necesitamos buscar conglomerados de personas, no? —Este, en respuesta, asintió a su hermana—. Mm… María, eleva la nave, usa las cámaras para cualquier número considerable de personas.

En un cambio de dirección, los propulsores se estabilizaron mientras aparecía en la pantalla una de las cámaras bajas de la nave, la cual mostraba casi toda la ciudad Tenguu en su totalidad. Los edificios, los lugares comunitarios, la escuela Tenguu, todo estaba en el mismo lugar sin ningún cambio. No obstante, Shidou notó algo raro en todo esto.

—El terremoto espacial…

—I-Imposible…

Ninguna señal, hueco gigante o malformación estaba en la ciudad. Es como si nada de eso hubiese existido en la realidad.

—María, escáner de Reihasobre toda la ciudad.

Entre varios segundos pasados, una mente abrumada y confundida de Kotori junto a la de Shidou intentaba hallar el sentido de todo.

—Sin movimientos excesivos ni remanentes de terremotos espaciales recientes, comandante.

—Debes estar jugando…

—¿De qué me perdí? —Un hombre, sin ningún tipo de bienvenida, entró hacia la sala de la comandante mientras intentaban sacar conclusiones.

—Y en buen momento llegas.

—¿Mm?

—¿Recuerdas el hueco gigante que creo "Selector"?

—¿Crees que-? —Viendo la pantalla, sabía bien a lo que se refería—. Oh…

—¿Tienes alguna teoría?

—Yo… No tengo idea.

—No tiene caso —Kotori cambio el tema—. María, ¿ya encontraste lo que te pedí?

—Claro, sin embargo, no he encontrado más conglomerados de personas, todas parecen estar en una caminata separada, intentare analizar sus trayectorias.

—Si hay personas, hay energía; si hay energía, debe haber alguien suministrándola.

—¿Kotori?

—Mm…

—He encontrado un patrón —María fue rápida—. Algunas personas cerca de la cima oeste de Tenguu están entrado hacia aquel lugar desconocido, las pruebas de calor desaparecen cuando el bosque entra en lugar; no tengo datos de que alguna edificación o ubicación importante este sobre esa parte de Tenguu, sin embargo.

—Acércanos.

La nave se movió con lentitud hacia la cima del bosque este de Tenguu.

—Parte Oeste de Tenguu, el lugar más cercano edificado es la zona residencial de Tenguu, ¿puede verlo, comandante?

—Claro…

—Las personas parecen estar escalando la cima del cráter, al subir a la cima, todos encuentran un punto igual cerca del ángulo en el que el cráter de Tenguu se forma; al llegar a ese punto, todos toman una dirección y desaparecen del detector de calor.

—Bien, ya tenemos nuestro lugar. María, haz rastreo completo por el área; Shidou, Sombra, comenzamos estrategias.

—La zona parece rural, es bastante parecida a la anterior, la verdad —Sombra, en un momento, no parecía sorprendido del tema.

—¿Sera otra parte de los túneles del AST?

—Podría ser. Si de verdad conseguí convencer a todas de que fueran al AST, los vagones deberían ser el punto clave para la mayoría… Creo.

—Rastreo completo. He encontrado una localización antes desconocida de los mapas. Una cabaña, parece ser, la edificación es muy rudimentaria para ser una obra superior.

—¿Datos?

—Es lo único. No hay señales de espíritus cerca ni de campos magnéticos de magas, todo está tranquilo.

—Entonces esa casa es nuestro objetivo… ¿Algo más?

—Parece que la casa es un simple complejo sin muchos misterios. No hay túneles que la conecten ni vías contrarias, como un escondite.

—Y ahí va mi teoría —Quedo con un aura algo obscura, primera vez que le bateaban la teoría en los minutos de crearla.

—M-Muy bien, eso es todo María, mantente alerta por cualquier alerta.

—Entendido, Comandante —La pantalla resaltó la ida de María hacia los datos dentro de la nave.

—Bien, ya la escucharon, esa campaña es nuestro objetivo.

—¿No tenemos visualización?

—Según el punto que nos marcó María está escondido entre la maleza, parece haber una malformación que esconde la cabaña.

—De eso me encargo yo —Una manifestación de humo negro se presentó en la cámara de la sala, esta fue directo a la localización señalada—. Me quedare con este asiento.

Al posarse sobre una de las sillas que antes era ocupada por Kyoji Kawagoe, Sombra espero algunos segundos antes de que su mirada se volviera una incolora. Si bien Kotori estaba perdida, Shidou sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

—Esa malformación… Una cascada, tal parece —Empezó a hablar—. ¿Tienen datos de cascadas que provienen de la nada?

—¿Perdón?

—La corriente viene de un túnel, un hueco sobre la "montaña". No parece natural así que quería confirmar.

—¿María?

—Nada en los datos, Comandante.

—Bingo.

Mamoru —al otro lado del bosque— hacia una observación necesaria por los bosques en dirección a lo que parecía un camino lleno de un polvo "simbólico", muy semejante a un polvo blanquecino conocido como "cal" que guiaba sobre la grandiosa maleza a Mamoru, el cual solo necesito un corte de su hoz para poder despejar su camino.

—¿Alguna actualización?

—Un polvo blanquecino, es todo, los alrededores parecen ser "seguros", me acercare con cuidado.

Al haber aterrizado justo al lado del objetivo, no tardaría mucho en llegar y presenciar la escena inmemorable.

—Woah…

—¿Sombra?

—Esto… Esto es extraño —Guardó silencio—. Creo que encontré a sus personas.

—¿Hacen algo?

—Si… Todas están arrodilladas en dirección a la cabaña.

Mamoru, que se encontraba al empiezo de la escena, estaba presenciando la escena donde todas las personas —arrodilladas— hacían rezos hacia una "edificación" con un rostro estático, podrido, muerto. Todo era una escena con parentescos a una petrificación masiva de personas "obligadas" a rezar a un dios sin su conocimiento, o incluso como zombies. La "cabaña" no era del todo eso, parecía una casa rustica dominada por la naturaleza y sin un tipo de control hacia el mantenimiento sanitario, la puerta estaba rota, las ventanas agujereadas, solo iluminadas por algunas velas que —suponiendo— habían sido puestas por la gente que vino.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Señal. Energía Reiryoku localizada, se encuentra en el punto de la cabaña.

—¿Se asemeja a una conocida?

—El ruido hace incapaz de analizarla a fondo, no obstante, si es conocida.

—Bien hecho, María —Ahora, girando su rostro, esta cambio de atención—. ¿Sombra?

—S-Si es solo que… Esa gente está rezando a algo, o alguien.

—¿Algo?

—Si… La cabaña realmente no es un escondite… hay algo más aquí.

—Mm… ¿Nada más?

—Eso parece ser todo. No encuentro peligros cercanos —Sombra recupero el color de sus ojos y se levantó de su sitio—. ¿Sientes algo, Itsuka?

—¿Yo…? —Un pulso, su corazón, rimbombante al tambor de sus sensaciones, estaba llamándole desde adentro—. Supongo que tengo una… sensación.

—Claro —Entre una mueca burlándose de sí mismo, este recalco su rostro sobre el de Shidou—. Pregunte mal. ¿Estás listo?

Con el cambio de variables, la reacción del hombre se volvió una variable que resaltaba una energía nueva.

—¡Estoy listo!

—Pero primero —Kotori intervino—. Nuestro plan. Sombra, Shidou, vayan con esa alma y salgan de ahí, Sombra, quiero confiar en ti así que lo dejare en tus manos—Levantándose de su sitio de comandante, movió el mapa para señalar el anterior lugar donde se habían encontrado—, mientras, yo, también intentare hacer algo…

—Así que no cambiaras de opinión, ¿eh? —No podía creer el grado de obstinación que su hermana tenia.

—Claro que no —reclamó—. No pediré perdón. Pero, si logro encontrar algo que nos de alguna pista, lo tomare como victoria.

—Kotori… —Shidou, incrédulo, dejo que su hermana se llevara por sus sentimientos sin pensarlo—. Ya te has sacrificado mucho, no tienes que-

—Y tú también, una y otra vez; deja que comparta un poco del peso que tanto has cargado estos años.

—… —¿No era ella la Comandante de una nave diseñada solo para protegerle?—. ¿Y si desapareces?

—No lo hare.

—¿Y si-?

—No lo hare, no importa las veces que lo repitas, no lo hare —Entre un suspiro, la chica cambio sus listones por unos blancos para una pequeña escena—. No impooooorta que tanto nos separemos, que tanto nos alejemos, siempre te estaremos esperando, Onii-chan. ¡Yo también quiero luchar!

—Siempre lo mismo… —Ella sabía pelear contra sus objeciones—. Me dieron una cámara especial en New Beginning, la deje en mi habitación… ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de traerla?

—¡Si, déjamelo a mí! —Y con esto terminado, Kotori cambio sus listones por los negros—. Después de todo, yo también quiero pelear por nosotros.

—Y otra cosa —Sombra agregó—. Si te encuentras con tu invitado de nuevo, las balas le atravesaron bien. Las de tu pistola, al menos.

—¿No tiene traje espiritual?

—Traje… —Más términos que no entendía—… Bueno, no lo sé, el punto es que le dieron. ¿Sabes disparar?

—¿Quién crees que te dio el arma?

—Claro, tienes razón —Otra mueca—. Encárgate de ir preparada, nada más; ah, y no mueras, si lo haces solo complicaras las cosas y… no creo que lo tenga que decir.

—No lo tienes, tú encárgate de no hacer lo mismo —Arreglando su traje y sonriendo, Kotori se acercó a los chicos hasta quedar mirando sobre la pantalla—. María, teletransportanos a nuestros lugares designados y mantente alerta a cualquier situación extraña en los dos frentes.

—A sus órdenes, Comandante.

El color azul de la propia energía los envolvió.

—Que comience la cita.

…

Sombra y Shidou, junto a un Mamoru preparado, aparecieron al inicio de los rezos de aquellos hombres sin orientación. No se veían afectador por la presencia de los dos, incluso de Mamoru que daba un toque de defensa impecable; no habían reacciones, razones de tomarlos como "amenazas", solo estaban concentrados en sus rezos inafectados.

—¿La gente de Japón suele hacer esto? —Sombra le susurro a Shidou.

—Muy a menudo… —Este reconocía sus alrededores con un toque de precaución—. Aunque, esto es muy raro…

—Estamos de acuerdo los dos… Manéjate con cuidado, vamos a entrar.

Entre los pasos que los dos cometieron con cuidado, estos esquivaron y mantuvieron una postura defensiva —con Sombra guardando una pistola recién tomada de la nave y Mamoru apuntando su hoz en la contra de los hombres— mientras alcanzaban la puerta de aquella "cabaña"; las personas no estaban en un orden dado, todas se habían arreglado "como fuese su deseo".

—¿María? —Shidou susurro en con la cobertura de su mano.

—¿Si, Shidou-san?

—Entraremos a la cabaña. Si sucede algo, avísanos de inmediato… Haremos lo mismo.

—Entendido, estaré atenta.

—Gracias —Antes de cortar la señal, Shidou quedo quito un rato—. ¿Y Kotori? ¿Está bien?

—Ustedes… —Se frenó—. La comandante está bien, está buscando la cámara.

—Bien, gracias María.

—No hay de que, Shidou-san.

Haciendo que su suela chocara con las únicas dos escaleras de la cabaña, Sombra intento hacer el menos sonido posible a continuación de Shidou, Mamoru se quedó atrás para evitar cualquier situación extraña.

—… _Muchas… gracias…_

Era otra voz, un tono más aclarado, sin embargo, esta vez la escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. Shidou reaccionó al instante y, en un golpe de emociones, se aventuró sobre la cabaña desconocida.

—¿Mm?

Sombra notó que este había entrado, al voltear con Mamoru, quedo estático al notar que varios hombres le miraron con esos ojos deslucidos, la obscuridad junto con la maleza y con única luz como unas velas rudimentarias no ayudaban en localizar el aspecto de estas personas que ni siquiera merecían llamarse humanos. Un grupo de "hombres y mujeres" que acosaban la mente de Sombra hasta que decidió girar su rostro y desviar su atención sobre su objetivo actual. Así, Sombra y Shidou entraron a la cabaña, Mamoru se encargó de mantenerse afuera.

Shidou, en cambio, piso como primer invitado el hogar. Y encontrándose con la sala anticuada sin muchos misterios algunos, este dio sus pasos hacia el descubrimiento de todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar.

—¿Itsuka?

—Yo… la escuche.

—Entonces no la pierdas.

Al entrar al comedor—en una mesa acabada— un libro reconocible se dibujaba entre el polvo y dos velas, la sala era algo rustica, perteneciente a una vida inerte, manteniendo entre el polvo y las plantas la fotografía en un cuadro de una familia con sus cabezas arrancadas, un sofá y televisión en un completo caos y una escoba tirada en conjunto de varios juguetes. Shidou fue el primero en dar una caminata lenta hacia su lugar de reposo y levantarlo de ahí.

"Una Flor en un Desierto". Nunca había escuchado un nombre así.

Al voltear para ver la sinopsis, una imagen de una margarita siendo quitada del suelo por varias manos humanas se presentaba, eso junto a un cuadro que anticipaba la lectura en resumen del libro.

"Desde pequeña, nunca tuve nada, ¿era yo el problema de todos mis pecados? ¿Una pequeña luz, eso era lo que de verdad era? Cuando mi madre me acurrucaba, siempre me decía la misma frase, mintiéndome, sin saber la verdad de lo que sucedía. ¿Una flor? No lo creo, pero… Sería bonito, alguna vez ver una flor en mis ojos… Ser una Flor en un Desierto…"

—Este libro…

Sombra, en ese instante, entró a la habitación con una de sus manos sobre su bolsillo interior.

—¿Sin suerte?

—N-No es eso… Solo que este libro…

Sombra se acercó para poder analizarlo junto a él.

—¿Una Flor en un Desierto?

—Nunca había escuchado un libro con ese nombre…

—¿Autor?

Notando que no se fijó en algo así, volvió a fijar su atención en la portada; sin embargo, ningún nombre aparecía sobre la portada del libro.

—Esto es extraño…

Al abrir las primeras páginas del libro, lo primero que encontró fueron los agradecimientos del libro. En ellos, el "autor" agradecía a su madre ya muerta, a la vida por haberle enseñado todo lo que estaba a punto de escribir y a su actual familia; la última página de los agradecimientos, empero, hablaba de algo especial. Una frase en los lloros de un poeta.

"Y si alguna vez llegas a leer esto, hija mía, perdón".

—No puede…- —Shidou cayó al piso.

—¿¡Itsuka!? —Fue directo a recogerlo—. ¡Responde, Itsuka -! —El libro cayó de su mano.

En un disparo de eventos, Sombra atrapó el libro y vio la necesidad de revisar lo ya leído. Sonrió.

—Ya veo…-

Fue el siguiente, y con eso, los dos cayeron al piso. En un cambio de ecos y lamentos, uno se ve en la necesidad de buscar nuevas formas de cometer sus deseos si sus anteriores formas fallaron. Entre las afueras de la cabaña, la punta más alta de esta prendió fuego, una luz que se extendía poco a poco durante la madera que apenas resistía un ataque de esta forma hasta llegar a completar el quemado del techo y frenar. Mamoru se mantenía estable, lo mismo para la gente, lo mismo para los chicos.

Tal como cualquier humano, se aprende, y con el aprendizaje, una diferente secuencia se abre paso hacia la salvación que, incluso con pocos datos, se ha visto capaz de lucharla entre lo desconocido.

…

La puerta principal de la mansión se abrió con un leve rechinido, no mostraba mucha diferencia además del silencio que atormentaba al completo la ciudad. Con mucho cuidado, una chica asomó por la puerta recién abierta un arma de calibre alto para segura el primer tiro si era necesario. Todo seguía en su lugar, las mismas fotografías, las mismas alfombras, las mismas escaleras, una copia perfecta de su mansión que residía en la realidad, todo si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de "no ser verdadero".

—María —susurró—, ¿todo tranquilo con Shidou y Sombra?

—Están bien, no hay cambios —Una voz, mecánica, habló por el auricular de Kotori—. Recomiendo centrarse en su misión primero, Comandante, yo me asegurare de cuidar a los dos grupos.

—L-Lo se… —Al confirmar la soledad sobre el primer piso de la mansión, tomó una postura más tranquila, aunque el ser "regañada" por su propia IA le daba algo de vergüenza—. ¿No tienes datos de algún ser acercándose a la mansión?

—Las cámaras de la ciudad están desactivadas, no hay datos que confirmen algo. Estoy intentando entrar en la base de datos de la ciudad.

—Mantén el rastreador abierto, entrare.

—A la orden.

Subió las escaleras sin problemas, la situación estaba tranquila por toda la mansión pero aun así necesitaba tener sus precauciones. Al entrar donde el reposo de su hermano, encontró una sala casi igual sin mucho que indagar.

—¿María?

—¿Si, comandante?

—Haz varios análisis en los alrededores de la mansión, algo no está bien por aquí.

—Entendido, de inmediato.

«Ahora bien…»

La búsqueda comenzó de inmediato. Kotori rebusco en cada parte de la habitación sin mucho éxito en su encuentro; quito sabanas, reviso cajones, encontró revistas escondidas, hizo todo lo que pudo pero jamás encontró tal cámara de la que hablaba Shidou.

—¿¡E-Es de verdad que te gustas así, Shidou!? —La hermana se vio directo al pecho—. N-No puede-

—¿Comandante?

—¿¡S-Si!?

—Datos obtenidos. Una de las cámaras captó una chica en caminata justo por estos lugares, sin embargo entró en el punto ciego junto a unas casas y no puedo concluir bien a donde fue. Los análisis, en cambio, no muestran nada anormal fuera ni dentro de la mansión.

Kotori, en pena, se limpió la garganta para volver a su estado normal.

—¿T-Tiene rasgos conocidos? —Kotori se fue encaminada a la ventana del dormitorio al intentar construir la escena de la chica.

—Imposible de captar. La calidad es escasa y solo el filo del recorrido de la cámara pudo captar la caminata, es una de las tres cámaras funcionales de la ciudad.

—¿Algo más de las otras?

—Un callejón y una alcantarilla, las dos permaneces silenciosas. La que la capto está a lo alto de un edificio.

—Mantén tus ojos en los aires, María.

Las comunicaciones volvieron a cortarse de inmediato. Dejando las claras revistas sobre la cama sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó sobre la misma y dejo caer su espalda sobre la cama, dejando su mirada enfocada al techo de la habitación.

«¿Dónde la pudiste haber escondido? Al menos me hubieses dicho eso, Shidou idiota…» ¿Es que lo había hecho? «No… Sería raro eso…»

No obstante, al levantarse de su sitio de reposo, giró su mirada hacia uno de los cajones sobre una de las estanterías. Al abrirlo, embolsó una sonrisa al encontrar una cámara muy rudimentaria en un estado casi intacto.

«¿Quién escondería la cámara aquí? Dios…» Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que el cajón guardaba «¿Y esto…?»

Una fotografía. Al sacarla del cajón y enfocarla con la luz del día, pudo notar una toma sobre lo que parecía ser un desierto junto con una tormenta de arena. En él, varias formaciones con mucho ruido aparecían, Kotori no era capaz de distinguirlas y, aun así, a la lejanía del lugar de la foto revelaba una edificación cristalina casi irreconocible por si no fuera la forma rectangular. Al girar la fotografía, en un plumón negro, la palabra "Inicio" resaltaba.

«¿Así que esto es parte de tu juego, eh?» Kotori, entonces, volvió a embolsar la voz—. María.

—¿Si, comandante?

—Necesitare que analices una fotografía; también necesito que, si es posible, me confirmes si podemos revelar… rollos de cámara.

—¿Rollos? ¿Esa tecnología no era ya obsoleta?

—E-Ese no es el punto. ¿Hay?

—No tenemos ese tipo de tecnología en la nave, sin embargo, un puesto cerca de Tenguu debería ser capaz de revelarlas; el problema es saber si la persona en concreto está disponible.

—… —Tenía razón, por ahora, no podía pararse a "investigar mucho"—. Teletrasportame hacia- —Un ruido de interferencias en el comunicador resalto a Kotori.

—-—Dentro del comunicador, la voz de María fue cambiada por una interferencia interminable, todo seguido por un silencio.

—¿María? —Minutos de silencio—. ¿María, estas ahí? —Con algo de confusión, Kotori levantó su pistola y apunto contra la puerta.

—… —Otra interferencia—. ¿Me puede escuchar, comandante?

—¿Qué sucedió? —Calmó la postura.

—Una interferencia, logre bloquearla al instante; el lugar de proveniencia es desconocido.

—… —Ni en este mundo extraño las comunicaciones a distancias eran seguras, la comandante pensó en ver la siguiente estrategia antes de tomar su decisión—. Ten cuidado para la próxima, refuerza las defensas de la nave si es necesario —¿Quién tenía el nivel de tecnología para, al menos, confundir incluso a una IA?

—Lamentó mucho el error, no volverá a pasar.

—Está bien… —¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos—. Llévame a la nave, María.

—A la orden.

…

En una oscuridad inmensa dentro de un piso casi metálico, la luz que apenas era capaz de desplazarse en libertad estaba recubriendo las formas —muebles— que hacían siluetas en la obscuridad sin el movimiento previo y en un orden impuesto por los dueños de un lugar lleno de trabajos. En ese mismo lugar, dos niños —caídos y descubiertos— dormían en el áspero piso hasta que uno de ellos recobró el sentido de sus alrededores; en una búsqueda mareada, viró varias veces a sus lados en la búsqueda de alguien.

—¿Itsuka? —Su voz… —. ¿E-Eh?

En respuesta, el otro niño abrió sus ojos de la misma forma que el anterior. Al notar que alguien esteba a su lado, la primera respuesta fue el levantó rápido y el reconocimiento.

—¿Q-Quien-? —Su voz también había cambiado—. Espera, espera, espera…

El niño —con una estatura mucho mayor— observaba sus manos al acostumbrarse a la obscuridad para notarlas pequeñas pero livianas.

—Eres Itsuka, ¿verdad?

—Y tu… Sombra —Este anterior se escuchaba mucho más joven.

No obstante, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la abertura de una puerta junto con un impacto algo grave.

—Así que aquí estas… —El mayor prendió la luz del laboratorio y logró segar a los dos en un instante—. No deberías salir así-

El súbito silencio se debió que el mayor identifico a Sombra, este estudió al mayor sin lograr identificar quien era. Shidou era un joven, a los 14 años en sus últimas etapas, mientras que Sombra había intercambiado edades con su compañero con una resta de uno, ahora tenía 15 años.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Eh… Soy familiar de Itsuka, lo estaba acompañando cuando entramos al laboratorio por accidente…

—Mm… —El que con claridad era un maestro se acercó—. ¿Tú de que escuela vienes? No te reconozco para nada.

—¡Vengo de fuera! —exclamó, intentando actuar—. Hoy acompañe a mi primo a la escuela.

—Oh… Nunca me hablaron de un acompañante con Itsuka… —Una gota de sudor salió de Sombra—. Bueno, qué más da, ¿tu nombre?

—E-Eh… ¡Me dicen Sombra! —Su voz de niño le hacía sonar un poco más agudo de lo que era en su estado mayor, no le gustaba mucho.

—¿Sombra? No quiero tu apodo, quiero tu-

—D-De donde nací es un nombre bastante común, y ya sabe cómo son las madres a veces con los nombres jajaja…

«¿Q-Que estás haciendo…?» Shidou mantenía una actitud pasiva—. Mi tía… Mi tía tiene un gusto en poner ese tipo de nombres, a mi otro primo incluso le puso "Sol".

—Ja… —El profesor no se lo creía del todo—. Bien, Sombra-kun, solo intenta no hacer escándalos en la escuela…

—¡Entendido!

—Y para ustedes. Entrar en laboratorios en horas de descanso está prohibido, salgan de inmediato.

—Mil disculpas, ahora nos vamos —Sombra le sonrió en un intento de tranquilizar la situación y se llevó a Shidou con él.

«Que chicos tan raros… » Entre pensamientos, el hombre suspiro y siguió con su trabajo diario «Me recuerdan mucho a esa chica…»

Entre los diferentes pasillos que constituían la escuela, notaron a primera instancia que era una secundaria; aunque la ausencia de maestros donde los jóvenes jugaban y, entre algunos, los juegos eran bastante pesados era preocupante, esto no cambio el objetivo del que los dos estaban encadenados. No sabían bien donde se encontraban, así que se vieron en la necesidad de ir hacia el patio central para localizar bien su lugar de estancia.

—¿Reconoces algo?

—N-No…

Rodeado de edificios en un estado bastante deplorable y una vista poca fresca hacia la luz del día, el hecho de que esta escuela tuviese algunos alumnos se debía a que se encontraba cerca de una zona residencial a bajo costo, sin embargo, muchos profesores no se encontraban custodiando ninguna parte de la escuela como era de costumbre.

—¿Instituto Rokujō?

—Este instituto… —¿Reconocía algo de ese nombre?—. No conozco ningún instituto en Tenguu con este nombre.

—Mm… Lo más seguro es que sea alguno que no es muy conocido. Aunque con este nivel sería un poco… ¿raro?

—Para empezar, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

—Ya ves, "los libros te transportan a lugares inimaginables", dicen —En parte, lo hacía con su rostro revisando todas el área en revisión de algo que les diera una pista—. Creo que cada vez nos pone más difícil el mundo entenderlo…

—¿Crees que estemos fuera de Tenguu?

—Es… probable, no lo negare —Sombra, con un suspiro, sabía que no tenía caso seguir en su búsqueda—. Por ahora lo principal es localizar a tu chica, el recreo debe estar a punto de tocar…

—Podemos separarnos.

—Eh… —Ahora sin la protección de Mamoru, no le daba una buena espina; pero, tampoco debía perder tanto tiempo analizándolo—. La escuela no es tan grande, algo debe darnos una pista. El problema es… bueno, saber encontrar las cosas.

—Mm…

Pero, incluso en la perdida de incontables momentos, el punto de toda esta situación no era la búsqueda, sino el juicio. En una de las partes más escondidas del patio de juegos —escondida para las ventanas de la escuela de una forma de pasillo— tres jóvenes habían salido sin algún tipo de sentido; Shidou reconoció esto al estar la mayoría dentro, o los que estaban fuera, jugando.

—Ahí… —Shidou no se frenó a esperar a Sombra y fue directo hacia el lugar.

—Este chico…

No obstante, los chicos antes mencionados interceptaron a Shidou cuando vieron que este se dirigía hacia el lugar.

—Ey, pequeño, ¿qué necesitas?

—Nada de ti —Shidou intento zafarse de su agarre, pero el hecho de que eran mayores y en un número mayor no ayudo.

—No tienes nada que hacer ahí, niño. Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

—Suéltame —Sin forcejear, Shidou observó a sus ojos, estaban irradiando fuego—. Suéltame de una vez.

—Oh~, no me esperaba esto del nuevo —El mayor, líder seguramente, sonrió y le dejo libre—. Está bien, te dejare pasar, me gusto tu mirada.

Sorprendido, Shidou dio un paso hacia delante.

—Aun, yo-

El puño del mayor dirigió su fuerza hacia el rostro de Shidou, poco podía hacer incluso para detenerlo en esta instancia. El tiempo se detuvo, solo para que Sombra jalara a Shidou hacia atrás, logrando que Shidou esquivara el golpe con éxito, aunque ni siquiera el golpe se acercó a rozarle por la poca potencia que le dio.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Sombra, como un hermano mayor, tomó los dos hombros de Shidou.

—¿Amigo tuyo? —El líder, reponiéndose, miró ahora a Sombra—. Tu amiguito quería pasar a lugares donde no debería, yo solo le daba un aviso.

—Él puede ir a donde quiera.

—¿Y eso quien lo dijo?

—Yo lo digo.

—Tienes una boca muy grande para tu edad —Este se acercó hacia Sombra mientras el mismo hacia a un lado a Shidou—. Aprende a respetar a tus mayo-

Fue instantáneo. Sombra, al ver que se acercaba sin una elección de ataques, fue el que dio el primer golpe sobre la cabeza con su puño. Al darle sobre el cachete, este fue derribado de una, esperando que aprendiera su lugar.

—M-Maldito —El chico se volvió a levantar, su nariz sacaba algo de sangre.

Levantando y recobrando postura, fue el dar el segundo puñetazo. Al ver que no tenía ni siquiera un entrenamiento bien dado, el puñetazo fue desviado con facilidad y, en cambio, Sombra esta vez apunto hacia el abdomen, un golpe fue suficiente para sacarle el aire. Esto le hizo retroceder, sus dos compañeros entonces tomaron posturas más agresivas.

—¡Agh! —Este cayó hacia atrás—. ¿Q-Quien diablos… Quién diablos eres?

—Sombra, mucho gusto.

—Ja… Que nombre tan ridículo…

—¡Tu! —Sus compañeros aclamaron—. ¡Maldito!

—¡Paren! —El chico recupero su aliento y se levantó—. Bien, "Sombra-san", ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Solo queremos pasar, ¿es eso tanto pedir…? —Para estar en el piso, seguía teniendo una buena boca.

Aunque, mientras todo eso pasaba, algo más sucedía en ese callejón que ninguno de los dos podían observar desde ahí.

—¡Eso es porque eres horrenda!

Sombra, Shidou y los chicos a sus lados reaccionaron. Shidou fue el primero en dispararse a la escena, Sombra y los chicos fueron detrás de él; la escena lo remarcaba todo.

—¿No lo entiendes? Tú deberías desaparecer, eres horrible.

Dos chicas, al menos de alrededor de los catorce años, discutían sobre alguna situación sucedida. Al final, una de ellas fue empujada hacia el piso y la otra miraba a la otra como si fuese una basura; en un remolque de emociones, la que había caído se intentó levantar solo para que —uno de los amigos que se encontraba detrás— le apuntara para dar un golpe. Shidou, con meta en mente, hizo lo mismo que Sombra no obstante este golpe si atinó, dándole justo sobre el rostro, quien no se rindió y se mantuvo de pie incluso con el dolor en la cara.

—¿T-Tú quién eres?

—¡Desgraciados! —El chico que antes había atacado a Sombra salto al encuentro, esta vez apuntando un puñetazo al que fue en golpeó a Shidou—. ¡Les dije que la dejaran en paz!

Y con eso, el golpe fue directo a la cara del contrincante. Termino esto en una lluvia de golpes entre los dos sin sentido que no parecía tener final. Sombra fue directo a la escena e intentó separarlos.

—¡Paren! —La chica sobre el piso gritó—. Paren ya de una vez… por favor…

—Jm… Vámonos… —La chica junto al chico se retiraron del sitio sin decir nada. Incluso golpeado, el chico se levantó contra el agresor de la herida, eso sorprendió a Sombra bastante.

Pero, en la vista de un Shidou que estaba algo atontado, giró su rostro solo para encontrar esa respuesta que tanto vio esos días. Sin saberlo, estaba justo enfrente de la chica que un día quiso terminarlo todo, una verdad que no quedaba del todo clara hasta estos momentos sobre la "Tierra". Entre un silencio pesado, los llantos de la pequeña comenzaron a resonar sin que ninguno de los dos peleadores supiera muy bien que hacer, estaba lastimada, dolida hasta el fondo del alma, necesitada de alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Y sin una sola palabra, Shidou fue hacia la joven para regalarle un dulce abrazo.

—¿E-Eh…? —Abrió sus ojos, no entendía lo que sucedía.

—Natsumi… —No quería soltarla, incluso si ella parecía confundida, no quería dejarla ir.

Incluso en confusión, la chica —en necesidad de alguien— junto la cabeza con el hombro del chico en una búsqueda de cariño. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir hasta el punto que la playera de Shidou estaba siendo mojada. Una flor en una lluvia sobre el desierto.

Natusmi había aparecido en el mundo.

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **¿Qué, no se lo esperaban? Ni yo, si soy sincero jaja. El capítulo es más corto por sus razones (no falta de tiempo), aun así estoy muy orgulloso de lo que me quedo. Espero lo disfruten, ya que aquí va un nuevo mini-arco y unas nuevas historias que descubrir, de igual forma, yo lo estoy disfrutando demasiado, no es saludable. (¿?)**

 **Esta vez no tengo más que decir. Estas "vacaciones" servirán mucho para avanzar en la historia y, si es posible, acercarnos cada vez más al final de esta aventura (todavía falta, así que pueden descansar). ¡Esperen actualizaciones con el paso de los días!**

 **Esto ya es lo necesario de siempre; si hay cosas ortográficas raras u gramática que se puede corregir, opiniones o críticas, estaré a su servicio.**

 **¡Pasen una bonita tarde!**


	9. Arco 2: Capitulo VI

_**(Términos extraños se encuentran al final del texto para mejor entendimiento)**_

 _ **"Ningún personaje de la serie me pertenece, todo queda en nombre del creador de Date a Live"**_

* * *

 _ **Arco 2**_

 _ **Capítulo VI: El lugar que vi en mis sueños**_

Dentro del marco que solo pocos podían ver, estaban en una escena única donde el chico desconocido miraba con una sonrisa dada con solo unos ojos y Sombra observaba dentro de su poco entendimiento a Shidou y Natsumi, una en donde la chica que se suponía no conocía al chico en esas instancias lloraba en los hombros de Shidou que no restaba valor en reconfortarla. Entre el silencio lleno de llantos de la chica, un profesor —el mismo que había terminado de revisar el laboratorio— vino corriendo al corredor cuando vio a un Sombra —con un puño mostrando claras heridas de batalla y algunos rasguños de intentar soltarlos— y el chico ignoto que daba muchas más evidencias de una pelea, esto dio suficientes pruebas para alzar la voz.

—¡Ustedes, vengan conmigo! —Los amigos del otro chico en la escena habían desaparecido—. ¡Itsuka-san y Nakahara-san, vengan también!

Sombra —con varias gotas de sudor saliendo de su rostro— embolsó una pequeña sonrisa que estaba acompañada por la del chico a su lado. Los dos se observaron dándose cuenta que, en parte, tenían la misma expresión compartida.

—Interesante evolución de eventos…

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Andando!

Los cuatro fueron llevados a la sala de los profesores de inmediato, Shidou estaba junto a Natsumi mientras ella se tranquilizaba un poco y los dos chicos estaban siendo interrogados por el profesor hasta que —con una ceja levantada y un suspiro— se recargo sobre el sillón para dar su último trago de emoción.

—Así que fue otra vez Fuji-san… —Asumió que tenía algo que ver con la chica a su lado—. Eso no quita que varios compañeros los vieron intercambiando golpes.

—Yo-

—Nada de "yo's" de nuevo, Ichijo-san; y tú, "Sombra-san", te dije claramente que no quería problemas y es lo primero que hiciste.

—Yo lo tente, sensei —Ichijo interrumpió—. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿Y quién fue el que te devolvió el golpe?

—¿Sensei, si alguien le estuviese dando un golpe a su compañero, se quedaría viendo?

—Yo llamaría primero a un profesor.

—Como hay muchos en el área, ya ve…

—Ichijo-san, cuidado con su boca —Aclaró, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que no estaba equivocado—. Defenderse entre ustedes no les resolverá nada.

—Ni siquiera le conozco, usted debe de saber que él ni siquiera es de esta escuela.

—Si me permiten agregar —Sombra levantó la mano—. Yo también le tente a luchar.

—Vamos ya…

—Bien, entonces esta dicho. Sombra, no quiero volverte a ver haciendo ese tipo de actos o te tendré que vetar de la escuela, le diré a la madre de Itsuka que mande un reporte a tu escuela; Ichijo, te quedaras en la tarde a hacer deberes de limpieza.

—¡Sense-!

—Nada de "Sensei", está dicho —Con eso, Ichijo se quedó callado con un rostro bastante molesto—. Y para ti, Nakahara-san… ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—… —Parecía que, negándose, no quería hablar mucho del tema.

—Si no hablas, no podremos ayudarte.

—N-No quiero su ayuda… —La chica era obstinada.

—… —El profesor, si bien estaba alarmado, permaneció en calma—. Sabemos que fue Fuji-san la que inicio todo esto, así que nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer los ajustes necesarios con ella.

—… —No hubo ninguna respuesta.

—Y para ti, Itsuka-san e Ichijo-san —El profesor intercambio miradas con los dos—. Gracias, por proteger a su compañera. Eso sería todo, pueden retirarse.

Con la sesión terminada, el profesor les dejo libres afuera, en el pasillo que conectaba con la escuela interior. Natsumi tenía un rostro bajo aunque estaba muy junto a Shidou, mientras que Sombra e Ichijo salieron regañados y con varios castigos en sus manos.

—Tenías que seguir mi juego, vamos…

—¿Por qué? —Sombra giró su rostro—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Digo, no fue del todo mentira… —El chico giró sus ojos al techo, solo para cerrarlos y cruzar sus brazos detrás de su nuca—. Además, te debo una.

—¿Mm?

—Intente lastimar a tu amigo… —Para evitar ver su rostro, Ichijo le quitó sus ojos de encima. ¿Quién diría que un niño tan pequeño, si bien violento, tenía ese sentido de justicia?

—… Sí que eres un chico raro —No se guardaba las palabras para después.

—Cállate, mira quien habla —Obstinado de una diferente forma, el hombre volteó a verlo—. Nozomi —La primera acción del chico fue levantar su palma, Sombra la miró primero sin saber bien a lo que se refería—. Nozomi Ichijo, ese es mi nombre.

—Oh… —Este, sabiendo ahora, le saludo—. Sombra.

—¿De verdad te llamas Sombra?

—Lo sé, no el mejor nombre del mundo.

—Ja —Estrecho su mano con la de Sombra—. Lo siento por lo que paso en el patio.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —Volviendo al tema principal, Natsumi y Shidou seguían callados desde que habían salido del lugar; no se habían separado, pero no se habían ido.

—¿Estas bien, peque-? —Natsumi reaccionó con una mirada agresiva, Nozomi levantó las manos y saco algunas gotas de sudor sobre su frente—. Perdón, perdón. ¿Estás bien, Natsumi-san?

—¿Por qué…? —La pequeña hablaba—. ¿Por qué te metiste…?

—Te iban a hacer daño, no podía-

—¿¡Es porque soy horrible, verdad!? —Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en las curvaturas de sus ojos—. Porque soy horrible tu…

—¿Eres horrible y por eso te tengo lastima? ¿Qué eres horrenda y solo por eso te ayudo? —Nozomi comenzó a repetir preguntas—. ¿Eso es lo que crees?

—¡No mientas! —Natsumi gritó—. Y-Y… ¿Por qué más lo harías…?

—Pregúntale al caballero de aquí si no me crees —Nozomi apuntó a Shidou—. Dime, ¿por qué la ayudaste? ¿Habrá sido por lastima, no?

—¡C-Claro que no!

—¿Entonces?

—Yo… —Lamentablemente, no podía revelar su historia presente como excusa—. Vi que necesitaba ayuda, no quería verla sufrir.

—¿Y crees que miente?

Su abrazo no mentía, sus sentimientos no mentían. Al recordar su calidez, la sensación de haber tenido a alguien con quien confiar en la escuela… no lo creía pero no podía negar la verdad; se había sentido con alguien que valía la pena.

—N-No… —Era la primera vez que era tan "honesta", hasta se sorprendía de todo lo que estaba diciendo con libertad; ¿qué era esa sensación de seguridad que ese hombre de pelo azul le daba?

—¿Entonces? —Suspiró, antes de seguir dando su explicación; por suerte, Natsumi ya se había calmado un poco—. Esa chica, Fuji-san, odia demasiado a las que no son de su "grupito", les suele hacer este tipo de cosas porque son "horribles y horrendas", y uno tiene que hacer justicia por sus manos.

—¿Ahora eres el juez?

—Cuando la plaza está disponible, cualquier idiota puede quedársela —acabo con una sonrisa dirigida a Sombra—, como yo.

—Te queda bien el nombre —Entre ojos y gestos, unas palabras distintas se nombraban—. ¿Así que los profesores son fantasmas y los alumnos pueden ser jueces? ¿Quién lo diría?

—Normalmente ya la habrían echado pero… es hija de un profesor, no creo que detenga sus ataques a los demás.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—Pueeeees, no mucho, el profesor es un muy buen amigo del director. No creo que ataque más a Natsumi ahora pero… —Nozomi miró a Natsumi que ahora se juntaba mucho con Shidou—. Aunque si vuelve a hacer algo, no me molestara irle a dar una paliza.

—¿Y si viene con amigos?

—No habrá problemas ya que viene con su nuevo héroe y su hermano mayor.

—"Primo", nada de hermano —Le regalo un gesto en el rostro, uno con un toque de burla.

—Lo que sea —dijo—. Me alegra eso, así la pequeña ya no se sentirá tan sola…

La verdad, siempre venia muy desordenada. Un conjunto muy poco habitual junto con un cabello poco arreglado es lo que siempre emanaba del estilo de Natsumi, no tenían mucha idea del porque, mas solo les quedaba su imaginación y su preocupación por lo que sucedia en casa. Los últimos días, no obstante, venia mucho mejor arreglada, seguramente alguien le habia ayudado a realizarlo.

—¡Y bien! —Sombra exclamó, no quería intervenir más—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a hacer nuestra limpieza, Ichijo?

—E-Eh, espera un segundo, ¿limpieza?—Sombra se lo llevaba e a empujones del lugar—. ¡Ey!

—Vamos, tu postura de ataque es un asco. ¿Piensas volverte el "juez" de esa forma?

—¿¡Que dijiste!? Te hare que te comas esas palabras.

Los dos compañeros caminaron fuera de la vista de aquellos dos chicos. Cuando su visión ya no alcanzaba a ver a los dos compañeros, Shidou y Natsumi se quedaron solos sobre el pasillo. A veces el hombre gustaría de tener las opciones que su comunicador solía darle, es más, esta era la primera "cita" que era relativamente normal, después de lo sucedido con Selector —incluyendo a Tohka—, no sabía muy bien que podía decir y que no, mas en un mundo nuevo donde sus vidas corrían riesgos. Pero, no era momento de pensarlo mucho.

—Natsumi —El pequeño, muy a su edad, volteó a verla—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar, juntos?

—¿L-Los dos…?

—¿No quieres?

—Ah… Eh… —Los ojos rebotaban en el rostro de Natsumi, se notaba su vergüenza, el no saber cómo reaccionar—. Yo… —Ella no quería negarle, la verdad, era de las raras veces que le pedían este tipo de cosas—. ¡E-Esta bien!

Los dos caminaron sobre los pasillos. La falta de profesores y la vista de alumnos que veían a la Natsumi —antes sola— daban a entender algo, no eran vistas repugnantes, no eran ojos dudosos; eran sonrisas, y la más grande de ellas —escondida entre un tumor de pesares pasados— era el alma de la pequeña Natsumi. De un día tormentoso se creó un Sol que salió desde las nubes distantes, una luz de esperanza en ese mundo quebradizo.

Saliendo de uno de los pasillos se encontraron de nuevo en el patio, Natsumi guiaba los pasos hasta que se toparon con la puerta de la escuela, una que estaba abierta sin muchos obstáculos que les obligaran a permanecer adentro.

—¿Natsumi?

—E-Espera —La chica toco las puntas de sus dedos índices—. C-Conozco un lugar fuera de aquí… Suelo ir en los recesos… ¿Me-? —Esto le resulto más penoso decir—. ¿Me quieres acompañar…?

—Oh —No podía notarlo, pero aun así estaba seguro que todo estaría bien; le seguía confundiendo su actitud, ya habían quedado en comer los dos—. Vamos, estoy seguro que será bonito.

Otra vez la mención de la palabra "bonito", sin embargo, Shidou daba una sonrisa honesta, algo que no pudo evitar ver Natsumi y la obligó a desviar su mirada.

—¡M-Muy bien, vamos!

Natsumi fue la primera en salir de la escuela. Shidou volteó en busca de su compañero sombrío, pero este no se encontraba en ningún lugar como para recomendarle algo; este solo sonrió y fue en dirección de Natsumi, que seguía caminando sin querer revisar si venia atrás Shidou. No la estropearía, no haría sufrir a Natsumi, ya que ella —como todas las que compartían sus aventuras— guardaban un gran pedazo de su corazón roto, ese mismo que no pudo haber sido arreglado sin las chicas que lo acompañaban.

Entre la caminata que parecía dispareja, Shidou tuvo que apurar sus pasos para encontrarse con Natsumi de cara; algo la tenía nerviosa, sonrojada, ¿no sabía qué hacer? ¿Se estaba esforzando mucho? De esa forma no podría sacarla ni en broma, necesitaba algo…

—Ey, Natsumi…

—¿¡S-Si!?

—¿Aquí es donde vives?

—E-Esa pregunta… —Sus ojos, llenos de sombra, lo decían todo—. B-Bueno, se podría decir que si…

Una ciudad llena de edificaciones poco modernas, ¿esto era de verdad Japón o algún lugar poco desarrollado del mismo? Los departamentos reinaban en cada parte del vecindario logrando incluso algunos uniéndose con algunas escaleras y una pasarela de rejas; algunos llegaban a tapar el propio Sol de hacerse encontrar con la banqueta. Nada de lo que estaban viendo se veía seguro, el hecho de que era una hora soleada y el ambiente interpretaba más una noche era preocupante, ¿es así como todos aquí viven su día a día?

—Este lugar es un poco… —¿Tétrico, angosto, peligroso?

—¿No vives cerca? —Fue la primera pregunta que vino de su parte.

—Se podría decir que vengo… de otro mundo.

—¿Eh? —Otra vez los ojos que representaban confusión.

—M-Mis padres se mudaron repentinamente y me quede con mi tía —Se trataba de hacer una buena historia—. Ahora me dejaran un año estudiar acá…

—¿Solo… un año?

—Los padres pueden ser muy extraños jajaja —Noto la baja cabeza de Natsumi—. P-Pero, este año espero contar contigo, eres mi primera amiga.

—¿¡A-Amiga!? ¿¡Yo!?

—¿No quieres serlo?

—N-No es eso… —Estaba confundida, con sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones—. ¿Por qué…?

—¿…?

—Dijiste que no fue por lastima, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—… —Natsumi siempre trataba de buscar un porque, desde su primer encuentro hasta ahora, ¿era eso todo lo que siempre se vio obligada a preguntar en este mundo tan letal…?—. ¿Debe haber un porque?

—¿Eh?

—¡Claro! —exclamó—. ¿Debe haber un porqué de ayudarte? ¿De querer ser tú amigo?

—… —¿Debe?

—Si quieres una respuesta —Shidou dio un tosido y apunto sus ojos contra los de Natsumi—. Es porque no te podría dejar sola.

—P-Pero no nos conocemos…

«Claro que no…» Sonrió—. Tienes razón, pero, cuando te vi por primera vez… sentí... sentí una conexión.

No entendía, era la frase que se repetía en su mente. Todos estos años la habían llamado de diferentes cosas, la habían dejado sola, la habían maltratado… y de repente un chico llegaba y le decía que quería permanecer a su lado. El miedo poco a poco se convertía en confort, se convertía en un hombre que quería llamarla "amiga".

—¿E…Eres idiota?… Puedes… Puedes salir herido por esto… —¿Solo por una simple conexión?

—No me interesa —Shidou remarcó—. Si necesito, volveré a recibir los golpes que sean necesarios.

—No… No puedo… Yo te puedo herir…

—¿Y qué? Todos somos capaces de herir.

—No entiendes… Yo no… merezco… soy anormal… —Sí sabía lo que diría—. Yo solo… ¡Yo solo…!

—Entonces dejare de ser normal para pasar todo el tiempo contigo.

Lo había alejado de la escuela para que ese chico le odiara, le diera las razones verdaderas, le dijera cosas horribles. Tal vez actuaba bien por estar enfrente de sus compañeros, tal vez quería algo de ella… Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de palpitar con la voz de ese hombre? ¿Por qué él era diferente a los demás? ¿Por qué… Por qué…?

¿Por qué no paraba de querer seguir hablando con él? Solo unos momentos, unas sensaciones que ni ella misma recuerda le hacían estremecer su mente; pensar que ella de verdad merecía atener alguien a su lado era… era imposible, y ahora, con simples acciones de un caballero ya estaba cayendo de nuevo en el juego. No debía hacerlo… Solo le hablarían para volverla a dejar tirada… Y aun así, no paraba de querer hablar con el chico.

Y todo por esas malditas sensaciones, sensaciones de haber esperado a ese hombre por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué…? —De nuevo salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, esta vez no de tristeza.

—¿E-Eh? —Las actitudes aleatorias de Natsumi siempre le tomaban desprevenido—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No… Es que… eres un idiota… —Jaló sus mocos—. ¿Por qué harías… algo así por un desconocido…?

—Porque yo quería ayudarte.

—¿Solo… Solo porque lo sentiste…? P-…Pero no nos conocemos… —Seguía repitiendo esa última frase; ya ni siquiera era para Shidou.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo —Este, detenido sobre la banqueta, observó con otra sonrisa a Natsumi—. . Mi nombre es Shidou Itsuka, puedes llamarme como quieras, no tengo muchos amigos aquí así que… ¿Podemos ser amigos, me darías la oportunidad de conocerte?

Aguantándose las ganas de sacar las lágrimas, Natsumi intento retomar la tranquilidad en una hermosa sonrisa que tambaleaba en la necesidad de un apoyo. Había llorado mucho hoy, en parte estaba cansada de hacerlo pero… era imposible, ¿no? Alguien, por primera vez, quería ser su amigo. Con sus pocas fuerzas, sonrió y evito que más lagrimas salieran.

—¡S-Si!

…

Apenas habían terminado su "nueva" discusión, Shidou y Natsumi emprendieron la caminata hacia un lugar un poco más abierto; era una plaza, si, nada comparado a las plazas que residían en Tenguu pero, aun así, esta plaza estaba más ordenada que el cumulo de edificios chocando entre sí con conexiones sin algún tipo de pensamiento previo.

En el camino que los dos recorrían, un puesto de helados se encontraba en la punta del propio, Natsumi fue directo hacia él lugar que era servido por una mujer ya de grande edad, igual que la mayoría de los comercios en ese sitio.

—Oh, Natumi-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? —Sin embargo, la mujer vio con sus ojos cansados al chico que la acompañaba—. No me digas que… Fufu-

—¡N-No es lo que parece! —Arreglar las cosas no era su estilo, más con el sonrojo notorio—. ¡Ah… Eh… Es un amigo, se llama Shidou! —giró para que le brindara ayuda—. V-Vamos preséntate.

Las formas bruscas de controlar sus emociones no habían cambiado mucho.

—S-Soy Shidou Itsuka, mucho gusto…

—Pero que formal —La mujer subió su palma a su boca—. ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí…

—Se podría decir… Cambios de apartamentos y eso.

—Ya veo… Debe ser una lástima pero —La dama miró a Natsumi, creándole una sonrisa nueva—. Bien, lo de siempre, ¿verdad querida?

—S-Si… Por favor…

—Aunque supongo que ahora serán dos, no podemos dejar a nuestro caballero sin comer.

—… —Natsumi, sin saber cómo actuar, levantó sus ojos hacia el rostro del pequeño Shidou.

—Sí, también deme uno.

—A la orden. Recuerden que dos niños no deberían estar solos por las calles a estas horas, es peligroso…

—Tenemos recesó, volveremos enseguida cuando terminemos.

—Mm… —La mujer no le convencía del todo la respuesta—. ¿Tu mama sigue bien, Natsumi…?

—Ella me dijo que fuer a la escuela… así que yo creo… yo creo que está bien…

—Cuando la veas… ¿Podrías entregarle esto por mí, querida? —Esta mujer le entregó una bolsa de color negro que Natsumi recogió sin problemas—. No es urgente pero… me gustaría que lo viera.

—Si…

—Y bien, espérenme unos segundos —La mujer, ahora, se concentró en los conos que ahora estaban siendo rellenados de chocolate.

Natsumi no paraba de ver la bolsa negra, Shidou notó esto.

—Aquí tienen, pequeños —Shidou recibió los dos conos—. Estos vienen de regalo, la paga será la entrega, Natsumi-kun.

—¡N-No puedo hacer eso, ya van-!

—Lo se querida, será la última vez, ¿okay? —La mayor le sonrió—. Vayan a comerlo, vamos. Provechó.

—G-Gracias…

—Muchas gracias…

Los dos chicos, apenas llegados, se despidieron de la señora mientras se dirigían a una mesa, exactamente, a la mesa que se encontraba justo en la esquina de los comedores generales del centro.

—A…Aquí esta…

—… —La esquina de todo le lugar, le daba recuerdos.

Los dos tomaron las sillas opuestas a cada una. La bolsa negra quedo sobre la mesa mientras Natsumi —con su pequeña lengua— daba tragos a su helado, Shidou compartió el momento con la chica; cada segundo, la chica volvía a ver la bolsa negra, "¿qué venia dentro?" Se preguntaba, quería abrirla pero… ¿No era eso mucho entrometerse?

—Shidou… —Su nombramiento lo tomó por sorpresa—. D-De dónde vienes… ¿Cómo es?

Una pregunta curiosa, al menos en la mente de Shidou. ¿Cuál era su lugar de nacimiento?

—Yo… Yo vivo con mi hermana, su familia me adoptó hace ya muchos años. Es una ciudad bonita, está situada en un cráter —Este último dato estaba lleno de preguntas—. Le dicen "el pináculo de la tecnología japonesa", no es muy conocido.

—Oh… Nunca había escuchado de una ciudad así… —Intentaba recordar periódicos, lugares… nada, aunque un lugar lograba dar pequeños flashes en su cabeza, no podía localizar bien el lugar al que se refería—. Eh…

Se notaba curiosa de algo, Shidou en parte podía suponer lo que le producía esa sensación.

—Nunca conocí a mis padres verdaderos…

—¡E-Eh, yo no-!

—Tranquila, solo quise decirlo.

—… —Se habían olvidado de los helados—. ¿No te sientes… mal?

—Bueno, si me pongo a pensarlo bien… Si ellos jamás me hubiesen dejado, yo no habría conocido a mi hermana ni a mi familia actual… ellos me han cambiado la vida —De todas las formas posibles—. Así que no, no daría esta vida por nada.

—… —La chica jugo un rato con el helado que tenía en su mano—. Eres muy… extraño…

—¿E-Eh…?

—… Si fuera yo… —Esta volvió a mirar su bolsa negra.

—No lo negare, la idea no me molesta —Shidou reclamó—, si tuviese la oportunidad, les preguntaría: "¿Por qué me abandonaron?", "¿por qué nunca volvieron a llamar?", "¿es que solo fui un error?"… Pero, no creo que cambie nada. Fue gracias a eso que conocí a mi hermana… —Y a todas las espíritus—, he vivido tantas aventuras que… incluso si su respuesta es positiva, no me importaría… Y —En un cambio repentino—, fue gracias a eso que te conocí, Natsumi.

—¿Qué dices…? —La verdad, tenía razón—. N-No deberías juntarte conmigo…

—… No "debería", pero aun así lo hare —Lo hacía, la mayoría de sus sonrisas las conocía—. Si el mundo no quiere aceptarte, yo lo haré aún más.

—Mm… —Esta apretaba sus dientes, no quería aceptar que esas palabras la hacían muy feliz—. ¡Ahhhh!

—¿¡N-Natsumi!?

Como la primera vez, como las cientos de veces, ella no quería aceptar esto. Estos sentimientos, la sensación que este chico le daba la volvían loca. ¿Para qué lo había invitado a ir con ella, para empezar? Lo debió haber dejado solo como un caso peculiar, una coincidencia su encuentro… Y sin embargo, él la había invitado a acompañarla, a pasar tiempo juntos…

— _Natsumi —El pequeño, muy a su edad, volteó a verla—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar, juntos?_

Otra vez aparecían esos recuerdos. Nadie había echo eso en todos sus años de conocerla, y los que habían, terminaban aprovechándose de ella y nunca volviendo a verla. Él, sin embargo, estaba ahí, con ella, la había salvado de un golpe cuando lo tomó por si mismo, le dio una mano cuando estaba más vulnerable, no le importo si estaba "horrible" u "horrenda", lo único que hizo fue… decirle que no estaba sola.

¿Por qué?

No… el hablaría mal de ella cuando los dos se separaran, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Abrir su corazón siempre resultaba en un error, no debía hacerlo… Debía irse del lugar…

Al levantar la mirada, ver el rostro de preocupación de aquel chico sobre ella, verlo apurado en arreglar las cosas… era tan raro. "¿No huiras?", "Doy asco, deberías irte, todos te verán mal…". Sin embargo, Shidou jamás se apartó de su lugar, no veía si había otras personas a su lado, solo la veía a ella. Natsumi se calmó, la gran cantidad de emociones que tuvo que aguantar fueron inmensas, nunca se había puesto a gritar a media plaza; al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, prendió un pequeño sonrojo intentando olvidar su suceso.

—L-Lo siento…

—Tranquila, fue por algo que dije…

«Para…» Volteó de nuevo—. N-No… solo fui yo…

—Si pasa algo, podemos quedarnos un rato más.

«Para por favor…» Bajo su mirada—. Tenemos que volver a la escuela…

—Si te sientes mal, no podemos. Es más importante como te sientes.

« … No quiero creer más…»

Y, por primera vez, la pequeña se quedó en silencio.

Estaba cansada, toda esta salida se la había pasado pensando cada acción del hombre, daba vueltas sin llegar a un lugar y con la intensión de convencerse siempre de lo mismo. ¿No quería sufrir? Pues, en parte tenía razón, ya que en estos momentos estaba muy feliz; no quería aceptarlo, pero sus propias acciones no congeniaban con su mente… ¿Por qué cada palabra de ese chico se sentía tan cálida? ¿Por qué se sentía tan tibia como…?

Y llego, como ola de un tsunami en un cielo revoltoso, tenía que llevarle las provisiones que la heladera le había dado a su madre. Si, ella sabría decirle si el chico era realmente malo o no, siempre había tenido razón, en todo…

Pero, ¿quería molestarla? Ella debía estar en la escuela y no fuera de ella, le dijo con claridad que no debía salir de ahí…

—Natsumi —Shidou le saco de sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres llevarle esto a tu madre?

Sin notarlo, se había quedado viendo a la bolsa, perdida en su mente sin tomarle atención al exterior.

—Y-Yo…

¿Por qué sabía lo que ella quería escuchar? ¿Le leía la mente? No… No todo tenía que ser un misterio o causa del otro chico. Su cuerpo no respondía como su mente, su corazón pedía a gritos diferentes cosas que su mente; ella quería creer en sus puras intenciones, en que de verdad quería ser su compañero… y quería ver a su madre hoy, presentarle a… presentarle a su primer amigo en la escuela, ella sabría bien qué tipo de hombre era.

—Y-Yo quiero verla… —Salieron, ya no en forma de lágrimas, sino con palabras—. Quiero pasar… más tiempo contigo…

¿Las primeras palabras nacidas del corazón y no formadas en la mente? Ella jamás se había presentado con una ocasión así de fuerte… No, ahora que lo recordaba, si lo había hecho…

—Lo haremos —Shidou, ahora con un objetivo y con su corazón abierto, no planeaba dejarla ir, herirla como lo hizo con su partida; cuidaría de esta chica porque, en ese momento, no había otra cosa que le importara más en el mundo—. Pasaremos miles de aventuras, las que sean necesarias, nos reiremos y nos ayudaremos.

—… —Este chico… Este chico era de verdad especial.

No necesito nada, volverse una chica hermosa o alguien que le pidió un favor, solo la vio, lo sintió y quiso convertirse en su amigo… Era tan diferente y aun así… Tan fantástico.

—Q…Quiero llevarte…

—¿Eh…?

—Vamos… a llevarle esto a mi madre.

…

Dos chicos, subidos en la azotea de la propia escuela, estaban entrenando sus golpes donde uno —con una clara edad mayor al distinto— estaba teniendo complicaciones en tan siquiera asestar un golpe sobre el otro; no obstante, el otro solamente permanecía en una estancia quieta, esperando los golpes del contrincante para de nuevo derribarlo.

—¿Otra vez?

—Que un niño me hable así…

—Que sea niño no me hace menos peligroso —Sombra recalcó, todo con tu típica gracia normal—, ¿de verdad tienes técnica o solo los lanzas al aire?

—¡N-Nunca aprendí a pelear!, ¿¡okay!?

—Y aun así te arriesgaste contra los demás —No podía creer lo irresponsable que era Nozomi—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—E-Ey… te escuchas como mi padre…

Tenía la suficiente edad para rebasarle la edad, eso no lo negaba, ¿pero cómo su padre? Eso ya iba proporciones más altas.

—T-Todos nacimos de maneras diferentes. Eso no importa ahora —Tosió, evitando el tema al instante—. Lo que importa es que no venga alguien a dejarte sin aire y en el piso, como yo.

—Que gracioso…

—¿Me equivoco?

—… —En lo absoluto—. ¿Entrenaste en algún lugar?

—Eh… —No sabía cómo contestarle—. Nací en una familia muy lucadora, eres obligado a aprender a las malas… No hay mucho que hacer.

—¿Y tú primo?

—Mi primo… —Nunca lo había visto pelear, pero por las reacciones, no tenía mucho entrenamiento que digamos—. Él ira aprendiendo, para eso está su primo mayor.

—Ja… Si, se nota una familia unida.

Sombra le dio su mano para que se levantara. Fue sencillo y muy simple, seguía sorprendiéndole las capacidades de Sombra.

—Buena mano.

—¿Qué eres, un pervertido?

—¡C-Claro que no! —Fue un golpe instantáneo—. Me refiero a que se nota, aunque….

—¿Mm?

—¿No está muy… "perfecta" tu mano?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, al entrenar muchos tienen sus cicatrices, varios peleadores tienen marcas en la mano, pero tu… —No sabía describir bien la sensación.

—No todos son iguales a los peleadores que ves en las películas.

—Me sigue dando… —Este se estiro, la verdad era un tema que no tenía ni un poco de relevancia—. Tienes razón, Ah… Me da más asco perder contra un niño.

—¿Eso es lo que te da asco?

—Y-Ya pedí perdón…

—No me refería a eso… —Suspiro—. Qué más da, no te culpes más por eso, estoy seguro que tampoco mi primo estará enojado.

—Ey… —Le interrumpió—. ¿Crees poder venir mañana?

—¿Perdón?

—S-Sé que tendrás escuela y esas cosas… pero de verdad quiero aprender a pelear.

—¿Venganza?

—Protección, ya notaras como todos aquí son un poco… serpientes.

—¿Y tú?

—Tiendo a picar si me tientan.

—Pues tu picadura apenas la sentí.

—Y ahora no te puedo decir nada…

—Mh… —La verdad, no se veía como un mal chico—. Era una broma, la verdad diste buenos golpes, solo te falta tecnica.

—Lo sé, pero mi ego sigue por los suelos…

—No tienes que conseguir ego peleando… Puedes volverte amigo de más personas, ¿sabes?

—… Doy asco para eso —Este salto a observar el poco Sol que se reflejaba—. Lo único que he tenido fue mi cabeza y nada más… Solía ser muy solo, ¿sabes?

—¿Y tus compañeros?

—Ya los viste… Se salieron cuando vieron la oportunidad —Una sonrisa triste le remarcó—. Pero tú… te quedaste con el pequeño incluso cuando yo era mayor.

—Sabía mis capacidades.

—¿Sabes cuantos "saben sus capacidades" y prefieren no meterse en problemas?

—Los que no les importa el problema —Levantó sus manos—. Puede ser miedo, puede ser indiferencia… al final, ¿qué importa? Todos hacen lo que quieren.

—Y tú quisiste proteger a tu primo.

Entre una bajada de su mirada y un recobro rápido, este se juntó con Nozomi a ver el Sol

—Tienes razón.

—… —No lo veía muy convencido con su declaración—. Supongo que venimos de dos mundos muy diferentes.

—¿Tu crees? —El chico, acompañado, soltó su aire—. Te dije eso porque tú también lo eres.

—¿Qué-?

—Protegiste a Natsumi, estoy seguro que si estuvieses más cerca, nadie le hubiese podido hacer daño.

—…

—Por eso intentaste golpear a mi primo, ¿no? "Todos son unas serpientes en esta escuela" —El chico, revelado, no dijo nada.

—… Yo los mal interprete, creí que eran otros amigos de Fuji-san… Al no concerlos, me espere lo peor…

—Ya veo… —Que curioso, su cabeza no tenía nada más que decir—. ¿Tan peligrosa es la escuela?

—Te sorprendería…

—Lo haces ver como un club de boxeo —Además de que ocasionaría bastantes problemas.

—Yo… Yo ya no se ni en que confiar, esta escuela es así, esta ciudad…

—… —Podía entenderlo—. Mundos diferentes, ¿eh?

—Pero, me atrapaste.

—Solo probé mi fortuna.

—Buena suerte, entonces —No podía creer que solo era "suerte"—. ¿Y si estuvieses mal?

—Me habría hecho el tonto —Salió una gota de sudor de Nozomi—. Algo así como "¡Por dios, solo estaba jugando, yo no leo mentes!".

—"Deja de decir tonterías y acepta que no sabes de lo que hablas".

—"¿Yo? ¿Ser vencido? Si te gusta escupir sin sentidos".

—Jajajajaja —Nozomi volvió a encontrarse con su antiguo ser petulante—. Te apuesto que en unos meses no dirás lo mismo.

—Te reto a intentarlo —Combatiendo con sus mismas estrategias, su tono cambio al de uno adolescente algo engreído.

—Pero —Levantó su puño, justo de frente con Sombra—, lo haremos juntos.

—… —Lo primero, como siempre, que miro fue el puño del chico, luego sus ojos y luego volvió hacia su puño; se notaba muy confundido.

—¿Pasa algo? —Reaccionó igual que hace unos minutos.

—N-No… —Volvió a dar una sonrisa—. No es nada…

—¿Te espero aquí, mañana?

—Jm… —Sin embargo, en vez de juntar sus puños con el del chico, este cubrió el de Nozomi con su palma—. Claro, intentare estar aquí.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?

—Jugar piedra, papel o tijeras —Le frunció el ceño, no sabía si se había equivocado en algo o no se explicó bien—. Es un saludo que solemos hacer con nuestra familia, no le tomes importancia.

Nozomi fue el primero en irse de la azotea. Sombra, en cambio, se quedó un pequeño rato más al intentar ver toda el área, perdido en la mente como todos sus similares. Recordó el puño que Nozomi le ofreció, sus ganas de pelar por los demás… Intoxicado, letal contra todos; un niño perdido en sus propias reacciones, castigado solo por ser el niño débil.

«Que chico» El Sol, uno que apenas alumbraba la escuela por la existencia de departamentos, estaba apuntando justo con las iris de Sombra «Una familia…»

— _¿Te encargas de todos?_

— _Si… A veces nos faltan las cosas pero nunca nos separamos; despues de todo, todos tenemos una razón de quedarnos aquí._

— _¿Tu la tienes?_

— _Claro, de cuidar de esta familia._

— _¿Tu… familia?_

— _Estos niños… todos ellos son mi familia; cada una de sus sonrisas me importa, de pasar junto a ellos en este mundo que, sin ellos, solo se convertiría en soledad._

— _Mm… —No lo entendia bien._

— _¿Y tu? —La pregunta volvió a su cuestionador—. ¿Quién es tu familia?_

— _¿Mi... familia? N-No, lo mío es diferente a lo de ustedes, no diga tonteri-_

— _No, no —El hombre interrumpió—. Una familia se proteje, se cuida y le importa como esté; a veces tienen problemas pero siempre se pueden arreglar con esfuerzo—Agrego a su declaración, solo podía recordar unos ojos en dirección hacia él—. Te volveré a preguntar. ¿Quién es tu familia?_

Ahora ya no habia resgos de alguien a su lado; en completa soledad, solo quedaba el Sol como único amigo con las multiples personas que le podían observar desde sus balcones en los diferentes departamentos. La ciudad, deforme solo para acatar los pensamientos de una joven luz, solo era eso, edificios gigantes llenos de personas; pero, ninguna importaba, todas hacían sus cosas y nadie observaba lo que sucedia abajo, todas solo concentradas en su actual mundo, el de arriba.

«Una familia, ¿eh…?» Susiro el aire que apenas llegaba a su boca «¿Es eso…?»

¿Era parte esto de un juego maniatico de un dios que le gustaba verse desde el cielo? Selector lo habia dicho, ese hombre le habia prometido algo y termino por decepcionarlo… ¿Él fue su única segunda opción? Al final, ni Selector, ni Padre, ni esa tal Influencia parecían poder controlar lo que sucedia en el mundo, todo era tan distinto y con algunos patrones… ¿En realidad imporaba? Lo único que tenia sentido era sacarlos a todos de aquí…

Pero, esta vez, no tenia tiempo para quedarse sobre una azotea a ver el "paisaje urbano", terminando de tranquilizar su mente, dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vino; y, con eso en sus pensamientos, solo bajo las escaleras de aquella escuela. De alguna forma, esa azotea le recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con Shidou, quien diría que ya habían pasado dos días desde ese momento.

Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que Shidou se perdiera en este lugar, y su único objetivo, encontrarles.

Ya que, despues de todo, el era si guía, su protector y eso era todo; un guardian en el camino fuera de este mundo.

…

En el final de la zona residencial algo destacado que, con una elegancia casi imaginaria, se presentaba un sitio destino a la plaga de edificios; una rotonda llena de algunos árboles, el único lugar que se distinguía era un hospital que unia la propia rotonda de forma uniforme. Ese sitio embellecía el sitio lleno de departamentos, como si el propio bosque de edificaciones hubiese sido quedado para implantar aquel hospital lleno de un aura irradiante; en ese lugar, la luz del Sol se podia ver con claridad.

—Esto es…

—¿Vamos…? —Natsumi habló, agarraba la bolsa negra con fuerza.

Tomandola de uno de sus hoimbros, lo primero que hicieron fue estar a algunos centímetros de las puertas que —al notar su cercanía— se deslizaron hacia las paredes para dejar el paso a los dos; al entrar, una sla de espera con algunas sillas bien limpiadas y una que otra enfermera ayudando a personas mayores en la distancia; una de ellas, al reconocer el rostro maltrecho de Natsumi, abrió sus ojos y se acerco con preocupación.

—¿Q-Que haces aquí, Natsumi-san? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

—Vengo a ver a mi mama…

—… —No lo podia creer—. ¿Y él?

—E-Es mi amigo, se llama… Shidou…

—Un gusto.

—¿Puede… Puede pasar conmigo?

—… —Eso era un poco arriesgado pero… —. Bien, los dejare pasar, solo vengan conmigo.

Fue una decisión rápida. La enfermera los guio varios pisos arriba, la enfermera llevo en una caminata larga a los dos niños hasta llegar a la última habitación, una que terminaba en la esquina de todo el pasillo.

—Primero… —Parecia querer decir algo—. No, pasa.

La puer se abrió y con ella, la silueta remarcada de una mujer en sus 40s —sentada sobre la cama— apareció. La mujer estaba casi esquelética, su rostro no le hacia recordar la "hermosura" que antes solia tener, la enfermedad se comio todo lo que en esos días habia luchado por tener; una belleza perfecta.

Al escuchar la puerta, la mujer volteó en dirección hacia los dos, quedando sorprendida en el encuentro que le esperaría.

—¿Q-Qué esta pasando?

—Su hija… su hija quería verla.

—… —Sus ojos, llenos de odio, solo remarcaron el mismo sentimiento que habia sentido desde que ese hombre la habia abandonado; se parecían tanto —. ¿Podrias retirarte?

La enfermera bajo la cabeza y salio del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de los dos chicos que habían quedado adentro con la mujer.

—¿Por qué? —Sonaba a reclamó—. Deberias estar en la escuela.

—Y-Yo vine a entregarte esto.

Natsumi, con miedo, llevó la bolsa y se la dejo junto al brazo acabado de l mujer. Esta lo abrió, y de ella saco algunos platos de comida y una fotografía junto una carta que comenzó a leer por varios minutos.

Ni Shidou ni Natsumi sabían muy bien que hacer, con solo voltear a verla podia notar un aura… triste, acabada. Shidou hizo lo suyo y se acerco a ella; Natsumi ,en su propia necesidad, busco soporte en Shidou.

Pero, en borde de todos estos sentimientos, los ojos de Natsumi se abrieron mucho más con lo que estaba sucediendo. La madre comenzó a llorar.

—¿M-Mama?

—Y-Y…Yo… —La hoja empezó a mancharse.

Las palabras de la mujer no se construían, esta solo —en un derrumbe de emociones— miró a la pequeña Natsumi con sus ojos cristalinos.

—A-Acercate…

Natsumi, sin tener otra alternativa, dio pequeños pasos hasta encontrarse cerca de la cama de su madre; ahí, y sin previo aviso, su madre la enviolvio en un abrazo con sus brazos esqueléticos.

—Perdon… ¡Perdoname!

—¿E-Eh…?

—Perdoname por todo…

Natsumi no sabia que sucedia. ¿Por qué su madre le… le pedia perdón?

—No… No es tu culpa que yo sea-

—¡No lo digas!, por favor… —Sus lagrimas comenaron a chocar con la sudadera mal gastada de Nastumi—. Tu eres hermosa… Una luz en mi dia… La única…

—¿Ma…ma…?

¿Por qué se sentía diferente? Sus brazos estaban tan esqueléticos, tan destruidos… Pero, era la primera vez que su madre le habia dado un abrazo en mucho tiempo. Natsumi veía que otras madres recibían a sus hijas con abrazos, con alegría, y esta era la primera vez que ella habia sentido ese algo…

Sucedió lo mismo con sus ojos. Sentir el palpitar de su corazón herido, de sus manos que apenas resistían el tocar de su chica, la pìel que una vez fue tersa y ahora rasposa… Siempre quiso eso. Que su madre le dijera que la quería, que en verdad era hermosa, que ella no era horrenda… Que ella era en realidad alguien importante en su vida.

—¡Ma…ma! — Gritó, sus ojos llenos de deseo no pararon de frenar la repetición de sus palabras, del ardor de volverlas a escuchar una vez más.

—¡Eres mi única razón para vivir…! ¡Yo…! —Estaba haciendo mucha fuerza—. Yo… —Intento relajar su desesperación—. Yo nunca debi… tu lo fuiste todo, lo eres todo —Muy a diferencia de otras veces, solo la dejo con unas ultimas palabras—. Gracias, gracias por llenar mi vida… gracias por haber nacido… y perdón… perdón por jamas decirte… lo que de verdad eres… una chica muy hermosa…

—¿Mama?

—En esos días… solo te parecias mucho a tu padre… —No podia evitarlo—. Y ahora que te veo… No te pareces a él ni a mi… tu eres de verdad una mujer mucho más especial que los dos… Yo te di la espalda y tu… y tu… —Apenas su voz logrtaba salir—. No importa… Hay una casa… esta muy cerca de un lugar especial… yo y tu padre planeábamos… movernos algun dia…

—…

—Mira… —Esta, dejándole ver la fotografía, pudo ver. Era una cabaña, estaba en un pueblo ya que tenían varias casas a su alrededor, no habia departamentos, ni una ciudad inorganiada, solo su cabaña, un bosque y un lugar repleto de áreas verdes, incluso en la foto los vecinos parecían estar en completa tranquilidad—. ¿No es… hermoso?

—Es como… —Como la cabaña de las historias que ella le solia contar de pequeña, una cabaña que su madre pintaba en sus dibujos.

—Si… como esas cabañas… —Fue la primera vez que Shidou vio a la mujer sonreir—. La mujer de la heladería… ella te llevara allí… seguramente te este esperando tu tio…

—¿Y tu?

—¿Y-Yo…? Yo me quedare aquí…

—¡No mama, tu debes-!

—No… Yo no merezco que me digas madre… —Con una interrupción, dejo salir todo su resentimiento—. Cuando llegues… Comienza desde cero tu vida… No nos recuerdes jamas…

—¡Mama!

—Debe haber mejores personas… que merezcan ese nombre tan especial…

—…

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo…? A las personas… que mienten solo les esperara… un castigo…

—¡Pero tu nunca mentiste!

—Jajajaja… —Unas risas, sabiendo bien el daño que le habia hecho a la pequeña—. Claro que si… Lo hice todos los días… Ya que tú eres en verdad… una niña hermosa…

Y con este final, la mujer miró a Shidou.

—… Gracias… gracias por traerme aquí a mi hija hoy…

—… No tiene porque agradecer…

—No… —Negando con su cabeza, ella sabia muy bien a lo que se referia—. Gracias por quedarte a su lado, por ser su amigo…

Dicen que solo en los últimos momentos de la vida, puedes limpiarte los ojos y ver todos los errores que has cometido en toda tu historia. Su madre, que por primera vez en años, habia abrazado a su hija, le estaba dando las gracias de algo tan vanal, tan normal…

—No… es gracias a ella que se muchas cosas… que no todo lo es el exterior… —Shidou continuo—. Gracias, por decir la verdad… por haber tenido a Natsumi.

Estaba siendo elogiada. No solo por Shidou, si no por su madre, la única persona de la que siempre habia buscado esas palabras. ¿Era esto un sueño? ¿Por qué no paraba de sentir su corazón palpitar? Todo este dia… gracias a Shidou, habia sido hermoso, un dia perfecto.

Shidou y Natsumi se despidieron de su madre; su mama le dio un beso sobre su frente y le deseo suerte en el futuro, Natsumi se negó a separarse por varios minutos del lugar mientras lloraba. Todo termino cuando la pequeña salio de la habitación con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Si… —No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de emprender una ultima caminata, Natsumi le detuvo con sus manos—. E-Esto…

—¿Pasa algo…?

La luz del dia reflejaba a la pequeña entre la ventana exterior del hospital. Un Sol que la hacia ver como un angel caído del cielo.

—Shidou… —Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan especial… se la estaba regalando a Shdou—…. Gracias… por haberme traido con mi mama… por haberme defendido en la escuela… —Sus sentimientos lo decían todo—Hoy fue un dia fantástico… Muchas… Gracias… —Ahora sin esfuerzos y solo con el toque de su corazón ya abierto, una sonrisa quedo marcada entre sus ojos llorosos, la única que podría agradecerle a Shidou todo lo que hizo hoy por ella.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, en un simple parpadeo, Natsumi desaparecio de los ojos de Shidou.

…

Shidou habia salido del hospital, con tal de no perderse y al ver que todavía no regresaba a su forma normal, fue directo a la escuela a ver si Sombra seguía por esos lares desconocidos. Su curiosidad no fue en vano, ya que el mismo hombre le esperaba justo en la puerta de la escuela.

—El recreo termino hace 20 minutos, Itsuka.

—Ya, ya…

Notando lo que sucedió, sonrio.

—Bien hecho.

—Ey… Sombra.

—¿Mm?

—Todo lo que sucede aquí… es un sueño, ¿no?

—Sueño, representación de un deseo, como quieras verlo.

—Entonces… —¿Nada habia cambiado?

—…—Es difícil, creer que esto solo es un "sueño"—. Por ahora, solo tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí.

—No lo veo necesario

Otra voz, esta vez saliendo de las sombras de los departamentos y caminando a su dirección. Era un niño casi de la misma edad que Shidou. La misma sensación que en el metro… eran cuerpos diferentes pero fue instantánea la respuesta y sensación.

—Selector…

—¿Me extrañaste?

—… —Sombra fue directo a ponerse frente a Shidou—. Huye, no tienes tiempo.

—No —Shidou se puso en la misma posición que Sombra—. No huiré.

—No tienes idea de lo que-

—¿Selector, te llamas?

—… ¿Si?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

—De "Sombra", nada… —Un pequeño corto—. De ti, que me acompañes.

—¿Para qué?

—… —Suspiro—. Para que me ayudes a salir de aquí.

—¿Y si lo hago?

—Nadie de aquí saldrá herido.

—… —No sabía cómo seguir—. Si lo hago, ¿poder seguir ayudando a mis amigas?

Silencio. Selector no respondió a su pregunta.

—Entonces, hasta el final.

—¿El final?

—Déjame ayudar a todas.

—¿Y crees que es tan simple?

Shidou, entonces, agacho la cabeza.

—¡Por favor!

—… —Selector no entendía lo que pasaba—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shidou, Shidou Itsuka.

—Hasta que salves a todas —dijo—. Cuando termines, quiero que vengas conmigo, ese es el trato.

—… Entendido.

—Y, por cierto —dijo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?

—Si… De lo que sucedió en el metro.

—O-Oh… Sí, estoy bien… —¿Preocupación?

—… —¿Alivio?—. Shidou, ¿me podrías dejar unos minutos con Sombra?

—S-Si…

Shidou fue y se adentró en la escuela. Cuando estaba a una buena distancia, solo los dos hombres se encontraban sobre la calle, cada uno sobre una distinta banqueta.

—¿Esta bien tu pierna?

—… Si… ¿Qué tal esta tu rostro?

—Tu golpe fue duro, no lo negare.

—Tu puntería me asusta.

Otro silencio.

—¿Ya lo descubriste?

—¿Mi deseo?

—Si…

—… —¿Era eso lo que quería escuchar?—. Eso creo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—… Sacar a esta familia del mundo.

—¿Entonces así será? —Bajo la mirada—. ¿Es lo que te ordenó "Padre"?

—… No, no lo es —Ya no eran simples "ordenes"—. Itsuka merece volver a la vida.

—¿Así le llamas? —Dio un gesto—. Supongo que no estas equivocado…

—Selector —Sombra interrumpió—. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—… —No esperaba esa pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez lo has tenido todo, solo para perderlo y creer que todo está normal?

—…

—Tengo una hermana allá arriba, ella me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo… Padre me prometió que volvería… Cada que salvaba un alma, era la misma promesa de siempre… Llego el día en que el me dejo de hablar y me quede solo.

—¿El… te hablaba?

—¿No lo hace contigo? —preguntó, confirmando sus dudas con el silencio—. Yo… Yo solo quiero saber porque…

—…

—Estoy seguro que no lo es todo, Sombra; pero, hoy no.

—Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, solo… que al ver a Shidou hacer tanto por esta chica, le dejare seguir su camino.

—¿Hasta el final?

—Si… hasta el final, los estaré viendo… —dijo—. Esas chicas… no debieron haber entrado en el Limbo; no tienen nada que ver en esto.

—¿No hay otra forma?

—… —Apretó su puño—. No, no la hay; y si lo hubiera, ya no hay tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto nos queda?

—No lo sé… Pero, no mucho.

—¿Entonces porque…?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —Claro, no esperaba menos del guía original.

—… Si —Sonrió.

—El tiempo es corto —dijo—, pero, si aun así el tiempo no alcanza, lo haré todo para volver a estar a su lado.

—Y yo a defenderlo.

—¿Aunque mueras?

—Ya lo hice.

Hizo una mueca en gracia.

—¿Es de verdad tu deseo solo salvar a esta familia? ¿No esto acaba de crearse por su amistad en el Limbo? —le pregunto en serio—. El tiempo empieza a tomar forma.

—… Por ahora, es mi único objetivo.

—… Está bien. Pero recuerda, llegara un momento en que ya no halla cuenta atrás —Se dio media vuelta—. Y ahí, ya no podrás voltear la mirada ni un segundo, te arrepentirás de no poder haberlo hecho antes.

—Lo entiendo… —Y lo sabía bien.

—¿Es esto lo único que deseas?

—Claro que no —Le dijo—, pero, eso no cambia el hecho de que quiero sacarlos de aquí ahora.

—Mm… —No tenía dudas de eso—. Supongo que va contigo.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros?

Fue su segunda sorpresa. Negó con su cabeza.

—No tengo interés.

—… —Seguía siendo terco—. ¿Este es el adiós?

—Nos volveremos a ver, Sombra.

—Por hoy, digo.

—A-Ah… Sí… —Rascó su brazo.

—No eres tan difícil de hablar—Muy a diferencia de su antiguo encuentro.

—… —No se sentía muy orgulloso de esa afirmación—. El día de hoy está muy soleado, ¿no?

La luz del Sol, sin haber caído durante todo el día, seguía en la misma posición.

—Guerush

Con un toque de su dedo combinado con ese poder, el mundo empezó a volverse muy pesado, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Sombra no se sentía del todo extraño; Selector le vio con una corta sorpresa antes de caminar hacia las sombras de los edificios.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Sombra —dijo—. No dejes que tu deseo se convierta en fantasía.

Y con un parpadeo, Sombra despertó de nuevo en la cabaña.

…

En la cama blanca del hospital desconocido, una carta junto a una fotografía se encontraban, en ellas, las siguientes palabras se enmarcaban:

"Querida Chiasa-san… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos hemos dejado de hablar? He intentado cuidar de la pequeña Natsumi desde que mi hijo dejo su cargo como padre…

La he visto muy mal desde entonces, no come bien, su ropa siempre esta maltrecha, en la escuela no la tratan bien… No te pediré nada a cambio, ni te pediré perdón por haberme encontrado con tu hija; solo te pido que dejes de hacerla sufrir.

No se tus razones, no sé porque jamás cuidas de ella… Pero, ella es tu hija, la única hija; ¿recuerdas cuando venias a casa con la fantasía de construir la cabaña de tus sueños para llevar a tu hija fuera de aquí? Si, Yoshio-kun al final la terminó, aquí tienes una foto de ella.

Como mi último deseo… Te pido que le des a la pequeña Natsumi una vida verdadera, no te lo pido como ex-suegra, no te lo pido como amiga… Te lo pido como humana.

Ella siempre habla de ti… Cada día la veo fuera de la escuela, sola; dale este último regalo a tu hija, el regalo de tener por última vez el amor de una madre.

Con mucho aprecio, Aiko, tu antigua amiga."

* * *

 _Notas del autor._

 **Aquí les terminó una buena historia, al final me salió ser un capitulo mucho más largo de lo que planee, pero nada molesto con el resultado ya que el arco de Natsumi aún no termina del todo; estoy muuuuy alegre de como quedo este capítulo y como está formando este mini-arco. Debo aclarar que nada de lo ya visto es un spoiler de la back story de Natsumi en el canon, todo fue creado por mi (y, claro, teorías de la poderosísima comunidad de DaL).**

 **Por ahora, me centraré en arreglar varias cosas de los antiguos capítulos y revisar errores de gramática, siento que cometí muchos de ellos. También cambiare cositas, no son mayores así que no se asusten, no es nada sustancial, solo para hacer más asequible la lectura.**

 **Bueno, espero hallan gustado mucho del capítulo; si hay cosas ortográficas raras u gramática que se puede corregir, opiniones o críticas, estaré a su servicio.**

 **¿Sorprendidos por la actualización rápida? Yo también quiero terminar la historia y eso** **haré** **, no sé si estas "vacaciones" pero si la adelantare mucho, esperen de nuevo buen nivel de actualizaciones.**


End file.
